A travers le temps et l'espace
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Venez vivre les folles aventures du 10th Docteur en compagnie d'une nouvelle venue...
1. Les voyageurs

**A travers le temps et l'espace.**

Avant-propos :

Une nouvelle fanfiction sur une nouvelle série que je viens de découvrir. Pour une fois, j'ai pris tout mon temps pour l'écrire. Cependant, excusez-moi pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et peut-être même fautes de frappes ou d'inattention que vous verrez. Je ne suis pas très douée avec tout ça, j'ai juste les idées. Les dialogues et/ou les monstres sont souvent tirés de la série. Personne ne m'a corrigé et personne à part vous qui la lisez maintenant, n'a déjà lu cette histoire… Alors… Bon voyage !

Episode Un : Les voyageurs. 

Dans un coin pas si isolé que ça de New York, une jeune fille se battait pour sauver sa vie. Une silhouette fine, peut-être trop même, s'avançait une matraque à la main. Elle était vêtu d'un débardeur gris et d'un tee-shirt noir par dessus. Mais elle semblait nager dedans et sa manche courte droite retombait sur son épaule. Elle portait une mini jupe noire assez fluide pour se battre avec. Ainsi que des grosses dockers aux pieds. Noir également. La couleur de ses vêtements faisaient contraste avec sa chevelure blonde platine. En plein milieu d'une place en béton, Cixie, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, se battait contre des hommes armés. Ils tenaient des revolvers, des matraques, des tasers etc… Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille. Par des mouvements coordonnés telle une danse, elle désarmait ses ennemis pour les mettre K.O au sol. On pourrai la croire invincible… On pourrai…

Une fois les ennemis terrassés, Cixie décida de courir le plus vite possible, histoire de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les futurs arrivants qui voudraient la tuer. La mort au trousse, elle continua de courir droit devant tout en jetant des regards affolés derrière elle. Ce fut comme ça que, sans le vouloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'elle était tombé, mais la voie de l'homme l'a fit redescendre sur Terre :

- Vous avez l'air pressé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'aida Cixie à se relever. La jeune fille n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une personne soit gentille avec elle.

- Merci.

- Et où courez-vous comme ça ?

Cixie lorgna l'homme qui la questionnait. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, assez mince, vêtu d'un costume mais avec des Converses aux pieds.

- Je… Je cours… Hum…

Cixie tenta de trouver un mensonge plausible, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Soudain elle entendit des voies derrière elle. Un autre groupe d'hommes armés revenaient vers elle.

- C'est vous que j'ai vu se battre tout à l'heure, compris l'homme en costume. Vous pourriez leur mettre une sacrée claque à ceux-là aussi !

- Je pourrai oui… Mais j'ai pas tellement envie là…

- Dans ce cas…

Il pris Cixie par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre direction. Ils coururent un peu et s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle cabine téléphonique. Elle était bleue avec écrit « Police - Public Call - Box ». Pendant que l'homme fouillait à la recherche de quelque chose dans ses poches, Cixie pensa à haute voie :

- C'est une cabine des années 50, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

L'homme inséra une clef dans la serrure tout en lorgnant Cixie :

- Comment vous savez son année ? J'pense pas que vous étiez née à cette époque.

- Hum… Je sais un tas de chose.

Il ouvrit la cabine et y emmena Cixie dedans. Ce qu'elle vit alors… Jamais elle n'aurai imaginé une telle chose… A l'intérieur, on aurait dit un immense appartement fabriqué de grilles, de tuyaux, de lumières avec en son centre une sorte de machine géante qui servait à commander. Cixie fut estomaqué. Elle sorti dehors et fit le tour de la cabine. Vu de l'extérieur, elle était normalement petite.

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Cixie.

- Vous croyez ? J'n'avais jamais remarqué, s'amusa le mystérieux homme.

Cixie l'analysa… Elle essayait de comprendre :

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Docteur.

La jeune fille s'attendait à un nom.

- Docteur… Qui ?

- Juste le Docteur. Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Cixie.

A son tour, il s'attendait à un nom de famille.

- Cixie… Quoi ?

- Juste Cixie.

Ils se lorgnèrent un moment et rentèrent dans la cabine. Le Docteur ferma les portes et commença à pianoter sur plusieurs boutons grâce à l'énorme machine qui devait servire de commande. Cixie scruta chaque espaces, chaque grilles, chaque ponts, boutons et écrans à l'intérieur de cet étrange antre. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- C'est le TARDIS.

Il continuait à pianoter.

- Le TARDIS ? Répéta Cixie. Et donc… C'est quoi ?

Tout en appuyant sur des boutons ou en actionnant des leviers, il expliqua :

- « **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace » ou « **T**emps **A** **R**elativité **D**imensionnelle **I**nter **S**patiale. »

Cixie fit les gros yeux, elle n'était pas sur d'avoir vraiment compris. Enfin si, elle était très intelligente, mais ce qu'il venait de dire était tout simplement impossible.

- Vous dites… Que votre cabine téléphonique des années 50, qui a la taille d'une maison une fois à l'intérieur, peut aussi… Voyager dans l'espace ?

- Et dans le temps, compléta le Docteur.

Cixie secoua la tête histoire de se remettre les idées en place :

- Vous savez que c'est impossible pas vrai ?

- La preuve que non, puisque nous y sommes.

Il fallut un moment pour comprendre à Cixie ce qu'elle vivait. Elle qui était si rationnelle, c'était techniquement impossible et pourtant elle le voyait. Le Docteur se mis à sourire devant son regard perdu.

- Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ?

- Hum…

Elle avait du mal à parler tant son cerveau était en ébullition, il tentait de trouver un sens à tout ça.

- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose…

Et il se remis à appuyer sur différents boutons, à tourner des manivelles et à regarder des écrans de contrôle. Quelques minutes plus tard il scruta Cixie et lui fis signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena devant les portes du TARDIS.

- Peut-être que là… Vous me croirez…

Il ouvrit les portes… Cixie ne savait pas bien quoi penser… Ce qu'elle voyait, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant elle. La jeune fille se retrouvait au beau milieu de l'espace. Il y avait des étoiles, des pierres qui flottaient…

- Où sommes-nous ? Où est la Terre ?

- Juste devant nos yeux…

Mais devant Cixie il n'y avait que de la poussière. Alors elle compris.

- C'est… C'est la création de la Terre ?

- Ouep. Nous sommes remontés de 4,6 milliards d'années…

Il y eu un long silence, le temps que Cixie comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle admirait.

- Comment se fait-il que nous pouvons respirer ? Questionna Cixie.

- Le TARDIS nous protége.

Une autre minute de silence.

- Vu d'ici… Nous sommes si petit sur Terre, murmura Cixie.

- Oui, c'est bien le problème avec les Humains. Vous cherchez un sens au chaos, vous rationalisez tout. Avec des fêtes, des calendriers et tout ça. Alors que ce processus est magnifique… Il faut juste se contenter de l'observer.

Cixie lorgna le Docteur.

- « Les Humains » ? Répéta t-elle.

- Quoi « Les Humains » ?

- Vous dites ça comme si…

Le Docteur scruta aussi Cixie. Elle fini sa phrase :

- Comme si vous n'étiez pas Humain.

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna vers l'espace pour admirer la création. Mais Cixie le lorgna toujours.

- Vous n'êtes pas Humain ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes… Genre… Un Martien ?

- Non, j'ne viens pas de Mars.

- Vous venez d'où alors ?

Le Docteur se perdit dans ses pensées et murmura énigmatiquement :

- De très loin…


	2. Le Seigneur du Temps et Torchwood

Episode Deux : Le Seigneur du Temps et Torchwood.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une ou deux heures, à regarder ce processus magnifique. Puis ils rentrèrent dans le TARDIS. Cixie tournait autour des commandes histoire de voir si elle pouvait comprendre quelque chose. Le Docteur était encore en train de pianoter.

- Vous faites quoi ? On va où ? Et ça marche comment ce truc ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta et scruta Cixie.

- Je répond à quelle question ?

- Toutes !

- Je nous emmène ailleurs. Dans l'espace. Trop compliqué.

Cixie dû se rappeler les questions qu'elle avait poser pour analyser les réponses.

- On retourne sur Terre… Ou pas ?

Elle semblait inquiète. Et le Docteur perçu cette inquiétude.

- Vous ne voulez pas retourner sur Terre ?

- Hum… Non, pas vraiment non…

- Pourquoi ?

Cixie inspira un coup et marcha un peu le long des machines de commande avant de répondre :

- Bah… J'ai mes secrets et vous avez les votre… Non ?

Le Docteur sourit. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Cixie et cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

- Okay… Je vous dit d'où je viens si vous me dites qui vous êtes réellement…

Il croisa les bras et s'assit sur une chaise devant le tableau de commande. Cixie l'imita. Aussi étrange que tout cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait bien ici et en sécurité aussi.

- En fait, commença t-elle. Ce n'est pas « qui je suis »… Mais plutôt « que suis-je ? ».

Le Docteur l'analysa de plus bel. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

- Vous n'êtes pas… Terrienne ?

- Hum… Si… Mais je ne suis pas… Humaine.

Cixie pris une profonde inspiration et entrepris d'expliquer sa situation :

- Je ne suis pas « née » sur Terre, j'y ai été… Créée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur pour voir s'il prenait peur, mais ce n'était pas le cas alors elle continua :

- Il y a une entreprise en Amérique. Ça s'appel « Torchwood ». Et ils… Ils font des recherches sur l'intelligence. Sur un cerveau bien supérieur à la normal. Ils ont eu l'idée de créer une personne qui pourrait savoir absolument tout sur tout. Enfin, tout ce que les Hommes sont capables de savoir. Je ne sais rien au delà de la limite de la Terre… Comme un super ordinateur mais qui pourrai parler, bouger, respirer etc… Ils ont alors créé un genre de grand caisson rempli de matrice artificielle. Qui remplacerait le ventre d'une mère porteuse. J'étais alimenté par un cordon ombilical artificiel et j'ai grandis là-dedans. Je ne suis pas « née ». L'expérience a eu beaucoup de ratés, je suis la seule comme ça. Seulement dans leurs calculs, ils n'avaient pas penser à une chose… J'avais une volonté propre, des sentiments… Je me suis échappé y'a cinq ans de ça… Mais je ne suis pas parti en laissant toutes leur recherches… J'ai tout détruit. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils recommencent, alors j'ai tout détruit…

Le Docteur écoutait attentivement les paroles de Cixie. Il trouvait ça fascinant. Et pas du tout étrange comme elle aurai pu croire.

- Alors… Les personnes avec qui vous vous battiez… Ce sont les hommes de Torchwood ?

- Hum… Oui, admis Cixie. Même si les recherches sont détruites, ils restent encore des sbires, des Big Boss et des chercheurs qui veulent recréer tout ça.

- Et donc… Ils ont besoin de vous pour y arriver ? Compris le Docteur.

- Ouais… Morte ou vivante. Soit ils me ferons bosser là-dessus s'ils me capturent, soit ils m'autopsient s'ils me tuent.

- Charmant, badina le Docteur. Mais vous êtes sacrément doué en combat à ce que j'ai vu.

- J'ai jamais appris par moi-même, je sais aussi tout faire… Vous comprenez, ça ne fait pas de moi une Humaine. Juste une Terrienne différente de tous les autres…

Il y eu une longue minute de silence. Cixie venait de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avouait son secret à quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait du bien, elle se libérait d'un poids. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle faisait confiance au Docteur. Puis elle revint à la réalité :

- Et vous alors ? Monsieur le « Martien », vous venez d'où ?

- Pas de Mars en tout cas… Je viens d'une planète appelé Gallifrey. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps…

- Je… Je ne connais aucune planète de ce nom, avoua Cixie.

- Normal, aucun Terriens ne la connaît.

Cixie s'en doutait un peu.

- Vous ressemblez à un Humain, avoua la jeune fille.

- Et vous à un Seigneur du Temps. On était là les premiers.

Cixie sourit. Puis continua son interrogatoire :

- Pourquoi vous voyagez alors ? Pourquoi ne pas rester chez vous ?

Le Docteur baissa les yeux :

- Parce que ma planète a été détruite…

- Oh… Je suis désolé, murmura Cixie un peu gêné.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

- Il y a eu une guerre. Une Guerre du Temps… La dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Mon peuple a combattu une race appelés les Daleks. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Ils ont perdus. Nous aussi. Tout le monde a perdu. Ils sont tous partis. Ma famille, mes amis, même le ciel. Oh si vous aviez vu cette vieille planète… C'était magnifique oui. Le ciel était brun orange et la citadelle était entièrement protégé d'un grand dôme… Qui scintillait sous nos deux soleils. Au delà serpentait les montagnes. De longue pente d'herbe rouge intense couverte de neige… Le second soleil se levé au sud sur les montagnes toutes dorées. Les feuilles des arbres étaient argentés et lorsque le soleil les enveloppés le matin on aurait dit une forêt en feu. Et à l'automne, il soufflait une douce brise sur les branches…

Cixie comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En fin de compte, ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Cixie était la seule de son espèce. Une nouvelle espèce d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas Humaine, mais ce n'était pas non plus une alien. Et derrière elle, elle traînait tout un groupe d'ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents qui faisaient tout pour remettre la main sur elle. Et elle venait de rencontrer une personne à part comme elle. Le dernier de sa race, aussi seul même dans l'immensité de l'espace. Aucun d'eux n'avaient d'attache, de famille, ils savaient plein de chose…

Le Docteur se tourna vers Cixie :

- Je ne suis pas juste un Seigneur du Temps… Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Ils restèrent un moment à penser, à être assis, immobile sans rien dire. Puis Cixie se mis à rire. Le Docteur la regarda et rit aussi même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être drôle.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Je viens de comprendre… Vous avez des ennemis dans la galaxie, dans l'espace et moi partout sur Terre. Pas facile non ?

Il se mis à rire de plus bel.

- J'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Surtout que, sans vouloir vous faire peur, les Daleks ne sont pas mes seuls ennemis.

- Non bien sûr, c'est logique, plaisanta encore Cixie.

Après un fou rire, elle demanda plus sérieusement :

- Alors… Le TARDIS est… Hum… J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais le TARDIS est donc votre vaisseau spatial ?

- Evidemment.

- Mais pourquoi une cabine téléphonique ? Je veux dire, okay ça peut passer plus ou moins inaperçu sur Terre, mais dans l'espace… C'est moyen…

Le Docteur se remis à sourire :

- Normalement le TARDIS peut se transformer en n'importe quoi. C'était un super système de camouflage qui pouvait se changer en un élément typique de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait… Mais lors d'un accident, le système est resté bloqué. Donc, le TARDIS a toujours l'apparence d'une cabine téléphonique. Mais au moins il vole à travers le temps et l'espace, c'est le plus important.

- Ouais… C'est sûr…


	3. Quêtes, missions ou aventures ?

Episode Trois : Quêtes, missions ou aventures ?

Cixie se réveilla allongé sur un lit. Elle ne su dire combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Par contre, elle ne su dire où elle se trouvait. Elle émergea et réfléchie à haute voie :

- Wouaw… Le rêve de fou que j'ai fais ! Des voyages dans le temps et l'espace grâce à une cabine téléphonique ? Mais où vais-je chercher des trucs pareil ? N'importe quoi…

Elle se leva et tenta de comprendre où elle était. Puis le Docteur vint lui dire bonjour.

- Alors bien dormis ?

Cixie le lorgna comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

- C'était pas un rêve ?

- Non. Je suis bien là. Bien réel. Et vous aussi.

- Ah bon… Je crois que je commence à avoir mal à la tête… Vous n'avez pas de l'aspirine par hasard ?

- Non. Pas de ça ici.

- Pourquoi ? Voulu savoir Cixie.

- Je crois que ça peut me tuer…

Cixie sourit pensant que c'était une blague, mais l'homme lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ah bon d'accord…

Ils retournèrent au cœur du TARDIS, devant le système de commande. Le Docteur s'occupait de son vaisseau tandis que Cixie s'amusait à tournoyer sur sa chaise. Tout en regardant le plafond, elle demanda :

- On va faire quoi ? Je veux dire, vous faites quoi exactement tout seul à vous balader partout comme ça ?

- Et bien… Je ne suis plus tout seul maintenant. Enfin, si vous voulez que je vous ramène sur Terre…

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Je suis bien ici.

Le Docteur posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous voulez rester ici ? Je veux dire, avec moi ? Pour voyager et sauver les Mondes ?

Cixie arrêta de tournoyer et regarda le Docteur.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois que je me sens bien quelque part. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de découvrir des trucs. Moi qui sais tout sur tout, je pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrai apprendre quoi que se soit d'autre. De toute façon sur Terre, y'a des sbires de Torchwood absolument partout.

- Oui, je vois. Vous êtes plus en sécurité dans les étoiles à combattre tous les monstres de l'Univers avec un inconnu qui a des ennemis dans toutes les galaxies, china le Docteur.

- Exactement ! S'écria sincèrement Cixie.

Le stoïcisme de la fille face au danger amusa le Docteur, mais l'inquiéta aussi.

- Donc… Où est-ce qu'on va ? Repris Cixie.

- J'ai reçu un message d'aide sur papier télépathique. Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Mouais… Logique… Badina Cixie.

La nouvelle recrue observa attentivement le Docteur faire fonctionner le TARDIS. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que tous ces boutons actionnaient, elle trouvait cela fantastique. Elle pensait toujours faire un rêve. Elle avait même envisagé la possibilité qu'elle s'était faite capturer par Torchwood et qu'ils la droguaient de médicaments lui provoquant ainsi des hallucinations dans la tête. Cixie continuait encore de réfléchir, de penser, de chercher à comprendre l'énigmatique « Docteur ».

- Vous avez quel âge ? Questionna t-elle.

Il la lorgna.

- Oh désolé, si c'est trop personnel…

- Non, non, la rassura t-il. J'ai 903 ans.

- Ah oui… Bah je vous rassure, vous êtes bien conservé !

- Vous devriez me voir le matin au réveil.

- D'accord…

Après un silence gênant, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

- Et vous Cixie, vous avez quel âge ?

A son tour la jeune fille le lorgna un moment, avant de répondre :

- Bah… En réalité… J'en sais rien du tout.

- Vous n'avez pas la date de votre… Création ?

Il ne savait pas bien comment dire « naissance » sans dire ce mot.

- Non. Ils ne me l'ont jamais dites. Alors je sais pas quel âge j'ai.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et se contemplèrent un moment.

- Je vous donne… 25 ans, Cixie.

- Et moi je vous en donne 33.

Ils sourient un moment jusqu'à ce que le TARDIS s'arrête.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! S'écria le Docteur.

Il s'approcha des portes et fit signe à Cixie de s'approcher aussi.

- Bienvenu sur une nouvelle planète…

Il ouvrit les portes et Cixie découvrit alors ce que personne avant elle n'avait jamais vu. Le TARDIS était posé sur ce qu'il ressemblait à un champs vert, le ciel était bleu orange. C'était le jour et on distinguait très clairement deux soleils et un petit astéroïde comme la lune avec la Terre. Sauf que l'astéroïde en question était plus proche de cette planète. Les couleurs ici étaient vives. Avec appréhension, Cixie posa un pied sur ce nouveau sol. Le vent lui faisait emmêler ses cheveux. Elle dévorait tout du regard, si bien qu'elle failli presque oublier le Docteur derrière elle.

- Voici « Electrastar ». Nous ne sommes plus dans le système solaire.

- On arrive toujours à respirer ?

- Oui. Et vous allez voir que vous pouvez comprendre tous les dialectes extra-terrestre. Et qu'eux pourront vous comprendre. C'est grâce au TARDIS. Il joue plusieurs rôles même si nous ne sommes plus à l'intérieur.

- Wouaw… C'est… Magique !

- Non… La magie ça n'existe pas, rectifia le Docteur. C'est juste de la science, mais de la nouvelle science.

- Ouais… Si vous l'dites.

Ils marchèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à de l'herbe et arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une sorte de village. Cixie ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tant à voir. Devant les portes de la ville, des gardes demandaient des papiers. Apparemment le Docteur avait ce qu'il fallait puisqu'ils réussirent à passer.

- Vous saviez que nous viendrions ici ? Questionna Cixie. Vous aviez pris les papiers qu'il fallait ?

- Non.

Il lui montra ce qu'il avait donné aux gardes. Cixie ne vit qu'une simple feuille blanche.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Il est multi-usage en quelque sorte. Ça montre ce qu'il faut. Peut importe ce qu'ils demandent.

- Wouaw. Pratique n'empêche.

- Et c'est là-dessus que j'ai eu l'appel de détresse. Ça venait bien de cette planète mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'inquiéta Cixie.

- Mais je ne connais personne ici. Enfin, pas personnellement en tout cas.

- Comment ça ?

- Beaucoup de Monde me connaisse. Enfin, connaisse le Docteur.

- A part les Terriens, avoua Cixie.

- Non, j'ai aidé certain Humain. Une ville entière même. Vous ne vous rappelez pas, chaque Noëls à Londres on a évité des attaques extraterrestres ?

- Hum… Désolé, j'étais en cavale. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. Sauf qu'ils disaient que c'était des terroristes, pas des Martiens.

- C'était ni des Martiens, ni des terroristes. Il y a eu une attaque de Sycorax, je me suis battu avec le chef pour la liberté de la Terre. L'année d'après c'est l'impératrice Racnoss qui a essayé de batailler… Tout ça c'est passé à Londres…

- Ah oui ? Wouaw… J'étais en Amérique et en cavale alors je suppose que j'ai pas dû y prêter attention…

Ils rentrèrent au cœur de la ville. Si Cixie ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait sur une autre planète, elle aurai pu penser qu'elle était toujours sur Terre. Bien qu'avec un ciel différent et une époque différente. Les habitants ici ressemblaient à des Hommes. Pas à 100% pareil bien sûr, la couleur de la peau était légèrement plus foncé, probablement à cause des deux soleils. Ils avaient l'air aussi bien plus petit. Genre, 1m55 pour un adulte normal. Mais à part ça, on aurait dit des Humains.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? S'enquit Cixie.

Le Docteur montra un immense château du doigt :

- Juste là-bas. Le roi et la reine gouverne dans cette demeure. Le message venait de la part du roi. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais nous sommes là pour le découvrir…


	4. Electrastar

Episode Quatre : Electrastar. 

Le château était encore plus immense vu de près. Grâce à la « carte magique » du Docteur, ils purent rentrer dedans et demander à parler au roi. A sa vu, Cixie eu du mal à retenir de rire. L'accoutrement de ce dernier était trop affreux pour elle. Un mélange des vieux habits d'autrefois, avec des froufrous partout, des pierres précieuses, des bijoux énormes qui pendaient des poignets ou du cou. Le Docteur ne sembla pas choqué, il avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs à force. A sa vue, le roi plutôt embonpoint, se leva de son trône pour accourir aussi vite qu'il le pu vers le Docteur.

- Docteur ! S'écria t-il. Enfin vous voilà ! Je n'étais pas sûr que vous ayez eu mon message !

Le roi ne sembla même pas remarquer Cixie. Alors le Docteur fit les présentations :

- Je l'ai eu. Mon roi, je vous présente Cixie. Cixie, voici Shibu, le roi d'Electrastar. Mais, où est la reine ?

- C'est bien là le problème, s'enquit le roi. Je vous ai appelé pour cela… La reine a… Disparu…

- Ah… Oui en effet… C'est embêtant… Quand l'avez-vous pour la dernière fois ?

Le roi réfléchi à toute vitesse et déclara :

- La nuit de la pleine lune. Nous avions entendu un cri dehors, alors je suis sorti voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai dis à la reine de rester dans la chambre et quand je suis revenu elle n'était plus là.

Le Docteur sembla avoir quelques idées de ce qui avait pu se passer, par contre Cixie ne voyait pas du tout.

- Bien, mon roi, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons vous ramener la reine.

- J'espère Docteur, sinon vous savez ce qu'il vous attend…

- Evidemment.

Le roi reparti sur le trône pendant que Cixie suivait le Docteur qui disparu dans un dédale de couloir. Elle courut à côté de lui pour lui demander :

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous attend ?

- Les gens de cette planète ne demande pas souvent d'aide parce qu'ils se croient invincibles et super puissants…

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors… Quant ils demandent de l'aide, il faut la leur fournir, sinon c'est considéré comme un acte de trahison.

- Jusque là je suis… Mais si on arrive pas les aider ?

- Ils nous tuent…

Il disait cela avec toute la simplicité du Monde, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience des risques.

- Ah bien sûr ! China Cixie. C'est pas grave alors !

- Relax, on va y arriver. J'y arrive toujours.

Il sortit dans un autre couloir et Cixie le suivait encore en se posant des tonnes de questions. Ils montèrent ensuite des escaliers pour se retrouver au troisième étage. Malgré la panique, Cixie compris qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du roi et de la reine. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. La nouvelle fut choquée par le luxe inutile qui se trouvait dedans. Des lustres aussi gros que des plafonds, des miroirs géants, du cristal qui recouvraient chaque parcelle de mur etc…

- On ne devrait pas être ici, murmura Cixie. Si jamais ils nous trouvent, ils pourraient nous tuer pour ça aussi !

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont pas des sauvages voyons !

- On non pas du tout ! Railla Cixie.

Le Docteur continua de fouiller la chambre tout en réfléchissant à haute voie.

- Ce soir aussi c'est la pleine lune… On devrait pouvoir y voir plus clair…

- Ou pas…

Cixie était perdu mais elle laissa le Docteur travailler tranquille. Bien qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter :

- Dans mon Monde, si un truc comme ça se passe, on pense tout de suite que la femme s'est barré. Et vu la tête du roi, je pense ça pourrait être le cas ici aussi.

- Dans ce Monde, je pense plutôt au Krillitane.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié, badina Cixie…. Mais c'est quoi un Krillitruc ?

- Krillitane, rectifia le Docteur. C'est une créature qui peut incorpore les caractéristiques physiques d'une espèce qu'ils conquièrent. Là ils doivent ressembler un peu à un gros lézard de la taille d'un Homme adulte de la Terre. Ils ne sont pas très intelligent, ils pensent uniquement avec leur crocs acérés.

- Ouais, ils pensent qu'à nous manger quoi, traduis Cixie. Et pourquoi ils enlèveraient la reine ?

- Bonne question… Mais on va le savoir dans quelques minutes…

- Ah bon et pourquoi dans quelques minutes ? Vous êtes medium aussi ?

- Il fait déjà nuit, expliqua le Docteur.

- Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué.

Cixie scrutait le visage du Docteur. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

- Cixie… Regardez-moi…

Elle commença aussi à paniquer. Le Docteur tenta de la calmer.

- Concentrez-vous sur moi et surtout… Surtout, ne vous retournez pas…

- C'est malin…

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Bah… J'ai envie de me retourner maintenant…

Alors qu'elle tenta de tourner sa tête, le Docteur attrapa son visage des deux mains. Ils étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre.

- Non, ne vous retournez pas.

- Avouez… Y'a une grosse bébête derrière moi pas vrai ? Et si elle nous a vu, pourquoi elle n'attaque pas ?

- Parce qu'on ne cris pas…

- Donc… Y'a une grosse bébête derrière moi… Super…

- Ouais et j'ai peur de mettre trompé… Ils ont mutés, ils peuvent…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Cixie et le Docteur tombèrent dans un profond sommeil…


	5. Point fort et Point faible

Episode Cinq : Point fort et Point faible.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux dans un étrange endroit. Enfin, l'endroit devait paraître plus étrange à Cixie qu'au Docteur. Les murs étaient marrons, aucune fenêtres et les seuls lumières devaient être de grosses cheminées loin devant eux. Enfin, « cheminées » n'était pas le mot, c'était plutôt des gros incinérateurs. Il faisait donc très chaud. Cixie et le Docteur se réveillèrent à l'intérieur d'une grande cage en métal. Ils étaient encore un peu sonné.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Ouais ça passe.

Il l'aida à se relever. La cage était assez grande en hauteur pour qu'ils puissent rester debout. Puis le Docteur attrapa quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de gros stylo argenté. Il l'emmena vers le verrou de la porte et appuya sur un bouton. De la lumière bleue sortit de l'embout en faisant du bruit et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

- C'est quoi votre truc ?

- C'est un truc.

Il pris Cixie par le bras et commença à jouer les guides. Ils marchèrent tout en restant accroupis pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais à un moment, Cixie découvrit une des ces créatures. Un Krillitane. Il était vraiment hideux. Le Docteur anticipa la réaction de la novice et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne cris. Il avait bien fait, parce que Cixie arrêta même de respirer. Le Docteur lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne criez pas… Je sais qu'ils ont mutés, ils n'ont plus besoin d'entendre crier pour attaquer, mais ça pourrai être pire. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Cixie secoua la tête pour dire oui. Le Docteur lâcha la jeune fille.

- Alors écoutez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez faire votre petit numéro. Vous savez, les combats de cascadeuses comme sur Terre ?

Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré. Il tenta alors de la rassurer :

- Du calme. Je ne serai pas loin. J'ai juste besoin de trouver la reine et peut-être un gros bouton rouge pour appuyer dessus et tous nous faire sortir. Je veux juste que vous en dégommiez certain et que vous fassiez diversion…

- Okay… Mais à une condition.

Etonné, le Docteur demanda :

- Laquelle ?

- Arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieille.

- D'accord… Alors faites… Hum… Fait pareil pour moi.

- D'accord.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer puis Cixie brisa le silence :

- Est-ce que par hasard tu ne sais pas si la reine est du genre à porter une grosse perruque noire avec des rubis dedans ?

Le Docteur réfléchi et avoua :

- Hum… Si, mais comment tu…

Cixie montra le plafond du doigt. Le Docteur leva les yeux et vit ce qu'il restait de la reine.

- Oh non…

- Ouais… On est foutu pas vrai ? Je veux dire, soit on meurt ici, soit on s'en sort et le roi nous tue.

- Un problème à la fois, admis le Docteur. On suit notre plan. Tu latte les méchants et je vais chercher un gros bouton rouge sur lequel appuyer.

- D'accord.

Sur ce, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Cixie était un peu réticente à l'idée de se battre avec des démons pareil. Mais elle tentait d'imaginer que c'était les hommes de Torchwood. En s'avançant vers eux à découvert, ils se jetèrent sur elle. Mais leur carrure faisait qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement. A part leurs dents, le reste était sans danger. Cixie se concentra, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvris à nouveau elle coordonna ses mouvements telle une danse. Avec des sauts périlleux, des roulades, des coups bien portés, elle évitait tout et mettait tous les monstres K.O.

De son côté le Docteur courait partout comme un fou. Il cherchait le panneau de contrôle. Il devait détruire le vaisseau mais avant il devait trouver la manivelle qui permettait d'actionner une passerelle pour qu'ils puissent retourner sur Electrastar. Une fois arrivé là où il le voulait, il découvrit une des bestioles. Ni une ni deux, il sortit son stylo-tournevis magique et enferma le Krillitane dans sa cabine. Il pu donc accéder aux commandes ainsi qu'aux caméras de surveillance. Il vit sur un des écrans Cixie en train de se battre. Il l'admira un moment et lorsque tous ses ennemis fut à terre, il prit le micro pour parler à travers tout le vaisseau.

- Cixie ! Retrouve moi aux cabines de commande ! En sortant de là où tu es, prend le premier couloir et continu tout droit. Tourne au « Level Huit » et rejoint-moi !

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais elle s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur fouillait pour trouver le bouton qui détruirait tout le vaisseau. Une fois fait il attendit que Cixie arrive. Ce qui se produit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Docteur ! S'écria t-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Tu as trouvé la salle des commandes ! Excellent !

- Et toi tu t'es sacrément bien battu !

- Comment tu…

Il lui montra les écrans de surveillance.

- Le combat est mon point fort, avoua Cixie.

En même temps qu'il pianotait sur le tableau de bord, le Docteur demanda :

- Et ton point faible ?

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Si le combat est ton point fort, quel est ton point faible ?

La jeune fille réfléchi un moment avant de dire :

- Hum… Je crois que j'en ai pas…

- Oh si, tout le monde en a un ! Il vaut mieux le découvrir avant d'être au cœur d'une bataille.

- Ah mais… Attend, et toi alors ? C'est quoi tes points forts et points faibles ?

Le Docteur sourit :

- En point fort c'est facile, je sais beaucoup de chose, je trouve toujours des idées et… Ah oui, ça !

Il sortit son tournevis à lumière bleu de sa poche et le colla sur le tableau de commande. Il fit un petit bruit bizarre puis les écrans changèrent d'image. Apparemment il avait réussis à activer ce qu'il voulait.

- Et ton point faible ? Continua Cixie.

Le Docteur pris Cixie par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la cabine tout en lui disant :

- J'le connais pas encore… Bon, maintenant va falloir courir parce que ça va bientôt exploser.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole. Ensemble ils coururent à travers le dédale bordélique de couloir. Puis ils durent s'arrêter devant une petite passerelle. En dessous y'avait de la lave en ébullition.

- C'est quoi ça ? Cria Cixie.

- Ça leur sert pour les incinérations. Faut pourtant qu'on traverse ce pont.

Cixie le regarda de plus près. Le pont était long, mais trop fin et tout abîmé de partout.

- On y arrivera jamais ! Je pense pas que ça supportera notre poids !

- Tu rigoles ! A nous deux on fait le poids d'une personne normal… Bon écoute, on passera chacun notre tour. Va-y.

- Quoi ?

- Passe la première.

- Non je…

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller… Je fais ce genre de truc tout le temps.

Cixie se mis à sourire et entama la traverser. Elle essayait de ne pas regarder en bas, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parfois le vaisseau bougeait alors Cixie s'arrêta pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait l'impression d'être là-dessus depuis une éternité lorsque enfin, elle arriva au bout. Elle vit le Docteur commencer à traverser. Mais elle fut horrifié de voir également qu'un Krillitane venait d'arriver derrière lui. Si jamais il mettait un pied sur la passerelle, ça allait mal se passer.

- Docteur ! Hurla Cixie. Derrière toi !

Il se retourna et vit le Krillitane. Il traversa aussi vite qu'il le pu tout en gardant l'équilibre. Mais le monstre commença à s'aventurer sur le pont. Ce qui fit tanguer le Docteur et il tomba de tout son long sur la passerelle. Cixie paniquait, elle se dirigea vers le bord tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher le pont pour ne pas qu'il y ai un poids supplémentaire. Elle tendit ses mains vers le Docteur. Au moment où il attrapa les mains de Cixie, le pont céda. Le Krillitane tomba dans le feu au fond, tandis que la jeune fille tenait le Docteur comme elle le pu. Heureusement, elle avait de la force et le Docteur était mince. Cixie réussis à le ramener à côté d'elle. Ils se posèrent un instant puis repartirent assez vite. Ils devaient être dehors avant que tout ne soit détruit. Après avoir couru plusieurs minutes, ils passèrent par une grande porte. De l'autre côté il découvrir l'air frais de la planète. Le vaisseau était loin du château pour être caché. Voyant la distance à parcourir, Cixie fut dépité :

- Oh non… On va encore devoir marcher un sacré moment.

Alors qu'ils contemplèrent la futur longue marche à faire, ils entendirent un bruit effrayant derrière eux. Le vaisseau était en train d'exploser. Aussi vif que l'éclaire, le Docteur attrapa Cixie par le bras pour l'emmener loin de la déflagration. Les Krillitanes étaient enfin tous mort…


	6. Trou noir

Episode Six : Trou noir.

Le Docteur et Cixie ne marchèrent pas en direction du château, mais en direction du TARDIS. Puisque la reine était morte, ils n'avaient aucune raison de retourner au château pour se faire tuer. Mais le Docteur tenait quand même à prévenir le roi de ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. Il avait donc rédigé une longue lettre qui retraçait tous les évènements et il l'avait donné à un des valets du roi.

- Vaut mieux être loin d'Electrastar lorsqu'il lira ceci, avoua le Docteur.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le TARDIS. Cixie s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et regarda le Docteur bidouiller tous ses boutons. Ils furent catapulter dans l'espace.

- Faudrait que tu m'expliques un peu comment marche ton vaisseau, dit Cixie.

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais je pense que quelqu'un comme toi comprendras assez vite.

Cixie se mit à sourire. Elle se leva et écouta le nom des boutons, leur fonction etc…

- On dirait un peu une DeLorean, compris Cixie.

Le Docteur sourit :

- Ah oui, « Retour vers le futur », super film !

Après cette référence, le Docteur continua les explications à Cixie. Elle apprenait vite c'est vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout comprendre le même jour. Il y avait beaucoup trop de terme abstrait pour elle.

Le lendemain, Cixie se réveilla sur son lit une place. Elle découvris le Docteur devant le tableau de commande.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- Pas souvent, avoua t-il.

- Pourquoi avoir construit le TARDIS ? Questionna Cixie.

- Il a été élevé, pas construit. Au départ c'était pour voyager. Mais ça ne m'arrive jamais.

- Ouais je vois, tu passes ton temps à sauver des Mondes et à sauver les gens.

- Voilà, admis le Docteur.

Une bonne partie de la journée se passa tranquillement. Tandis qu'il racontait à Cixie certaines de ses aventures, elle de son côté narrait ses histoires d'évasion sur Terre. Ils riaient souvent. Ils étaient si différent et en même temps si semblable.

Tout à coup le TARDIS se mis à bouger sérieusement. Vu la tête du Docteur, Cixie compris que ce n'était pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Cixie.

- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre nous sommes…

- Quoi ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Nous sommes dans la constellation Kasterborous.

Il scruta ses écrans de contrôle.

- Je ne connais pas cette constellation, admis Cixie. Et pourtant je sais tout sur tout !

- C'est parce qu'aucun humain ne l'a connaît. Elle est à 250 millions d'années-lumière de la Terre. A coordonnées galactiques zéro à dix-onze zéro-zéro-zéro par deux du centre galactique zéro…

- Quoi ? Ola je ne comprend rien !

Le Docteur continua d'appuyer partout sur les boutons.

- On va atterrir dans un trou noir si je n'arrive pas à stopper le TARDIS !

- Un trou noir ? En pleine constellation ? C'est impossible ! Un trou noir c'est une étoile ou une planète morte, elle se replis sur elle-même et ce jusqu'à ce que se créée un champ gravitationnel si intense qu'aucun rayonnement ne peux sans échapper. Plus rien dans l'Univers ne peut lui échapper. Ni lumière, ni gravité, ni temps. Tout ce dont il s'approche et attiré à l'intérieur et ensuite broyé. Alors comment ce trou noir est arrivé dans cette constellation ? Parce ça voudrai dire que…

Cixie n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Elle vit le regard triste du Docteur et elle compris. Elle compris pourquoi il savait toutes ces choses sur cette constellation.

- Oh… Je suis désolé… Ce trou noir… C'est… C'est Gallifrey ? Ta propre planète ?

Il baissa les yeux et Cixie eu sa réponse. Puis il se ressaisit :

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là… Mais le trou noir est en train d'aspirer le TARDIS !

Il y eu une autre secousse qui projeta les deux voyageurs contre le mur. Le vaisseau se mis à trembler et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le Docteur chercha la main de Cixie pour ne pas la perdre et ils restèrent là à attendre que tout ce calme…

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, ils étaient là, assis dans le noir à attendre que les lumières du TARDIS ne reviennent. Seuls les lampes de secours fonctionnaient.

- On est mort ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Non…

- Mais alors… Où sommes nous ?

Le Docteur se leva et aida la jeune fille à faire de même. Il analysa les écrans de contrôle :

- Nous sommes tombé d'un trou noir, nous sommes nul part, nous sommes dans le vide total. Nous sommes dans deux espaces, dans le royaume du silence… Entre deux dimensions.

- Qu'on appel aussi New-York ! S'écria Cixie en ouvrant les portes du TARDIS.

Le Docteur l'a rejoint. Ils sortirent du vaisseau pour découvrir la ville. Ils commencèrent à s'aventurer dehors. Le Docteur resta près de son TARDIS :

- J'ignore ce qu'il a, on dirait qu'il est nauséeux. Qu'il a un indigestion comme s'il ne voulait pas être là…

Cixie se mis à rire.

- T'es sérieux là ?

Vu la tête du Docteur, il l'était même très sérieux. La jeune fille commença à observer les lieux. Mais elle trouvait quelques petits problèmes :

- C'est quoi ces aéronefs dans le ciel ? Y'avait pas ça avant… On est peut-être dans le futur…

Le Docteur pris un journal par terre pour lire la date :

- Non. C'est bien ton époque…

Cixie se dirigea vers un panneau d'affichage et fut choqué par une des publicités.

- C'est… C'est Torchwood ! J'y crois pas ! Ils font de la pub pour leur entreprise ! Non… Ce n'est pas du tout possible…

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le Docteur.

- La force de Torchwood c'est le secret. Jamais ils ne se mettraient à découvert…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, avoua le Docteur. Nous ne sommes pas chez toi…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est bien New York ! Et c'est bien mon époque mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas ta dimension, expliqua t-il. C'est l'autre version de New York. Pour qu'il y est un équilibre dans ton Monde.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est du délire ! Fit Cixie.

- Pourtant c'est le cas.

- Alors ça veut dire… Qu'il y a une autre moi ici ?

Le Docteur compris alors où était le problème, il tenta d'avertir Cixie :

- Oh… Non… Enfin si… Mais ce n'est pas toi… Je sais que tu va vouloir… Hum… Te rencontrer, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu fasse ça d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça pourrai modifier l'équilibre. Ça pourrai aussi changer le passé pour refaire un autre futur.

- Ah bon d'accord… Pas cool…

Cixie jeta des coups d'œils à la ville, pour voir la différence avec sa vraie ville à elle. Puis elle repris ses esprits :

- Mais pour le TARDIS alors ?

Le Docteur regarda son vaisseau.

- Je crois qu'il faut le laisser se reposer. Il va se recharger. 24 heures devraient suffire.

- On peut visiter alors ? S'extasia Cixie.

- Oui. Non ! Non, non, non pas trop. Imagine que quelqu'un connaisse ton autre toi ici ! Et te prenne pour elle. Ça pourrai être fâcheux…

- Mais on va faire quoi ? Et puis j'ai faim ! Je tuerai pour un gros hamburger…

Cixie salivait déjà rien que d'y penser. Le Docteur et elle partirent en direction d'un distributeur de billets :

- J'ai pas de carte bancaire, t'es au courant ? Informa Cixie.

- Tiens, prend mon compte privé.

En disant cela, il sortit son « tournevis » en forme de stylo. Il appuya sur un bouton et dirigea la lumière bleue vers l'écran du distributeur. L'écran demanda alors combien ils voulaient retirer. Cixie en pris pour $100. Ensuite, les deux voyageurs partirent s'installer à un fast food pour boire et manger. Cixie dégustait enfin un énorme hamburger :

- Mmmm, c'est ça qu'est bon ! Avoue que c'est meilleur que ta nourriture bizarre dans le TARDIS.

- Mouais… Faut juste mettre deux jours à la digérer.

Mais Cixie s'en fichait et mordit encore dans son sandwich. Elle bu aussi une grosse lampé de Redbull :

- On va faire quoi pendant 24h ? Questionna t-elle.

- Je sais pas… Mais y'a un truc qui cloche ici…

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait qu'on est dans une autre dimension ? J'vois pas quoi.

Ils finirent leur repas. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis argenté, en appuyant sur le bouton, la lumière s'alluma de nouveau et elle semblait le guider à travers les rues.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça va pas du tout. Y'a comme une onde magnétique par ici.

- C'est normal, expliqua Cixie. La technologie est partout maintenant. On a des ordinateurs aussi plat qu'une feuille, des micro-oreillettes qui servent de téléphone, je paris qu'on peut même faire du feu avec un Iphone.

Elle rigolait, mais pas le Docteur. Il semblait toujours aussi inquiet. Tout à coup il s'arrêta net. Il éteignit la lumière de son tournevis et montra un immense bâtiment à Cixie.

- Torchwood… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

Elle commença à paniquer.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, avoua le Docteur, c'est le fait qu'il y est des Cybermens à l'intérieur…

- Des quoi ?

- Tu sais quand je t'ai dis que j'avais un tas d'ennemis partout dans le temps et l'espace ?

- Ouais…

- J'ai oublié de préciser les dimensions aussi… Et les Cybermens en font partis…


	7. La quatrième Dimension

Episode Sept : La quatrième Dimension.

Cixie lorgna le Docteur.

- C'est quoi un Cybermen ? Pourquoi sont-ils si dangereux ?

- Et bien… Hum… Ce sont des robots. Enfin, en partie. Disons que se sont des Humains changés en robot. Contre leur volonté bien sûr. Ils n'en ont pas conscience, leurs sentiments ont étés enlevés grâce à un boîtier spécial. Par contre, ils sont méchants. Je veux dire, celui qui les commande est méchant. Surtout, ne te laisse jamais toucher par un Cybermen. Leurs mains libèrent une forte dose d'électricité. C'est mortel alors… Ne t'approche pas d'eux.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, rassura Cixie.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entreprise.

- C'est ironique pas vrai ? S'amusa la jeune fille.

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah je veux dire… Tes ennemis avec mes ennemis dans le même endroit… Avoue qu'on a pas du tout de chance !

- Reste à savoir lesquels sont les plus dangereux. Si les Cybermens peuvent tuer avec leurs mains, je suppose que les sbires de Torchwood peuvent nous tirer dessus.

Cixie acquiesça. Puis le Docteur se tourna d'un coup vers elle. Il l'observa attentivement et lui dit sérieusement :

- Ils savent peut-être qui ont est d'accord ? Alors ils connaissent sûrement nos points forts et nos faiblesses…

- Quoi ? Oh tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de…

- Tu ne le connais pas encore c'est tout…

Cixie ne le contredit pas. Il avait peut-être raison. Mais à quoi bon ? Pour le moment elle l'ignorait. Le Docteur expliqua :

- On ne pourra pas retourner dans l'espace. C'est le fort champ magnétique de cette dimension qui nous a emmené dans le trou noir et donc ici par conséquence…

- Ah mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le Docteur pris une mine dépité.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Cixie.

- Je suis désolé. Cixie… On va devoir aller là dedans pour détruire le champ de force…

- Non…

Le Docteur pris Cixie par les épaules, il se plaça juste devant elle :

- Ecoute… Ça va bien se passer d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur !

Il sourit, ce qui fit sourire également Cixie.

- Allons-y ! S'exclama le Docteur.

Ils marchèrent en direction du building. Cixie n'aimait pas l'idée d'être aussi près de ses ennemis. Mais c'était la seule façon de sortir d'ici. Les façades étaient faites de métal, tout était gris, ça donnait la chair de poule rien que vue de dehors. Elle ne voulait pas tellement voir l'intérieur. Mais pour y rentrer, rien de plus simple pour le Docteur. Il sortit de sa poche son papier psychique qui montrait sûrement une carte d'accès au garde. Une fois dedans, ils furent surpris par le blanc/gris des murs et l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Seules les lampes éclairés les bureaux et les couloirs.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ? Murmura Cixie au Docteur.

- J'en sais rien. Il faut que je trouve le centre de commande. Mais je doute que se soit aussi simple que sur le vaisseau des Krillitanes.

Ils continuèrent à marcher lentement, tout en chuchotant.

- Tu peux pas sortir ton tournevis magique est savoir où est la salle ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel :

- Non, ça marche pas comme ça.

Soudain le Docteur s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Il sembla chercher quelque chose.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Cixie. Ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y'a un problème…

Au moment où il dit ça, un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents sorti de derrière et de devant le couloir. Ils entouraient complètement les deux intrus. Par reflex, Cixie et le Docteur levèrent les mains. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de résister. Mais le Docteur tenta quand même :

- Hum… Nous sommes ici pour parler au directeur de Torchwood. C'est très important. Dites-leur que… J'ai retrouvé la fille qui s'est évadé…

Cixie fit les gros yeux au Docteur. Il la rassura en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Apparemment, il avait un plan. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes arrive pour lui dire :

- Aucune fille ne s'est évadé d'ici.

Cixie se mis en colère et lâcha :

- Si ! Il parle de « C.I.X.I.E » ! Votre expérience ! Vous savez : « **C**erveau d'**I**ntelligence **X**x **I**ncubé par l'**E**nergie. » _(XX = Chromosome fille)_

Le Docteur lorgna la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas ça à son sujet. L'origine de son prénom et tout le reste. Il était stupéfait. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Les gardes ne comprenaient pas comment cette fille pouvait en savoir autant. Ils rapprochèrent leur armes des deux intrus.

- On va vous emmenez en cellule le temps de voir qui vous êtes vraiment…

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers le dédale de couloir, à prendre des dizaines d'ascenseurs pour finalement arriver dans ce qu'il ressemblait aux sous-sols. Les gardes firent entrer le Docteur et Cixie dans une cellule. Ils postèrent quelqu'un devant pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent. Trois Cybermens. A leur vu, les deux voyageurs prirent peur. Déjà Cixie, parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, et le Docteur, parce qu'il savait de quoi ils étaient capable.

- Vous allez attendre ici. On va parler au Directeur…

Les gardes s'en allèrent. La cellule n'était pas bien grande.

- Utilise ton tournevis ! S'exclama Cixie.

- Je peux pas, avoua le Docteur.

Il ne quittait pas les Cybermens des yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Parce que si on sort d'ici, les Cybermens nous tuerons. Il suffit juste qu'ils nous touchent. On ne peut pas leur échapper.

Cixie fut sous le choc. Le Docteur se retourna vers elle. La mine sérieuse :

- Il faut que je sache… Tu m'as dit d'où tu venais, comment tu avais été créée mais tu as omis certains détails.

- Et alors ? Ce serai trop long à expliquer de toute façon.

- Je sais, on a pas le temps. Pourtant je pense que tu sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le crois. Je pense que tu connais tous les plans et les secrets de Torchwood. Même si se sont ceux de ta dimension, ça peut toujours être utile ici.

- Non je ne sais rien ! Et même si je le savais, j'ai pas le temps de tout te dire !

- Je sais.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Cixie fut plutôt surprise.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça. Ça ne fera pas mal.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Cixie. Il ferma les yeux et elle aussi.

- Tu as pénétré mon esprit, compris la jeune fille. Tu es dans ma mémoire, dans mes souvenirs…

- Si y'a quelque-chose que je ne dois pas voir, imagine une porte et ferme la. Je ne verrai plus rien.

Quelques secondes passèrent :

- Je vois une porte ouverte juste là que tu devrai fermer… Oh et celle-ci aussi…

- Regarde tout, admis Cixie. Si ça peut t'aider.

- Oh Cixie. Je vois énormément de choses bizarres… Désolé, j'ai réveillé chez toi des souvenirs enfouis. Effets secondaires.

Puis Cixie se mis elle aussi à voir des choses :

- Oh, quelle enfance si solitaire !

- Ça va passer, reste avec moi.

- Oh Docteur, si solitaire vraiment, si triste et si seul… Un petit garçon abandonné, seul par le passé et seul maintenant… Comment supportes-tu ça ?

Le Docteur lâcha Cixie. Il avait effrayé et stupéfait :

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Une porte, elle était ouverte dans ton esprit. Peut-être que n'aurai pas dû rentrer...

Ils se scrutèrent un moment, puis le Docteur repris ses esprits.

- Non c'est bon… C'est la première fois que ça marche dans les deux sens.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Oui… Mais on ne peut pas sortir d'ici. On va devoir attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher pour nous emmener voir le directeur. Après tout, c'était le plan B.

- On avait un plan A ? Badina Cixie.

- Mouais. Mais ça n'a pas trop marché comme tu peux le voir. On va être coincé ici.

- Mais être coincé avec toi c'est pas si mal, s'amusa Cixie.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes arrivèrent. Les Cybermens les laissèrent passer. Apparemment, ils étaient sous leur ordre.

- Le directeur veut vous voir, informa un garde toujours armé.

- Tant mieux, on veut le voir nous aussi, badina le Docteur.

Les robots tueurs fermèrent la marche pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent. Ils repartirent à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs. Cette fois-ci, ils montèrent vers le sommet du bâtiment. Les murs blanc/gris avaient triste mine. Le manque de lumière rendait les lieux lugubres. Les gardes et les Cybermens s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Cixie eu du mal à cacher sa panique…


	8. CIXIE

Episode Huit : C.I.X.I.E

La jeune fille reconnu sans mal les gens qui l'avaient créée. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Elle, elle était vêtu de vêtements moulants en noir. Eux, étaient en costard cravate. D'après leurs allures, on pouvait croire qu'ils dirigeaient le Monde. C'était probablement ce qu'ils pensaient d'ailleurs. Cixie avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Le Docteur parla pour elle.

- Ah vous voilà. On voulait vous voir. Pour trois fois rien, mais…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Coupa la femme d'un air sévère.

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Et elle ? Questionna un des hommes en montrant Cixie du doigt.

Le Docteur et Cixie échangèrent un regard. Finalement cette derrière pu articuler un mensonge :

- Je m'appelle… Alice.

Le Docteur fut surpris mais amusé. Un des hommes pris un verre d'alcool et parla avec tout le calme du Monde :

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu rentrer ici. Mais j'aime les énigmes alors soit. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire dans cet endroit ?

- Et bien… Hum… Nous sommes de simples voyageurs, entama le Docteur. Et notre… Hum… Moyen de locomotion est bloqué par votre champ de force. Alors on se disait, avec toute la naïveté dont on peut faire preuve, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'abaisser votre champ ? Après on s'en va et on ne vous embêtera plus. Vous pouvez me croire.

La femme se mis à rire :

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Hum… Non.

- On abaissera jamais notre champ magnétique. Il nous sert à des fins confidentiels.

Cixie pris une profonde inspiration pour leur parler :

- Alors on va faire un marché. Vous abaissez votre champs quelques heures ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ? S'énerva un des hommes.

- Ou alors je dis à tout le monde qui vous êtes vraiment.

Le trio se mis à rire.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Oh si, avoua Cixie. Vous, vous êtes Théodore Buck dit « Ted », lui c'est John Buck et elle c'est Sarah Gidéon. Vous êtes les patrons d'une entreprise qui créée des intelligences Humaines pour des expériences. C.I.X.I.E : **C**erveau d'**I**ntelligence **X**x **I**ncubé dans l'**E**nergie.

Elle laissa le temps au trois Boss d'encaisser la nouvelle. La femme posa son verre de Whisky sur la table et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Ce qui fit un peu peur à Cixie.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Je sais un tas de chose…

- Alors on devrait te tuer, avoua Ted.

Le Docteur tenta de reprendre les choses en main :

- On ne veut pas de problème. Juste s'en aller et ne jamais revenir.

- J'ai une meilleur idée, fit John.

Sarah savait de quoi il parlait. Elle sortit une sorte de petit flacon de sa veste. Ça ressemblait à du parfum et elle en aspergea Cixie et le Docteur… Qui tombèrent à terre.

- Emmenez-les au Niveau souterrain seize, ordonna Sarah aux gardes et aux Cybermens. On va voir qui sont vraiment ces gens.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le Docteur et Cixie mirent du temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Docteur se releva et il aida Cixie à faire de même. La pièce était noire, seule de faibles lumières les éclairé. Juste assez pour voir que la sortie grouillait de Cybermens.

- On a un plan C ? China Cixie en se massant la tête.

- Ouais… « Rester en vie ».

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici… Utilise ton tournevis pour ouvrir la cage et…

- Non Cixie… Les robots nous attendent. On ne peut pas les combattre.

- Toi non... Mais moi si.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle. Il avait l'air effrayé :

- Non. Hors de question. S'ils te touchent, tu es morte.

- Alors faut pas qu'ils me touchent… Si on reste ici on est mort tous les deux. Tu le sais bien ! Tu as vu dans mes souvenirs, tu sais de quoi sont capable les Big Boss.

- On va trouver un autre moyen.

Il fouilla les parois des murs dans l'espoir de découvrir un trappe, il regarda le plafond et le sol.

- Arrête, dit Cixie. Y'a rien ici. Ecoute, tu m'as déjà vu combattre pas vrai ? Je peux les toucher à la tête sans même qu'eux n'est le temps de me toucher. Je t'assure. Ils ne sont que quatre. Il sont en métal donc très lent au déplacement et leur fabrication robotique ne leur permet pas de faire de grand geste.

Le Docteur lança à Cixie un regard apeuré. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant :

- J'y vais. Tu ouvres la porte avec ton tournevis. Je sors. Tu refermes derrière toi où ils rentreront ici. Je les dégomme et on s'en va.

- Hors de question.

- On a pas le choix…

Et il le savait. C'était bien là tout le problème. A contre-cœur, le Docteur sortit son tournevis de la poche et ouvrit la cage. Il jeta un regard d'encouragement à Cixie et ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit et referma la cage derrière elle. Puis elle se plaça devant les Cybermens. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et quand elle rouvrit, elle était comme en transe. Cixie ne voyait rien d'autre que ses ennemis. Elle faisait extrêmement attention de ne pas toucher leurs mains. Elle se baissait, sautait dans les airs, esquivait les attaques etc… En même temps elle donna des coups aux robots. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de tomber par terre. Le Docteur voyait bien que le combat ne finirai jamais. Il sortit son tournevis et commença à régler les boutons :

- Cixie ! Prend ça !

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur. Il lui lança son arme et elle la rattrapa sans difficulté.

- Pose la lumière devant leur torse. Tu sera assez près. Appui sur le bouton, ça devrait les griller.

Cixie s'exécuta. C'était plus dur de tout coordonner tout en appuyant sur le bouton et en surveillant les autres robots. Le Docteur observait tout. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Cixie réussis à griller le dernier robot. Elle repris son souffle et tendis le tournevis au Docteur à travers les barreaux. Il régla la charge, appuya sur le bouton qui provoqua une lumière bleue et un bruit bizarre et il pu sortir.

- Bien joué Cixie, félicita t-il.

- Bah c'était facile, badina t-elle.

Il sourit et contourna les robots au sol pour sortir de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert. Grâce aux souvenirs de Cixie, il savait à peu près par où passer. Ils prirent couloir sur couloir et marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Cixie ne bug. Elle s'arrêta net :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le Docteur.

- Je sais pas… Je sens… Un truc… Par là…

Elle montra un autre couloir du doigt. Elle commença à s'aventurer dedans mais le Docteur tenta de l'en empêcher :

- Non attend ! Ne… Ne va pas là-bas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai ma petite idée oui, avoua t-il.

Cixie s'y dirigea et le Docteur la suivis. Il arrivèrent sur une immense baie vitrée. De l'autre côté on pouvait facilement apercevoir un caisson rempli de liquide coloré. Cixie s'approcha de plus près. Et elle compris.

- Oh non… C'est… C'est moi là-dedans !

- Oui, admis le Docteur.

- Mais j'ai la même taille que maintenant. Le même âge. Ils m'ont laissé enfermé dedans depuis presque 25 ans !

- C'est une dimension parallèle, ce n'est pas toi…

Cixie se tourna vers le Docteur :

- Il faut la sauver !

- Quoi ? Non ! On va créer un déséquilibre si on bouge trop de chose ici.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser ici !

- Si tu peux !

Le Docteur enlaça Cixie pour l'emmener loin du caisson.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de cet endroit. Mais avant, je dois trouver le moyen de désactiver le champ de force.

Il traîna Cixie dans les autres couloirs. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle pour voir le caisson. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut trop loin…


	9. Evasion

Episode Neuf : Evasion.

Le Docteur et Cixie arrivèrent devant une porte blindé. Cixie avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle repensait à son double dans le caisson tandis que le Docteur ouvrait les portes. De l'autre côté il y avait trois hommes derrière les commandes. Dés que Cixie les aperçu, elle se jeta sur eux avec hargne et les assomma d'un coup sec.

- Rappel-moi de ne jamais être ton ennemi, s'amusa le Docteur.

Il enjamba les hommes sonnés et se mis devant les manettes. Ils commença à voir comment tout cela fonctionné. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis pour décrypter quelques petits trucs. Cixie observait les écrans de contrôle.

- Alors ? Tu trouve comment désactiver le champ ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non. C'est codé. Je ne comprend pas tout.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur recherche qu'ils ne virent pas le trio de Boss se placer derrière eux. Par contre ils entendirent leur arme se charger. Le Docteur et Cixie se retournèrent pour voir trois flingues qui les mettaient en joue.

- Ah d'accord, lâcha Cixie.

- On est pas armé ! Regardez ! On a pas d'armes ! C'est plus prudent.

Ils levèrent les mains pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien.

- Hum… Pourparler ? Tenta Cixie.

Sarah se mis à rire :

- Amusant… Nous savons qui vous êtes… Enfin, pour Alice on ne sait pas encore… Mais lui…

Elle dirigea son arme vers le Docteur.

- Beaucoup de monde vous connaît. Beaucoup de personne vous ont déjà vu. Vous n'êtes pas Terrien mais vous venez aider les Humains. Votre savoir doit être… Infini ! C'est ce qu'il nous manquait. Si on implante vos connaissances dans le cerveau de C.I.X.I.E… Elle sera parfaite !

- Vous vous prenez pour Dieu ! S'énerva Cixie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Si on peut, répondit Ted.

Le Docteur pris tout son sérieux :

- Vous ne m'aurez pas. Ni moi, ni elle.

Il désigna Cixie. John esquissa un rictus :

- Oh mais… On sait tout sur vous Docteur. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant on ne connaissait que vos points forts, on doit avouer que les centaines de caméras qui peuplent ce bâtiment nous ont bien aidés…Pour découvrir votre point faible.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, murmura le Docteur à Cixie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi que vous pensez avoir trouver, ça ne compte pas, expliqua le Docteur. Avec la panique, l'évasion et tout ça…

- C'est justement dans ces moments là qu'on découvre des tas de chose, admis Sarah. Alors vous allez venir avec nous. Juste une petite expérience qui ne fera pas mal…

- Pas question, s'énerva t-il.

- Dans ce cas…

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Ted attrapa Cixie par le bras et lui colla son pistolet sur la tête. Sous le choc, ni elle, ni le Docteur ne su quoi faire. Pour la première fois, Cixie se sentait sans défense. Comme si elle n'avait jamais su se battre. Comme si tous les combats qu'elle avait fait jusqu'alors, n'était pas d'elle. Elle paniquait. Et surtout parce qu'elle voyait aussi que le Docteur avait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cracha t-il.

- On se sert de votre point faible pour que vous regagniez notre cause.

Le Docteur et Cixie s'observèrent interloqués. Ils ne réussirent à faire aucun geste. Le cerveau du Docteur réfléchissait le plus vite possible. Puis il scruta la jeune fille :

- Cixie… Il faut que tu fasses ton p'tit numéro.

Elle lui lança un regard apeuré. Il essaya encore de la rassurer :

- Fais-moi confiance. Concentre toi…

Cixie suivis son conseil. Le trio était un peu intrigué. Ils ne savaient pas bien à quoi s'attendre. Cixie ferma les yeux. Pris une profonde inspiration. Enfin, elle les rouvris et donna un coup de tête à Ted. Sous le choc, il lâcha son arme et tomba par terre. Cixie s'occupait des autres. Elle arrêtait tous les coups et évitait les pistolets. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur chercha comme un fou sur le tableau de commande comment désactiver le champ. Quand il eu trouvé, il appuya dessus. Mais y'avait un problème :

- Il me faut un code ! Hurla t-il à Cixie.

Cette dernière continua ses cascades, elle cogna Sarah et la plaqua sur le sol :

- Quel est le code ? Ordonna t-elle.

- Tu ne l'aura jamais…

Cixie lui décrocha une droite. Elle était énervé et ça se voyait.

- Le code !

Elle allait lui en remettre une lorsque Sarah avoua :

- D'accord, d'accord ! C'est : 4815162342.

Le Docteur écrivit les numéros. Puis sur l'écran, il vit que le champ était enfin désactivé. Cixie regardait le Docteur faire. Elle lui sourit quand elle comprit qu'ils avaient réussis. Mais du coup, elle ne vit pas Sarah se relever derrière elle. Quand Cixie se retourna, la patronne lui décocha un gros coup dans la tête. Cixie tomba complètement sonné par terre. Le Docteur courut vers elle mais Sarah le stoppa en mettant Cixie en joue avec son pistolet.

- N'approchez pas ou je la tue.

Le Docteur ne bougeait plus. Il passa son regard de Sarah à Cixie. Il réfléchissait encore. Sarah elle était en train d'enlever le sang de son visage :

- Votre copine à un sacré atout pour les combats.

- C'est mon amie, pas ma copine, rectifia le Docteur.

- Ouais c'est ça…

Elle chargea son arme tout en regardant le Docteur.

- Ré-activez le champ de force.

- Je ne peux pas… Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

- Non. Vous allez rester ici. J'ai besoin de votre cerveau pour finaliser l'expérience.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! On est pas de ce Monde. Ni de cette dimension. Si on reste ici, ça va provoquer un déséquilibre qui pourrai détruire votre Terre.

Tandis qu'il essayait de la résonner, Cixie ouvrit un œil et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sarah avait le regard focalisé sur le Docteur. Dans un geste rapide et précis, Cixie désarma la Boss d'un coup de pied. Sarah fut sous le choc et la jeune fille en profita pour l'assommer. Cixie avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre à son tour, le Docteur l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Cixie !

Elle se tenait à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Ouais… Je vais bien. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici….

- Oh oui.

Il passa le bras gauche autour de son cou en la tenait par la taille pour la faire marcher aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Ils prirent des couloirs plus ou moins désert pour ne pas se faire attraper. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette d'alarme retentit, mais les deux fugitifs étaient déjà dehors. Le Docteur et Cixie partirent en direction du TARDIS…

Les 24h n'étaient pas encore passés, mais ils décidèrent d'attendre à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ce dernier pouvait résister à tout. Aux tires, aux balles, aux bombes et personne ne pouvait rentrer si le Docteur ne l'invité pas dedans. Cixie était allongé sur son lit et le Docteur restait à côté d'elle :

- Je vais bien, rassura la jeune fille.

- Tu t'es trop battu en très peu de temps, faut que tu te repose.

Cixie s'assis sur le lit et regarda le Docteur. Il avait l'air triste :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? On s'en ai sortit !

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Cixie compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux :

- Docteur ?

Il l'observa et avoua :

- Je suis éternel… Je me régénère mais les Humains dégénèrent. Vous vieillissez et mourrez. Imagines ce qu'on ressent pendant que celle que tu... Tu peux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi mais je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je dois continuer. Et tout seul. C'est le lot des Seigneurs du Temps...

Cixie fut abasourdis.

- Tu veux… Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non… Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

- Mais je devrais partir un jour ou l'autre ? Compris Cixie. Pourquoi ?

- Soit parce que tu sera morte avant, soit parce que tu sera trop âgé.

Cixie se mis à réfléchir.

- Et si je refuse ? Si je veux rester avec toi ici, pour toujours ? Continuer à sauver les Mondes jusqu'à la fin de l'Univers ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

- C'est impossible. Tu n'es pas immortelle. Moi oui.

Cixie se mis à sourire.

- Je suis pas mortelle non plus. Mon cerveau ne peux pas avoir de fin, il a été créé. Je suis juste un gros ordinateur avec des organes vitaux. Il suffit juste de… Trouver une sorte de potion de jouvence pour ces organes là.

Le Docteur analysa les paroles de Cixie. Elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Chez nous, sur Terre, on a une légende qui parle d'une Fontaine de Jouvence. Je pense que dans les millions de galaxies, sur les milliards de planètes qui existent, il doit y avoir quelque chose de similaire.

Le Docteur continua d'écouter l'idée de Cixie.

- Tu sais, Docteur, chez nous on dit également « Il y a plus d'étoiles dans le ciel que de grains de sable sur la Terre. » Avec nos connaissances à nous deux, on devrait pouvoir trouver le bon endroit.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Cixie demanda :

- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

Il se leva :

- J'en dis… Que je vais de ce pas programmer le TARDIS !


	10. L'an 4126

Episode Dix : L'an 4126.

Le TARDIS était enfin en orbite dans l'espace. Cixie elle restait encore un peu allongé sur le lit. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle. Il sortit un stéthoscope de la poche de sa veste. La jeune fille fut un peu intrigué.

- Hum… Comment tu fais rentrer ça dans ta poche ?

Il sourit en disant :

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

Elle se mis à rire. Le Docteur l'ausculta. Pour une fois, il méritait bien le nom de « Docteur ».

- Mais je vais bien, rechigna Cixie.

- Chut j'écoute… Ton cœur… Wouaw !

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta la fille.

- « Ton » cœur. Y'a pas de doute, tu es bien une Terrienne !

- Pourquoi ? Comment ça ?

Le Docteur remis le stéthoscope dans sa poche en disant simplement :

- Parce que moi j'ai deux cœurs.

Cixie lui fit les gros yeux.

- C'est vrai, avoua t-il.

Il aida Cixie à se lever et ils partirent au tableau de commande du vaisseau. Cixie fit le tour des boutons histoire de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait appris.

- Dis-moi… Un Seigneur du Temps ça sert à quoi exactement ?

- A quoi ? Ça sert à rien. Juste à voyager peut-être.

Cixie leva les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond vu qu'elle se trouvait dans le ciel. Elle se demandait si le Docteur pouvait quelque fois être un peu sérieux. Justement, elle le vit attraper un énorme marteau et commencer à frapper le centre de commande avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'horrifia t-elle.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas. Faut parfois donner un p'tit coup au TARDIS. Un ou plusieurs. Il est capricieux.

Il continua à appuyer sur les boutons. Cixie le rejoint. Elle s'occupa de la partie qu'elle comprenais le mieux. Tandis que le Docteur frappait encore le tableau de bord. Il leva les manettes avec les mains et Cixie fut amuser de voir qu'il actionnait aussi des leviers avec un des ses pieds. Il appuyait partout comme un fou.

- Okay… C'est bon. On va aller quelque part… Attends un peu…

Il actionna un autre levier et donna un grand coup de marteau. Le vaisseau bougea un moment puis s'arrêta net.

- Arrivé à destination, déclara le Docteur.

- Et c'est où exactement ?

Le Docteur ouvrit les portes du TARDIS et Cixie découvrit un Monde de glace. Le sol entier à perte de vue était recouvert de neige.

- On est au Pôle Nord ? Badina la fille.

Le Docteur sourit.

- Non. Voici l'année 4126…

- Nous sommes sur Terre ? S'écria Cixie très surprise.

- Ouep. Dans le futur. Les Humains ont migrés un peu partout dans la galaxie, mais il en reste ici. Leur civilisation est très avancé. On pourra se renseigner sur la Fontaine de Jouvence ou un truc dans le genre.

Cixie fut époustouflé.

- Mais… Mais je croyais que le 21 Décembre 2012 serai la fin du Monde !

- Quoi ? Non ! Les Mayas n'étaient pas Medium ! Il fallait bien qu'ils s'arrêtent de compter à un moment ! C'est comme si toi tu comptais depuis ta naissance jusqu'à ta mort. Tu n'aurai pas assez de toute ta vie pour finir tous les chiffres de la Terre. C'est impossible.

- Ah bon d'accord…. J'adore la neige, avoua Cixie en admirant le paysage.

- J'aime ça aussi… Au moins cette fois c'est de la vraie neige…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu sais, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait eu des attaques d'alien à Londres à plusieurs Noëls ? Il a neigé juste après. Mais ce n'était pas de la neige. C'était les restes des vaisseaux détruits se transformant en poussière en traversant l'atmosphère. Ça fait moins magique…

Cixie acquiesça. Soudain elle eu froid. Il neigeait et elle n'avait pour seuls vêtements que sa mini jupe noire et son tee-shirt/débardeur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer tout en restant dehors à contempler le paysage.

- Tu as froid ? Compris le Docteur.

- Non… Je… Je regarde la planète. Ça me semble si irréel…

Le Docteur retira son long imperméable marron foncé qu'il mettait toujours par-dessus son costume. Il le posa sur les épaules de Cixie qui le remercia en souriant. Une fois emmitouflé dedans, elle se sentait bien mieux. Ils restèrent tous les deux à admirer les montagnes blanches, les rochers avec des stalactites et stalagmites.

- Allé viens, on va chercher un peu de civilisation, fit le Docteur.

Et ils partirent sur les sentiers enneigés…

Après une bonne heure de marche, ils trouvèrent un entrepôt très long et tout fait de métal. Le Docteur reluqua la construction.

- On dirait une base. Une base lunaire, marine, spatiale, cette construction est de mauvais goût.

Puis ils cherchèrent une porte. Une fois trouvé, le Docteur tata les poches de sa veste puis posa son regard sur Cixie.

- Oups, désolé…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et ouvrit l'intérieur droit de son imper. Ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, le Docteur plongea sa main dans la poche du manteau pour en sortir son tournevis.

- J'avais oublié ça… Vaut mieux que je le garde…

- Hum… Moui, baragouina Cixie.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et ils purent enfin entrer au chaud. L'intérieur ressemblait à une énorme pièce pleine de tuyaux et de grilles.

- Les créateurs Humains n'ont vraiment aucuns goûts, commenta le Docteur. Cet endroit ressemble à une penderie en carton. Mais en plus grand, et en plus accessible.

Ils continuèrent à marcher droit devant eux. Puis une porte à leur droite s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le Docteur passa devant Cixie :

- Je suis le Docteur et voici mon amie Cixie.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Continua l'homme.

- En marchant, s'amusa le Docteur. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appel Jim.

- Enchantez Jim, repris le Docteur. Dites-moi, parce que je suis idiot, hum… Nous sommes où exactement ?

Jim se mit à rire pensant qu'il blaguait, mais ce n'était pas le cas :

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Non, avoua le Docteur.

Jim reluqua les deux nouveaux arrivant et informa :

- Vous êtes à bord de l' « Enterprise. » Le dernier vaisseau Humain.

- « Enterprise » ? Répéta Cixie. Quoi, comme dans « Star Trek » ?

- Comme dans quoi ? Ne compris pas l'homme.

- Ah oui pardon, s'excusa Cixie. J'ai 2116 ans de retard sur ce coup.

Jim avait l'air complètement perdu ce qui fit sourire les deux voyageurs.

- Bon, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener avec les autres, admis Jim.

Ils marchèrent tous deux à côté de l'homme, lorsque l'attention du Docteur se porta sur la ceinture bourré de gadget de Jim.

- Ce sont des armes ?

Jim regarda sa ceinture :

- Ouais. On en a parfois besoin. Ça vous pose un problème ?

- Hum… Oui, avoua le Docteur. Vous portez une arme. J'ai horreur des gens qui portent une arme près de moi.

Il mit une certaine distance entre lui et Jim et continuèrent de traverser un dédale de couloirs. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qu'il ressemblait à un grand hall. Il y avait d'autre personne et Jim fit les présentations. Une des femmes demanda :

- Vous êtes venu faire quoi tous les deux ici ?

- Oh hum… On visite, répondit le Docteur. Nous sommes des voyageurs… Chercheurs… Futur trouveurs, qui sait !

Il sourit, mais les autres pas tellement. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et une étrange créature en sortit. Elle était grande, chauve avec des sortes de tentacules rouges à la place de la bouche et un fil lumineux qui partait de dessous le nez jusqu'à une sphère blanche qu'il tenait dans la main. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux se mit à parler, la sphère s'alluma.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda discrètement Cixie au Docteur.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce sont des Oods. Des créatures pacifiques.

- Nous sommes au service des Humains, infirma un des Oods.

- Comment ça « au service » ? S'inquiéta Cixie. Vous n'êtes quand même pas… Des esclaves, non ?

- Ola du calme, stoppa un des hommes de la pièce. Les Oods naissent pour servir les Humains. Ils aiment ça et n'ont pas d'autre fonction. Si on ne leur donne pas d'ordre, ils dépérissent…

- Ouais, maugréa Cixie. Moi aussi j'étais comme eux… Y'a pas longtemps…

Le Docteur lorgna la jeune fille. Il savait de quoi elle parlait et il était d'accord avec elle.


	11. Le vaisseau de Jouvence

Episode Onze : Le vaisseau de Jouvence.

Cixie et le Docteur étaient devant un écran holographique. Il montrait une carte de tout le vaisseau posé sur la Terre. Pour mieux examiner l'affichage, le Docteur sortit ses lunettes à monture noire de sa poche et analysa l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement Docteur ? S'enquit Jim.

- Si je vous le dit, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Vous êtes ici et pourtant j'ai du mal à y croire alors tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne me choquera pas.

Le Docteur lorgna Jim par dessus ses lunettes et expliqua avec sérieux :

- On cherche un miracle. Un truc que les Humains appellent « La Fontaine de Jouvence ».

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'homme. Vous plaisantez ?

- Vous voyez ! Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas.

Le Docteur et Cixie restèrent suspendu devant la carte. La jeune fille demanda :

- Comment on va trouver ça sur une simple carte holographique ?

Le Docteur montra une zone du doigt :

- Tu vois ce truc bleu ?

- Mais tout est bleu sur la carte !

- Oui… Mais non. Les bleus sont différents. Et ici, c'est un bleu très clair. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une source d'eau. Alors il suffit de trouver une couleur qui semble… Un peu à part. Une anomalie. Cela dit… Si la Fontaine est caché, comme je le pense, ou si elle n'existe plus, on ne verra rien…

- Ouais… Et donc… On fait quoi ? S'impatienta Cixie.

- Du calme, ma jeune Padawan, s'amusa le Docteur.

- Non mais ça c'est « Star Wars » pas « Star Trek » !

- Oh… Bah tu sais les films Terriens, je m'y mélange un peu…

Le Docteur arrêta d'observer la carte et il rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche. Il fit un peu le tour de la pièce, il avait l'air de fouiller du regard.

- Okay, j'en ai assez vu, admis t-il. Je crois qu'on va repartir au TARDIS.

Mais un homme arriva dans la pièce :

- Je suis le Capitaine Smith, se présenta t-il. Et j'ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas bouger d'ici.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Cixie.

- Nos écrans de contrôle nous signal une pluie de météorites. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. L'extérieur ne sera pas très sûr.

Cixie paniqua un peu.

- Mais hum… Cette pluie, ne va pas durer longtemps pas vrai ?

- Non, mais elle fera quelques dégâts, admis le Capitaine. Je vous conseille de rester ici et de vous accrocher à n'importe quoi.

A peine fini t-il sa phrase, que le sol se mis à trembler. Le Docteur attrapa Cixie par la main et l'emmena contre un mur pour qu'ils puissent s'accrocher aux tuyaux. Des secousses arrivèrent. On aurait dit un tremblement de terre géant. Ils entendirent le plafond s'écrouler un peu plus loin, des hommes appuyés comme des fous sur des boutons pour minimiser les dégâts. La pluie dura quelques minutes durant lesquels Cixie paniqua. Une fois que tout fut fini, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Hum… Je crois ouais… Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais toujours bien !

Il sourit et rejoint un des hommes devant le tableau de commande :

- Quels sont les dégâts ?

- Les météorites ont frappés fort dans les montagnes. Nous en avons reçu une dans le secteur huit. J'envoie des médecins voir si tout va bien.

Le Docteur jeta un regard apeuré à Cixie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cela l'inquiéta sérieusement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les météorites… Dans les montages…

- Quoi ? N'arriva pas à comprendre la jeune fille tant elle paniquait.

Le Docteur parut horrifié et triste à la fois :

- Le TARDIS…

Ni une, ni deux, ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie. Mais au moment de déverrouiller la porte, cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir. Le Capitaine arriva derrière eux :

- Toutes les issus sont bloquées tant que nous n'avons pas analysé tous les dégâts.

- Capitaine ! Mon TARDIS est dehors ! S'exclama le Docteur. J'ai besoin de mon vaisseau ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai, c'est tout ce que je possède !

- Je suis désolé, mais pour le moment vous allez devoir rester ici…

Le Docteur fut horrifié.

- Allons, vous êtes avec votre copine, fit le Capitaine en montrant Cixie du doigt.

- Ah non, nous ne… Commença Cixie.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, termina le Docteur.

- D'accord… Vous prenez soin d'elle au moins ? Questionna le Capitaine.

- C'est elle qui prend soin de moi, avoua le Docteur avec un air mélancolique.

Le Capitaine lui fit un signe d'encouragement de la tête puis il partit vaquer à ses occupations. Cixie lorgna le Docteur. Ce qu'il avait dit… Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que ce fut elle qui prenait soin de lui. Dans sa tête, c'était même le contraire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes là, au fond du couloir tous seuls à réfléchir…

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient retournés dans le hall. Le Capitaine avait demandé à voir le Docteur.

- Les météorites ont détruits tout un niveau et ont creusés des trous immenses dans le sol. Comme on ne connaît pas toutes les attaques de l'espace, on a décidé d'appeler un professionnel.

Le Docteur fit le tour des commandes et des écrans. Les lunettes sur le nez, il demanda avec tout son sérieux :

- Et à qui vous avez fait appel ?…..

Il leva la tête et vit tous les regards braqués sur lui :

- Oh je vois, c'est moi, oui !

Cixie se mit à sourire. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant que le Docteur et le Capitaine discutaient de chose et d'autre. Cixie commençait à ressentir un peu la fatigue. Une femme de l'équipage vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Salut, je m'appel Gina McCallister.

- Moi c'est Cixie.

Gina lorgna le Docteur qui était toujours en plein débat avec le Capitaine.

- Alors, vous et le Docteur, vous êtes ensemble ?

Cixie fronça les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? On est juste ami c'est tout !

- Vous portez son manteau c'est pour ça…

- J'avais froid, ce justifia Cixie.

- Ah bon, déclara Gina à moitié convaincu. Vous avez un petit copain alors ?

Cixie fut surprise par la question, mais répondit quand même :

- J'en ai eu un oui. Avant…

- Il était aussi maigre que le Docteur ? Continua Gina. Parce qu'on dirait que si vous lui faite un câlin, vous lui cassez une côte.

Cixie se mis à rire aux éclats.

- Ah, j'ai réussis à vous faire rire, fit Gina ravis.

- Ouais. Vous êtes drôle. M'enfin… J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt partir… Hum, j'veux dire, ne le prenez pas mal hein, j'aime votre endroit, mais je m'y sentirai très vite claustrophobe !

- Ah oui, je vous comprend. L'« Enterprise » est un chouette vaisseau. Bien que cela semble ne servir à rien sur une planète… Mais il regorge de légendes…

Soudain, la curiosité de Cixie s'activa :

- Des légendes ? Genre quoi ?

Gina se rapprocha de la jeune fille comme pour lui dire un secret :

- Il y a une vieille histoire… On dit que le vaisseau a été construit sur les ruines de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Une légende qui date de plusieurs milliers d'années. Et cela expliquerai la longévité de l'« Enterprise »…

- Oh… Je vois… Et… Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, la légende dit où est enterré la Fontaine ?

Gina secoua la tête pour dire non. Cixie la remercia pour les informations puis elle rejoint le Docteur.

- J'ai une idée, déclara t-elle.

- Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi s'amusa t-il.

- La légende dit que la Fontaine est enterré quelque part ici… J'me disais que, avec un peu de chance, les météorites auraient déblayées le terrain pour nous…

Le Docteur fixa la jeune fille.

- J'ai dis une bêtise ?

Il lui sourit en lui disant :

- Non… Je me suis dit exactement la même chose c'est tout.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Bon… Alors… On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil. Non ?

- Je suis justement en plein pourparler avec le Capitaine, informa le Docteur. C'est pas un facile celui-là…


	12. Immortelle

Episode Douze : Immortelle.

Cixie était face à un Ood. Elle le fixait sans toutefois le dévisager.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu être libre ? Questionna la jeune fille.

Le Ood pris sa sphère blanche qui brilla lorsqu'il dit :

- Nous sommes là pour servir les Humains.

- Mais avant, vous faisiez quoi ?

- Nous naissons pour servir les Humains…

- D'accord, je vois…

Cixie se dirigea vers le Docteur. Il cherchait encore un moyen d'aller dehors en contrant l'autorité du Capitaine sans que celui-ci ne le sache.

- T'as un plan ? Questionna Cixie. On pourrai se servir de ton tournevis sonic.

- Et après quoi ? On cours comme des fous ?

- Bah ça ne changera pas tell'ment nos habitudes. On passe notre temps à courir…

Le Docteur se dirigea vers un des hublots de la pièce. Il avait encore l'air de réfléchir :

- La nuit va tomber, compris t-il. Ce sera le meilleur moment pour se glisser dehors…

- Pourquoi ? On risque de mourir de froid !

- Non, la température a un peu augmenté à cause des météorites. Pas beaucoup de monde ne sera éveillé dans ce vaisseau, on a moins de chance de se faire prendre. Et puis surtout, les météorites émettent un faible halot lumineux. On les distinguera mieux en pleine nuit.

- Ah oui, ça s'tiens, admis Cixie. Faut juste s'occuper jusqu'à ce soir…

Pour commencer, ils partirent en direction du réfectoire. Une pièce très petite avec seulement quelques tables. Ils prirent un plateau en métal et se firent servir une bouilli étrange par des Oods. Cixie avait de la peine pour eux. Le Docteur et elle s'installèrent en duo à une table. Il fallait tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que la nuit arrive. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans ce qui servait de cafétéria. C'est pourquoi, Cixie décida de poser des questions sérieuses au Docteur. Elle entama donc :

- Tu parles en permanence mais tu ne dis rien.

Le Docteur, qui jusqu'alors zieutait tout autour de lui, posa son regard sur Cixie :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien… Ce que tu as dis au Capitaine à propos du TARDIS. Comme quoi c'était la seule chose qu'il te restait, que tu y tenais beaucoup trop… Et puis aussi, quand tu lui as que c'est moi qui prenait soin de toi, alors que, franchement, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Et à Torchwood, si j'ai bien tout suivis ton point faible… C'est moi ?

Le Docteur l'écouta attentivement mais ne su quoi répondre. Il posa ses yeux sur la table pour ne pas regarder Cixie. Qui elle continua :

- C'est pour ça. Tu parles tout le temps. Tu m'apprends des trucs, tu dis des bêtises ce genre de chose. Mais tu n'es pas souvent sérieux…

Il leva la tête et admira Cixie. Sur le coup elle fut un peu gêné :

- Oh hum… Désolé si je t'es…

- Non… Non, ça va. Tu as sans doute raison oui. C'est juste que… Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu es différente toi. En bien, j'entend. Et je ne parle pas de la manière dont tu es venu au Monde, je parle de toi. Ta personnalité. J'aime bien ça chez toi et je ne voudrai pas que ça change à cause de moi ou à cause des batailles qu'on fait ou qu'on fera encore…

- Y'a pas de danger de ce côté là, rassura-t-elle. Je ne compte pas changer ! Je ne me régénère pas comme toi, moi.

- Mais en buvant la potion, la Fontaine de Jouvence… Tu va changer. Tu sera immortelle.

- C'est un mal pour un bien, termina Cixie.

La nuit était arrivée. Seul quelques gardes restaient éveillés. Le Docteur et Cixie se dirigèrent vers la sortie de façon incognito. Tout dans le silence, le Docteur sortit son tournevis de la poche pour ouvrire les portes. Cixie était toujours emmitouflé dans le manteau tant l'air était quand même froid. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cratères les plus proches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de l'un d'eux, Cixie s'arrêta. Elle était subjugué par la beauté de la scène. Les météorites avaient creusés des trous immenses dans le sol et elles reposaient tout au fond. Le noir de la nuit éclairé les pierres qui prenaient une teinte verte fluo. On aurai dit des émeraudes géantes.

- C'est magnifique, lâcha Cixie.

- Oui. On voit pas ça tous les jours. C'est magnifique… Mais dangereux…

Cixie sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voie :

- Tu repenses au TARDIS ? Mais tu as dis qu'il résistait à tout ! Même aux bombes !

- Oui mais… S'il est tombé dans un cratère… Dans les montagnes, les météorites ont dû détruirent des cavités sous le sol. Créant ainsi des trous sans fond…

Cixie n'y avait pas pensé. Soudain, la réalité d'être coincé ici pour toujours lui sauta en plein visage. Elle essayait de ne pas y songer. Le Docteur fit le tour du cratère. Puis revint vers Cixie :

- Il faut trouver un endroit creusé dans le sol… Avec une grotte pas loin. Près du vaisseau si possible. La Fontaine est forcément par là…

Ils décidèrent alors de faire le tour du vaisseau des Humains et de chercher les grottes les plus proches. Ils étaient dehors depuis des heures et n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

- C'est peut-être qu'une simple légende, désespéra Cixie. On trouvera rien ici… Docteur ?

Mais quand elle se retourna, il avait disparu.

- DOCTEUR ! Hurla t-elle.

Cixie attendit quelques minutes, puis elle aperçu une silhouette sortir de la montagne :

- Par ici !

Le Docteur lui faisait signe, Cixie le suivis. Elle arriva alors dans une grotte immense dont le plafond avait été détruit par la pluie de météorites. D'ailleurs, elle vit des pierres vertes un peu partout sur le sol. Le Docteur trop impatient, pris Cixie par la main et l'emmena au fond de la grotte. Ce fut là, qu'elle vit la Fontaine.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Alors la légende est bien réelle !

- Yep !

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'eau. La Fontaine était ancré, taillé dans la roche de la grotte. Seul un petit fil d'eau en sortit. Il était gravé au dessus en lettres d'or « Aqua De Vida ». Sur le rebord, un gros coquillage faisait office de Calice pour boire. Cixie hésita. Elle se pencha au-dessus du bassin pour voir qu'à l'intérieur, des petites météorites étaient tombées, rendant ainsi l'eau scintillante de vert.

- Il suffit… Que je boive ça ? Compris t-elle.

- Oui. Y'a pas l'air d'avoir de piège…

Il sortit toutefois son tournevis sonic pour sonder les environs ainsi que l'eau et la Fontaine :

- Molto bene ! Je dirai juste… A la tienne Cixie !

La jeune fille pris le coquillage et le plongea dans l'eau. Elle hésita un peu et le Docteur lui dit :

- N'oubli pas… Tu deviendras immortelle certes… Tu ne pourra pas mourir de vieillesse. Mais cette potion ne t'empêchera pas de mourir dans un accident ou d'une attaque d'ennemis…

Cixie comprenait, elle acceptait ça. Elle voulait rester pour voyager avec le Docteur. Alors elle ferma les yeux et bu le liquide de la Fontaine… Au début elle ne sentait aucune différence. Mais petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait comme un feu qui la brûlé de l'intérieur. Mais c'était une sensation agréable. Puis tout cela se dissipa. Laissant Cixie seule devant la Fontaine avec le Docteur qui l'analysait.

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Bah… J'vois pas trop de différence quoi.

- Tu le verra dans dix ans.

- Ah oui probablement, admis Cixie en reposant le coquillage.

Le pas plus léger, ils repartirent en direction du vaisseau. Cixie ferma le manteau, l'air était encore plus froid qu'au début de la nuit. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonic pour ouvrir la porte. Mais avant de rentrer, Cixie avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le Docteur. Y'a peut-être des effets secondaires à la potion.

- Non… Non, ça va… C'est juste que…

Elle regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux :

- Je suis immortelle…


	13. New new Cixie

Episode Treize : New new Cixie.

Le Docteur et Cixie rentrèrent au vaisseau. Personne ne les avaient vu le quitter. De ce côté là, ils étaient soulagés. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève, le Docteur et Cixie en profitèrent pour dormir un peu dans des lits de camp.

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par une alarme. Le Docteur et Cixie rejoignirent les autres dans le grand hall.

- C'est quoi cette alerte ? Demanda t-il.

- Rien, expliqua Jim. C'est juste l'heure de se lever.

- Génial, maugréa Cixie. On peut même pas faire de grasse matinée…

Le Capitaine Smith arriva.

- Bonjour tout le monde… Je viens vous dire que nous allons enfin pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui pour évaluer les dégâts de la pluie de météorites. Docteur ?

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Vous allez pouvoir chercher votre vaisseau.

Le Docteur sourit. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde fit la queue pour se servir le petit déjeuner. Encore une fois les Oods étaient de service. Comme d'habitude. Le Docteur et Cixie s'assirent avec un groupe de deux femmes et trois hommes. Ils glanèrent des informations, utiles comme inutiles. Cixie ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle mangeait, mais ça ne lui donnait pas trop faim.

- Je crois que je préfère encore la nourriture du TARDIS avoua t-elle au Docteur.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Puis un Ood arriva pour débarrasser la table. Cixie l'observa faire. Elle voulait comprendre. Pour elle, ces créatures étaient comme les esclaves des Humains dans cette ère-ci.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur rendre leur liberté ? Demanda t-elle à un des hommes attablé.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ils naissent pour nous servir.

- C'est faux, contredis le Docteur. Ils ne naissent même pas avec cette sphère dans les mains. A la place, il y a leur cerveau...

Moment de silence dans le hall, puis le Docteur continua :

- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ces créatures dans leur état normal. Ils sont pacifiques. Ils naissent avec leur cerveau dans les doigts, mais les Hommes le leur arrache pour leur greffer ce traducteur en forme de sphère.

Certaine personne furent outré, d'autre non, elles le savaient déjà. Jim arriva pour se placer face au Docteur.

- Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas d'ici d'accord ? Vous allez pouvoir partir aujourd'hui si vous retrouvez votre vaisseau. Alors ce qu'il se passe sur cette planète, c'est notre problème !

Mais le Docteur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il commença à se mettre un tantinet en colère.

- Regardez tous ces gens, se sont des êtres vivants… Pensez à leur potentiel. Depuis le jour où ils sont arrivés sur cette planète clignant des yeux sous l'astre solaire. Ils pouvaient voir plus loin qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Ils pouvaient faire… Non attendez… Non désolé ça c'est « Le Roi Lion »… Mais… Le problème reste entier ! Laissez-les tranquille !

Cixie ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou approuver. Elle décida de se placer à côté du Docteur pour montrer qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Les autres personnes les reluquèrent comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison.

- Je crois que vous pouvez partir, lâcha Jim.

- Rhô j'y crois pas ! Continua le Docteur. Vous allez laisser ces pauvres créatures comme ça ? Se sont des esclaves !

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'est pas nous qui les avons transformé. Sachez seulement que maintenant les Hommes ne les changent plus. Ceux qui restent… Et bien, ils faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Si on les relâche dans la nature, ils s'auto-détruiraient.

Le Docteur lança un regard noir à Jim. Puis il prit Cixie par la main et l'emmena vers la sortie.

- Dis au revoir Cixie.

- Au revoir Cixie, cracha t-elle avec colère en regardant les derniers Humains.

Le Docteur et elle se retrouvèrent devant la porte de sortie. Le Capitaine Smith arriva derrière eux.

- Petit accrochage au réfectoire ?

- Désolé mon Capitaine. Mais j'avais promis à Cixie de lui montrer les merveilles de l'Univers, pas l'esclavagisme des Humains…

Le Capitaine ne parut pas offensé.

- Je comprends. Nous ne transformons plus les Oods en servants depuis des centaines d'années. Mais on ne peut pas relâcher ceux-là.

- Ouais je sais, ils pourraient mourir d'ennuie sans ordres à recevoir, lança le Docteur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ouais… Moi aussi…

- Au revoir Docteur. J'espère que votre vaisseau sera intacte.

- Moi aussi…

Le Capitaine se tourna vers Cixie.

- Garde un œil sur lui. Il faut quelqu'un de sage pour l'arrêter dans ses délires.

Cixie sourit mais avoua :

- Je ne pense pas être la personne qu'il faut… Je suis une « nouvelle moi » maintenant…

Le Docteur fut amusé. Après les adieux, il ouvrit la porte et ils partirent tous deux chercher le TARDIS avec espoir.

Ils avaient marchés depuis presque une heure lorsqu'il arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissés le TARDIS. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là… Dans un élan de panique, le Docteur couru jusqu'au cratère. Cixie le suivit tant bien que mal. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au bord du gouffre.

- Ce n'est pas trop profond, admis Cixie. Je dois pouvoir descendre et ramener le vaisseau…

Alors qu'elle commença à joindre le geste à la parole, le Docteur la stoppa dans son élan.

- Non… J'y vais. Reste là, je reviens te chercher… C'est promis.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis le Docteur disparu sous la terre…

Cixie n'eu a attendre que cinq minutes, pendant lesquels elle stressa énormément. Enfin elle entendit un bruit. Celui du TARDIS. Il avait un son spécial. De telle sorte qu'en l'entendant, on savait qui arrivé. La cabine téléphonique bleue se matérialisa devant elle. Puis le Docteur en sortit plus souriant que jamais. Cixie fut tellement heureuse qu'elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Tous les deux s'enlacèrent en rentrant dans le vaisseau.

- Nouvelle destination ! S'exclama t-il tout heureux.

Cixie retira le manteau du Docteur pour le pendre dans un coin du TARDIS. Puis elle rejoint le Docteur aux commandes. Ils purent enfin quitter cette planète…

Le soir venu, ils étaient au beau milieu de l'espace. Le Docteur venait de finir d'expliquer à Cixie comment faire marcher le vaisseau. Puis, avec son air mystérieux, il alla chercher quelque chose. Cixie l'attendait tout en zieutant les écrans. Le Docteur revint en tenant à Cixie une clef.

- C'est le double de la clef du TARDIS.

Cixie la pris lentement. Elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait pour lui comme pour elle. Il lui confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Le vaisseau devenait LEUR vaisseau.

- Wouaw, s'exclama Cixie. C'est… Je sais pas quoi dire… A part… MERCI !

De joie, elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça. Il fut un peu surpris mais finalement il se mit à rire.

- Et bien, je crois que tu es contente !

Elle attrapa la clef et la regarda comme si elle tenait le Saint Graal.

- J'y crois pas… Je sais piloter le TARDIS et j'ai la clef !

- J'ai du mal à y croire aussi, avoua le Docteur. Mais tu es brillante !

Cixie rangea soigneusement la clef dans une poche secrète de sa jupe noire. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du tableau de commande en continuant de sourire. Le Docteur la regarda un moment avant de dire :

- Tu vois, c'est toi qui prend soin de moi...

Cixie lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

- Hum… Non. J'crois pas. Tu m'a juste sauvé la vie… Pffffff… Des dizaines de fois ! Dés notre rencontre tu m'as sauvé !

- Tu m'as sauvé énormément de fois aussi je te rappel !

- C'est pas comparable, admis Cixie. Tu m'as emmené dans les étoiles… Personne ne peut prétendre à un tel rêve sur Terre.

Le Docteur était d'accord, mais il termina :

- Avant que tu n'arrives j'étais tout seul… Grâce à toi, je suis un voyageur et un Seigneur du Temps beaucoup moins triste…


	14. Les ennuis sont les ennemis

Episode Quatorze : Les ennuis sont les ennemis. 

Voilà maintenant six mois que Cixie naviguait à bord du TARDIS avec le Docteur. Et elle aimait ça. Elle adorait les aventures, l'inconnu, aider les gens etc… Et elle adorait le Docteur, elle le trouvait fascinant. Et apparemment, lui aussi ressentait la même chose pour elle. Il adorait sa personnalité, sa répartie, sa façon de parler etc… On peut dire que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvé. Ça ne faisait aucuns doutes.

Un matin dans le vaisseau, ils sentirent des drôles de secousses. Ça ne présager rien de bon…

- Quoi ? S'écria le Docteur, comme s'il parlait au TARDIS.

Puis le vaisseau s'arrêta de bouger en plein ciel.

- Quoi ? S'écria de nouveau le Docteur.

Cixie vérifia les écrans de contrôle, le Docteur tira plusieurs leviers, il actionna encore des manivelles avec son pied pour tout faire en même temps, mais le TARDIS n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Malgré les coups de marteau qu'il recevait sans cesse.

- Quoi ! S'énerva le Docteur.

Cixie appuyait sur plusieurs boutons, mais y'avait rien à faire de plus, le TARDIS refusait de répondre.

- Quoi ? S'exclama derechef le Docteur.

Cixie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais arrête de dire « quoi ? » le vaisseau ne va pas te répondre.

- Désolé chéri, mais c'est l'habitude de parler tout seul…

Il se remit de suite aux commandes pendant que Cixie le reluqua l'air étonné :

- « Chéri » ? Répéta t-elle à voie basse pour elle-même.

Puis enfin le TARDIS se stabilisa, le choc fut si brutal que le Docteur et Cixie tombèrent de tout leur long par terre.

- Faut passer un permis pour voler avec ça ? Questionna Cixie.

- Oui et j'l'ai pas eu.

Et soudain, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Un bon gros fou rire. Ils se relevèrent ensuite pour voir où le vaisseau c'était arrêté. Le Docteur ouvrit les portes du TARDIS.

- On dirait la planète Terre, remarqua Cixie.

- On dirait Londres, continua le Docteur.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour fouiller un peu les alentours. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un village plutôt mignon, il y faisait bon et une énorme affiche été accroché : « London 2012 ».

- Trentième Olympiade ! S'extasia le Docteur.

- Ce sont les Jeux Olympiques ? Compris Cixie.

Le Docteur admira le paysage :

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, de beaux Grecs presque nus lançant des disques, combattant l'un contre l'autre dans le sable et tout autour la foule de spectateur… Euh non c'est pas ça… Là c'est un village de vacances !

Soudain, la petite ville disparu. Laissant sur place qu'un vaste espace gris comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avant ça. Le Docteur et Cixie ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils se matérialisèrent à l'intérieur de ce qu'il ressemblait à un vaisseau immense. Tout fabriqué de gris métallique.

- Docteur… S'inquiéta Cixie. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je comprend mieux… Le TARDIS a été transporté ici…

- On a été amené ici ? Compris Cixie. Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Pas encore…

Ils entendirent une porte métallique s'ouvrir. Deux robots en sortirent avec des fusils armés mettant les deux arrivants en joue. Par reflex, Cixie et le Docteur levèrent les mains.

- Vous deux, vous êtes qui ? Demanda une voie robotique.

- Oh hum… Une équipe de légende ! Badina le Docteur.

Toujours les armes dans le dos, Cixie et le Docteur furent emmener à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs.

- Qui sont ces robots ? Questionna Cixie à voie basse.

- Ce ne sont pas des robots. Y'a des créatures dedans. Pas comme les Cybermens, là c'est leur tenu qui est comme ça. Ce sont des Sontariens.

Il avait le regard triste en disant cela :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Cixie toujours en chuchotant.

- Ils étaient là… Lors de la Grande Guerre du Temps qui a détruit ma planète.

- Oh… Je suis désolé…

Et elle était sincère. Puis ils arrivèrent devant deux portes différentes. Un des Sontariens enleva sont casque en métal laissant voir une tête marron toute ratatiné. Cixie essaya de ne laisser paraître aucun signe de surprise. Tout en menaçant avec son arme, l'alien annonça :

- La fille va là-dedans et le Docteur dans l'autre pièce.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un peu apeurés.

- Nous séparer ? Paniqua Cixie. Mais pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse le Sontarien lui cloua le pistolet près du visage.

- Chacun dans sa propre prison, cracha t-il.

- Okay, okay, tenta de calmer le Docteur.

Il regarda Cixie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien aller d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance… Je suis le Docteur !

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de rentrer dans sa cellule et quitter le Docteur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cixie vit que tout était d'un blanc beaucoup trop clair. Un aurai dit une chambre d'hôpital. Elle fut surtout surprise de voir qu'une autre personne était également dedans. Une femme ayant la peau bleu et un costume noir. Cixie s'avança doucement vers elle :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cixie.

La femme lorgna la nouvelle venue.

- Je m'appelle Plava.

Cixie se rapprocha histoire de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

- Bonjour Plava… Dites-moi… Hum… Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

La femme fut surprise par la question de Cixie.

- Nous sommes prisonnières… C'est une cellule. On doit attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

- Qui ça ? S'enquit Cixie moins paniqué qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Vous parlez des Sontariens ?

Plava lui lança un regard mêlé de terreur et de tristesse :

- Oh non… Pire que ça… Je parle des Cybermens… Et surtout… Des Daleks.

Le cerveau de Cixie réfléchi à toute vitesse :

- Oui hum… J'ai déjà combattu les Cybermens… Mais les Daleks… Le Docteur m'en a parlé… Ils étaient là lors de la Grande Guerre du Temps pas vrai ?

Plava fit signe que oui. Cixie pensa à voie haute :

- Ce sont eux… Qui ont détruit la planète du Docteur…

Soudain elle pris conscience dans quel genre d'ennuis elle se trouvait. Pour le moment, elle comptait pas moins de trois ennemis jurés du Docteur et tout ça dans le même vaisseau. Dont une des races qui avait détruite sa planète. De plus, pour la première depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le TARDIS, Cixie et le Docteur étaient séparés. Maintenant elle paniqua…

Le Docteur aussi était dans sa propre cellule. Mais il n'était pas seul non plus. Un autre extraterrestre mâle était avec lui. Un certain Fay. Ils firent les présentations et le Docteur demanda au détenu de lui expliquer la situation. Comme Cixie, il compris dans quoi ils venaient de se fourrer. Le Docteur était à la fois triste et apeuré. Cixie était juste là, de l'autre côté du mur. Leur cellule était collé l'une contre l'autre mais ils ne pouvaient pas se voir… Pas se voir, certes, mais se parler… Le Docteur se mis à étudier chaque centimètres carrées de sa cellule pour y découvrire une faille.

- Ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il montra un conduit du doigt. Il sortit son tournevis sonic de la poche pour enlever la grille. Il savait, ou plutôt il espérait, que Cixie ai la même chose de l'autre côté. Il s'allongea par terre et se mis à parler à travers le conduit.

- Cixie ? Cixie ? C'est le Docteur ! Il y a une grille de ventilation sur le sol, au fond à gauche de ta cellule… Parle-moi…

Alors que Cixie réfléchissait encore à un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin, elle entendit une voie provenir d'on ne sait où. Mais elle reconnu cette voie :

- Docteur ! C'est toi ?

Elle suivit ses consignes et chercha la grille au fond de la cellule. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle s'allongea par terre pour parler au Docteur :

- Je t'entends !

De l'autre côté le Docteur parut soulagé :

- Parfait… Maintenant écoute-moi. Il n'y a pas que les Sontariens ici. Il y a aussi les Cybermens et les Daleks !

- Je sais, je sais , informa. J'ai une amie dans ma cellule qui m'a briefer.

- D'accord… Mais Cixie… Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle le savait :

- Ouais… On est foutu…


	15. Entre les lignes

Episode Quinze : Entre les lignes.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Il ne l'aurai pas formuler comme ça, mais c'était bien la vérité. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à parler lorsque Cixie entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Elle se leva d'un bon. Le Docteur ne pouvait plus lui parler au risque de se faire prendre, mais il pouvait tout écouter. Le Sontarien mis Cixie en joue en lui demandant :

- Vous et le Docteur. Vous êtes arrivé dans la grande boîte bleue ?

Cixie fit signe que oui de la tête.

- On veux cette boîte magique. Mais on ne peut pas l'ouvrir.

Cixie ne savait pas bien quoi faire. Elle articula juste :

- Je… Je sais pas… J'ai pas la clef.

Le Sontarien parut très fâché.

- Alors on va demander au Docteur. Il doit pouvoir l'ouvrir.

- Non attendez ! Hurla Cixie avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Je peux peut-être vous aider !

Elle voulait protéger le Docteur et de l'autre côté, allongé dans sa cellule, ce dernier le compris. Ni tenant plus, il hurla dans la grille :

- NON ! Cixie ! Sauve-toi !

Le Sontarien fut surpris et choqué. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la voie dans la cellule de Cixie. Puis il ferma la porte dans un geste trop rapide et ouvrit celle du Docteur.

- Vous là ! Menaça t-il avec son arme. Comment vous faites pour parler à la fille ?

Le Docteur se leva mais ne dit rien. Le robot alien s'approcha de lui et découvrit la grille à ses pieds. Dans un geste vif, il tira dedans brisant ainsi le seul lien que le Docteur avait avec Cixie.

- NON ! Cria t-il de rage.

Mais le Sontarien s'en moquait. Il lui lança une regard haineux et informa :

- Nous viendrons vous chercher dans quelques minutes…

Puis il ferma la porte de la cellule à clef. Le Docteur s'accroupit par terre, sortit son tournevis et tenta de réparer les dégâts.

- Ça ne marche pas ! S'énerva t-il.

Son compagnon de cellule s'assit par terre avec lui en disant :

- Je peux essayer ? J'ai travaillé dans la communication des vaisseaux.

Le Docteur lui fit oui de la tête. L'air triste, il entendit le Sontarien arriver pour venir le chercher. Il regarda Fay droit dans les yeux et avoua :

- Si vous rétablissez le contact, si vous parlez à Cixie…

Il s'arrêta. Il chercha les mots justes. Comme si ça allait être les derniers :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire… Dites lui… De toute façon elle le sait…

Puis le robot armé vint pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Cixie était toujours allongé par terre en hurlant dans le conduit :

- DOCTEUR !

Plava essayait toujours de la relever pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien, mais Cixie resta encore à tenter de parler au Docteur. Peine perdu, Plava repartit faire les cent pas dans sa cellule. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose :

- Cixie ! S'exclama t-elle. Regardez !

La jeune détourna son regard. Elle se leva pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. La porte de sa cellule n'était pas bien fermé.

- Il la mal verrouillé. Il devait être trop occupé à emmener… Le Docteur.

Elle eu une boule à la gorge en disant cela. Plava se tourna vers elle :

- On peut quitter notre cellule !

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elles découvrirent un couloir vide.

- Je peux vous guider dans les lieux, informa Plava. Je connais un peu cet endroit, mais pas tout cependant…

- Non… Je ne pourrai pas combattre tout le monde… J'ai besoin du Docteur. Il va revenir, il revient toujours.

Plava la pris par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille !

Cixie était tiraillé :

- Je refuse de partir ! Non, moi je vais attendre le Docteur. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour moi. Vous le connaissez pas, lui il est différent. Vous pouvez me croire il est… Même s'il était mort je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Vous croyez que je vais partir sans lui ? Non, je l'attendrai ici.

Plava la comprenait, mais il fallait trouver les bons arguments pour lui expliquer qu'il était vital de partir :

- Et s'il était en danger ? Vous et lui, vous savez piloter ce vaisseau bleu apparemment. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont lui faire une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils désirent ?

Cixie ne voulait pas y penser. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus écouter Plava. Mais cette dernier attrapa les mains de Cixie et les bloqua le long de son corps pour qu'elle continue de l'écouter même contre sa volonté.

- Le Docteur… C'est le dernier survivant de sa planète… Oui, je le connais. Beaucoup de monde connaît le Docteur. Et il ne va pas falloir longtemps aux Daleks pour comprendre qui ils ont capturés. Et quand ils le verront, ils voudront finir leur guerre. Ils vont le tuer !

- Non…

Des larmes commencèrent à brouiller la vision de Cixie. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Plava avait raison.

- Je… Je vous suis, obtempéra Cixie.

Le Docteur était toujours menacé d'une arme. Le Sontarien le guidait à travers le vaisseau.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Kelt, répondit l'alien. Je suis sous les ordres du Capitaine.

- Ah bon d'accord…

Les couloirs blancs n'en finissaient plus et le Docteur tentait encore d'échafauder un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Et aider Cixie par la même occasion.

- Votre vaisseau bleu va nous aider, continua Kelt. On a besoin de l'ouvrir. Tous les objets d'origine alien qui rentrent ici nous appartiennent. La guerre n'est pas fini Mr Le Dernier Survivant de Gallifrey.

Le Docteur savait qu'il voulait toucher la corde sensible. Evidemment ça marché, mais le Docteur tenta de rester stoïque.

- Votre copine n'a pas voulu que vous veniez avec nous, mais finalement vous voilà, continua le Sontarien.

Le Docteur essaya encore et toujours de réfléchir, mais l'ennemi n'arrêté pas de parler pour le déstabiliser.

- Un Seigneur du Temps dans notre vaisseau… Et un Seigneur du Temps qui n'aura même pas le temps de faire ses adieux…

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impatience.

- Oh Kelt, j'ai oublié, vous avez reçu le message ? Fit le Docteur.

- Hum, non. C'est quoi le message ?

- C'est « La Ferme » ! S'énerva le Docteur.

Le Sontarien donna un coup de crosse du fusil dans le dos du Docteur pour le faire taire. Ils continuèrent le reste du chemin en silence.

Plava jouait les guides, mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne connaissait pas tout par cœur.

- Où est-ce qu'ils emmènent le Docteur à votre avis ? Questionna Cixie.

- Sûrement au Capitaine.

- Et vous savez où est-ce qu'il est ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Je crois… Je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin…

Cixie la suivis en murmurant à elle-même :

- J'espère bien oui.

Elles se cachèrent de placards en placards, marchèrent à quatre pattes pour pas que les gens les voient derrière les vitres, elles faisaient attention de ne pas faire de bruit… Pour le moment leur mission était un franc succès. Devant une porte à double battant, elles s'arrêtèrent. Elles n'avaient pas la clef pour passer. Alors Plava et Cixie décidèrent d'attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour se glisser juste derrière. Elles n'attendirent que cinq minutes, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent. Cixie dut faire un effort énorme pour ne pas pousser un cris. En effet, juste en face d'elle, Cixie voyait le Docteur avec un Sontarien. Au moment où elle comptait se jeter sur lui, Plava la retint par le bras. Mais Cixie s'en détacha. Elle observa le moment propice et sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur le Sontarien. Le Docteur fut aussi surpris que l'alien. Mais plus heureux que lui en tout cas. Avec toute la rage qu'elle possédait, Cixie désarma Kelt et l'assomma. Puis elle se tourna vers le Docteur. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer et se jetèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment, puis Cixie répliqua :

- Tu sais, ils ont beau essayés de nous séparer, je pense qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais », admis le Docteur.

- Mais on restera toujours ensemble tous les deux…


	16. Bad Wolf

Episode Seize : Bad Wolf. 

Plava, le Docteur et Cixie continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs blancs du vaisseau. Ils essayaient de ne pas se faire repérer. Soudain ils entendirent des robots arriver, ils décidèrent de vite se cacher dans une pièce. Le Docteur se servit de la petite fenêtre de la porte pour voir qui traversait le couloir. Cixie et Plava lorgnèrent les hublots de la pièce pour voir l'espace et autre chose… Lorsque Cixie se tourna vers le Docteur, elle vit que celui-ci était… Terrifié. Tandis que lui, vit le regard triste de Cixie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna en premier la fille.

Le Docteur avait l'esprit loin. Il voulait répondre à Cixie mais il ne savait pas bien comment expliquer :

- Celui qui vient de passer… Je le connais…

- Oui… Et ? Ne compris pas Cixie.

Le cerveau du Docteur surchauffait, il voulait saisir ce à quoi tout cela rimait. Il se frotta les yeux et lorgna Cixie :

- C'est Davros, lâcha t-il.

Cixie ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion, vu qu'elle ignorait qui était cette personne.

- C'est… Commença le Docteur. C'est lui qui est responsable de la création des Daleks. Il vient de la planète Skaro. Mais c'est impossible… Il ne peux pas être ici…

- Et donc… Il fait parti de tes ennemis ? Mais sérieux, tu en as combien en tout ?

Le Docteur se mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, il ne tenait pas en place, il voulait essayer de tout comprendre. Puis il s'arrêta sur le regard triste de Cixie. Cette dernière lui montra le hublot du doigt. Le Docteur s'en approcha. Il pu y voir l'espace… Et la planète Terre. Il s'éloigna du hublot la mine horrifié.

- Quoi encore ? S'inquiéta Cixie.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ils savent… Ils savent que la Terre… Que c'est ma planète préférée depuis qu'ils ont détruit la mienne…

- Ah… Même moi je l'ignorait, avoua Cixie.

- Et de plus, toi, tu es Terrienne ! Continua le Docteur. Mais oui ! Tout s'explique ! Tu es Terrienne, nous sommes ici près de cette planète. Ils savent que je ferai tout pour la protéger et ils savent que tu viens de là-bas et que… Que je tiens à toi… Leur plan est parfait…

Cixie commença sérieusement à paniquer. Jusqu'à ce que Plava rajoute :

- Je les ai entendu dire qu'ils attaqueraient la Terre dans quelques jours. Pour les fêtes de Noël…

- C'est Noël chez moi ? S'exclama Cixie.

- Ils disent que c'est approprié aux fêtes… Ils disent que sur Terre, les Humains sont violent pendant ces fêtes…

- Ce que vous dites n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua le Docteur. Noël est une période de paix et de générosité et… Qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? Tous mes Noëls se passent comme ça !

Il s'assit par terre contre le mur, Cixie le rejoint pour le rassurer. Mais pour elle aussi la situation devenait de pire en pire. Cixie pris la main du Docteur dans la sienne et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment. Le temps pour eux de se calmer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils repartirent dans le dédale de couloirs avec Plava. Leur objectif était de retrouver le TARDIS. Le Docteur ouvrait les portes grâce à son tournevis sonic. Une bonne heure de stresse plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand entrepôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne voyaient rien tant c'était noir. Mais lorsque Cixie alluma les lumières, ils furent heureux et soulagé de voir le vaisseau devant leur yeux. Sauf que… En se rapprochant de plus prés, le Docteur découvrit une inscription sur le TARDIS. A l'encre noire. Il passa ses doigts dessus. Cixie réussi à lire les deux mots :

- « Bad Wolf » ?

- C'est une sorte… De code… Admis le Docteur. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est trop facile. Nous sommes là devant le TARDIS…

- Ou c'est peut-être juste des gosses qui ont tagués ça, tenta Cixie. Des gosses alien en fait… J'en ai jamais vu d'ailleurs. Mais ça veut rien dire.

- Non… Nous ici et cette inscription… Tout est lié. Même si c'est des gosses, comme tu dis, qui ont écrit ça, ils ne l'ont pas fait par hasard.

- Pourquoi ? Les enfants peuvent être un peu méchants parfois. Ils sont cruels entre eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de les comprendre ? Fit le Docteur.

- Pour toi c'est facile, tu n'as pas d'enfants, admis Cixie.

- J'ai déjà été père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Cixie lui fit les gros yeux. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de tirer plus d'informations de lui. Toutes les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent. Il y avait des Cybermens, des Sontariens, Cixie pu voir pour la première fois les Daleks. Des sortes de gros robots aussi grand qu'un Homme mais avec des roues en guise de pieds et des lasers mortels qui s'échappaient de leur tête. Ils étaient encerclés. Le Docteur avait raison, ils avaient réussis trop facilement à accéder au TARDIS. Tout cela était un piège…

Plava, Cixie et le Docteur mirent leur main en l'air. Leurs regards passaient tantôt du côté des Daleks, puis du côté des Cybermens et ensuite vers les Sontariens. Cixie essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis murmura au Docteur :

- Tu veux que je fasse mon p'tit numéro ?

Il secoua la tête :

- Non… Leur tires sont mortels. Tu ne pourra pas tout éviter… On va se débrouiller.

Cixie le regarda un peu paniqué :

- Docteur, ils ont des armes !

Il se tourna vers Cixie et lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer :

- Et moi pas. Ce qui fait de moi une meilleure personne. Tu ne penses pas ?

Cixie fut à moitié convaincu. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, un Dalek se mis à hurler :

- Extermination !

Un Cybermen se plaça près du Dalek.

- Nous sommes en Guerre, informa t-il.

Le Dalek lui rétorqua avec sa voie robotique :

- Ce n'est pas la guerre, c'est une extermination de parasites.

- Nous sommes cinq millions de Cybermens, combien êtes-vous de Daleks ?

- Quatre.

- Vous voulez détruire les Cybermens avec quatre Daleks ?

- Nous pouvons détruire les Cybermens avec un seul Dalek. Vous êtes supérieurs à nous sous un seul angle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous êtes meilleurs dans l'art de mourir, termina le Dalek.

Le Docteur, Plava et Cixie assistèrent à l'interaction entre les deux espèces. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose à part observer et profiter de la première opportunité qui se présenterai. Hélas pour eux, les Daleks s'approchèrent du Docteur pour l'analyser :

- Cet homme fait partit de nos pires ennemis, fit la voie robotique.

Puis le Dalek se tourna vers Cixie :

- La pulsation cardiaque de la femelle a augmenté.

- Ah ouais quelle surprise, china Plava.

Cixie la lorgna et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est le Docteur, informa Cixie au Dalek. Cinq millions de Cybermens c'est facile… Mais un seul Docteur et vous avez la trouille.

Le Dalek préféra ignorer la remarque et se tourna derechef vers le Docteur :

- Comment avez-vous survécu à la Guerre du Temps ? Questionna la voie robotique.

- En me battant… En montant au front. J'ai assisté à la chute d'Arcadia. J'aimerai bien qu'on en finisse avec ça.

Il était sérieux. Le Dalek rejoint les Sontariens. Tous les ennemis avaient les yeux rivés sur le trio. Un autre Dalek s'avança. Il informa :

- Vous allez voir la planète Terre mourir.

- Alors là vous pouvez toujours rouiller, rétorqua le Docteur.


	17. Le Void

Episode Dix-sept : Le Void.

- Extermination ! Cria la voie robotique du Dalek.

Cixie fit les gros yeux au Docteur, elle lui demanda tout en paniquant :

- Docteur qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Y'a rien qui puissent les arrêter ?

- Non, rien ne peut…

Soudain il eu une illumination.

- Oh bien sûr ! S'exclama t-il.

- Quoi ? S'enquit la jeune fille pleine d'espoir.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'expliquer, le Dalek s'approcha du trio :

- Lequel d'entre vous est le moins important ?

Cixie lui lança un regard haineux.

- On ne fait pas de différence nous ! Tous les trois sommes aussi important l'un que l'autre !

- Lequel d'entre vous est le moins important ? Repris le Dalek.

- Aucun ! Hurla le Docteur.

- Dites-moi lequel d'entre vous est le moins important ou on vous tue tous les trois.

Le Docteur commença à réfléchir à la manière de s'en sortir, lorsque Plava s'avança face au Dalek.

- Je suis la moins importante.

- Quoi ? S'offusquèrent le Docteur et Cixie en même temps.

La jeune fille pris Plava par le bras pour la ramener avec eux, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire.

- Non ! Vous devez rester en vie ! Vous allez vous en sortir ! Vous comprendrez très bientôt pourquoi vous deux, et juste vous deux, devez rester ensemble.

Plava profita de la surprise de Cixie et du Docteur pour s'avancer vers les Daleks.

- Nous voulons des informations, expliqua le robot. Nous allons les prendre dans votre esprit.

Les quatre Daleks sortirent des bras robotiques pour les diriger vers la tête de Plava. Cette dernière eu juste le temps de crier au deux derniers survivants :

- COUREZ !

Puis elle commença à mourir. Les Daleks étaient occupés, les Cybermens et les Sontariens regardés le spectacle donc le Docteur et Cixie en profitèrent pour courir aussi vite que possible vers le TARDIS. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur tout en évitant de justesse les tires des ennemis. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à l'intérieur pensant à ce que Plava venait de faire. Le Docteur se dirigea vers les commandes.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon codétenue. Il s'appel Fay. Ensuite, il va falloir détruire tous ces robots, tout le vaisseau.

Cixie acquiesça.

- Tu as eu une idée non ? Tout à l'heure…

- Oui. On peut les envoyer dans le Void.

- Hum… C'est quoi le Void ? Questionna Cixie.

Le Docteur actionna le TARDIS, il était en train de régler tous les boutons tout en expliquant à Cixie :

- Le Void est une sorte de vide. L'espace entre les dimensions. Il y a toutes sortes de réalités autour de nous, des dimensions différentes, des millions d'Univers parallèles tous collés les uns contre les autres. Le Void, c'est l'espace entre chacun d'eux. Il ne contient absolument rien. Tu imagines ça ? Le néant. Pas de lumière, pas d'obscurité, pas de haut, pas de bas, pas de vie, pas de temps non plus. Sans aucune fin. Mon peuple l'appelait le Void, les Eternels l'appellent le Vent Violent, mais certaine personne appellent ça l'Enfer…

Cixie réfléchit aux propos du Docteur. Elle en apprenait décidément tous les jours avec lui. Puis le TARDIS se matérialisa dans la cellule du Docteur et de Fay.

- Reste-là, ordonna le Docteur. Je vais chercher mon codétenu et ensuite on élabore un plan.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que le Docteur quitta le vaisseau…

Ils étaient de nouveau trois. Ensemble, ils tentèrent de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Bien sûr ils pouvaient quitter le vaisseau ennemi avec le TARDIS mais se serai lâche. Ils laisseraient la Terre à la merci des monstres. Le Docteur faisait les cent pas, puis il proclama :

- Bon écoutez l'équipe, rhô j'n'aime pas les gens qui disent « équipe »… Hum…. Les gars ?… Hum… Euh… Camarades ?… Oh peu importe, Fay ? Tu connais le vaisseau ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Bien. J'ai besoin d'un grand espace. Un grand mur ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle. Tu connais un endroit comme ça ?

L'alien se mis à réfléchir :

- Je pense que la pièce huit dans le niveau quatre pourrai faire l'affaire.

- Parfait. Cixie ? Ton p'tit numéro ne servira à rien contre les robots, mais j'ai besoin de ta matière grise… Et de tes talents de pilote. Fay et moi actionnerons la porte dimensionnelle. Pendant ce temps tu resteras dans le TARDIS. Une fois que tous les robots seront engloutis dans le Void, il faut que tu vienne nous chercher dans la minute qui suit, ou nous serons aspiré à notre tour.

- Okay hum… Comment on se briefe sur le bon temps ?

Le Docteur partit chercher quelque chose au fond du vaisseau, puis il revint avec deux téléphones portables dans les mains :

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Cixie. Je te voyais pas du tout utiliser ça… Bon. Je rentre les numéros et on s'appellent.

Le Docteur lui sourit. Il avait retrouver l'espoir et ça faisait du bien. Il se tourna vers Fay.

- Vous allez assister à un grand moment ! Au fait, votre nom de famille n'est pas « Alonso » par hasard ?

- Hum… Non…

- Dommage… J'ai toujours rêvé de dire « Allons-y Alonso ! ».

Cixie était toute seule à attendre dans le vaisseau. Le téléphone portable dans les mains, elle stressait. Elle aurai voulu être avec le Docteur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cixie repensa à Plava. A son sacrifice pour les sauver. Mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par : « Vous comprendrez très bientôt pourquoi vous deux, et juste vous deux, devez rester ensemble. »

Le Docteur était avec Fay. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle huit au niveau quatre. Encore une fois, le tournevis sonic servait de passe-partout. Mais ils devaient faire attention aux ennemis. Ils étaient plus énervés que jamais. Surtout que le Docteur entre-aperçu Davros une arme à la main cherchant comme un fou les fugitifs. Quand le moment fut bon, le Docteur et Fay rentrèrent dans la salle. Une fois à l'intérieur il chercha l'ordinateur. Y'en avait partout dans le vaisseau. Puis il régla son tournevis sonic et commença ses petits bidouillages. Fay le regardé sans trop comprendre.

- Fay, va falloir trouver quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, ordonna le Docteur.

L'alien commença à fouiller la pièce. Quelques gros tuyaux encrés dans le murs feraient bien l'affaire. Le Docteur entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit son pire ennemis :

- Davros…

Le Docteur était au bord de la panique. Son ennemi avait des pieds comme les Daleks. Genre, des grosses roues pour avancer. Mais le haut n'était pas mécanique. C'était une créature fripé avec des orbites vides à la place des yeux.

- Docteur… Assistez à la résurrection de mon nouvel Empire. Moi, Davros, créateurs des Daleks…

- Mais vous avez été détruit… La première année de la Guerre du Temps. Aux Portes d'Elysium. J'ai vu votre vaisseau amiral plonger dans les dents de l'Enfant Cauchemar. J'ai essayé de vous sauver, plaida le Docteur.

- Mais c'est tombé sur plus fort que vous. Dalek Caan lui-même. Il a volé à travers la folie et le feu. Il est mort un millier de fois. Le Déplacement Temporel d'Urgence l'a ramené dans la Guerre du Temps.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Et pourtant il a réussis. Ça lui a coûté son esprit mais imaginez, un simple et unique Dalek a réussi là où les Empereurs et les Seigneurs du Temps ont échoués. Un témoignage, vous ne pensez pas, de mes remarquables créations ?

Le Docteur comprenait ce qu'il disait :

- Et vous avez fait une nouvelle race de Daleks ?

- Je leur ai donné mon corps. Au sens propre. Chacun d'eux issu d'une cellule de mon corps. Nouveaux Daleks. Vrais Daleks. J'ai mes enfants Docteur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous ?

- Après tout ce temps. Et tout ce qu'on a vu, tout ce qu'on a perdu, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire… Bye !

Avant que Davros ne réagisse, le Docteur activa la porte dimensionnelle qui s'ouvrit. Lui et Fay s'accrochèrent aux murs. Davros se servit de sa technologie Dalek pour se visser au sol. Ils virent alors les Cybermens, les Daleks et les Sontariens aspirés chacun leur tour dans l'immense porte. Le Docteur continua de réfléchir. Davros n'allait pas mourir, il allait rester dans cette même pièce. Or il fallait que lui et Fay sortent d'ici en appelant Cixie. C'était un risque trop énorme. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Davros le savait. Il lança un sourire machiavélique au Docteur. Les ennemis étaient toujours aspirés. Les deux hommes se cramponnaient aux tuyaux.

- Docteur ! Hurla Davros.

Le Docteur le lorgna. Bien qu'un peu intrigué et paniqué par ce qu'il allait dire. Tout en s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber dans le vortex, l'ennemi nargua :

- Docteur… Je sais quels sont vos plans. Cixie va venir vous chercher avec votre TARDIS… Mais je ne lui en donnerai pas le temps… Si jamais elle vient vous récupérer, elle moura.

Le Docteur fut sous le choc. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir Cixie de ne pas sortir les chercher comme c'était prévu. L'appel téléphonique ne devait durer que quelques secondes. Davros prenait plaisir à voir le Docteur se torturer les pensées pour sauver tout le monde.

- Si vous arrêtez ce vortex, je la laisse partir…

- Mais vous détruirez la Terre ! Hurla le Docteur.

- Oui… Voilà un choix crucial par vrai ? Sauver le Monde ou sauver le seul Être qu'on ai jamais aimé…

Le temps passa trop vite pour le Docteur qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la planète et encore moins Cixie.

- C'est peut-être son Destin, continua Davros. Vous croyez au Destin ? Ah non c'est vrai… Vous ne croyez en rien…

- Je ne crois en rien… Commença le Docteur. Mais en dehors de ça… Si je devais croire en quelque chose… Juste une chose… Je ne pourrai croire qu'en elle !

Il laissa le vortex ouvert. Il allait appeler Cixie mais il comptait bien être plus rapide que Davros et courir vers le TARDIS avant qu'elle n'en sorte. L'ennemi chargea son arme. Le vortex touchait à sa fin, les robots du vaisseau étaient tous aspirés. Le Docteur bipa Cixie grâce au téléphone puis tout le reste… Se passa comme au ralenti tout en allant très vite. Davros était toujours cramponnait au sol sinon il serai aspiré. Mais il tenait son arme en joue près à tirer. Le TARDIS se matérialisa entre le Docteur et Fay. Cixie en sortit pour ramener le codétenue dans le vaisseau. Le Docteur courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait devant elle pour la protéger. Ils entendirent un coup de feu et le TARDIS décolla…


	18. Un peu de lui, un peu d'elles

Episode Dix-huit : Un peu de lui, un peu d'elles.

Dans son dernier geste, l'ennemi du Docteur avait bien visé… Le TARDIS était caché dans l'immensité de l'espace. Fay restait assis sur une chaise voyant le triste spectacle devant lui… Cixie était allongé par terre, prés des commandes du TARDIS. Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Docteur. Qui lui était à côté d'elle. Il la tenait par la main. Encore et encore, il réfléchi comment la sauver. Cixie avait été touché par le tir. Elle avait une énorme plaie à l'abdomen. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle avait pourtant une main sur la blessure pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Le Docteur était pétrifié.

- Cixie…

Elle essayait elle aussi de parler. Ses paroles étaient saccadés.

- Docteur… J'ai compris… Ce qu'a dit Plava…

Le Docteur fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se remémorer les dernières paroles de leur ami :

- « Vous comprendrez très bientôt pourquoi vous deux, et juste vous deux, devez rester ensemble. », retrouva le Docteur. C'est ce qu'elle a dit…

- Je l'ai compris, murmura Cixie… Docteur… Il faut que je te dise…

- Non, la coupa t-il. Ne fait pas comme si tu allais dire tes derniers mots. Tu vas vivre !

Cixie esquissa un petit sourire :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la Fontaine de Jouvence m'empêche juste de mourir de vieillesse…

Et il le savait. Mais Cixie n'en avait pas fini :

- Je… Je voulais te dire quelque chose…

- Arrête, supplia le Docteur.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais il voulait rester fort devant Cixie.

- Ecoute… Il faut que tu saches…

- Non, non, non…

Le Docteur ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise adieu, qu'elle parte…

- De toute façon tu le sais…

Fay tiqua en entendant ça. C'était les mots du Docteur quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la cellule et que Fay devait rétablir la communication des grilles. Alors Fay compris ce qu'il se passait entre le Docteur et Cixie. D'ailleurs Plava aussi l'avait compris… Mêmes les robots et les ennemis du Docteur l'avaient devinés. Tout le monde le savait sauf les deux intéressés.

- Je le sais oui, admis le Docteur. Je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça. Tu sais… C'est pareil pour moi, avoua t-il.

Cixie laissa tomber une larme sur le sol du vaisseau. Le Docteur serra sa main dans la sienne encore plus fort.

- Tu as intérêt à vivre ou je te tue, badina t-il au bord des larmes.

Cixie sourit. Puis elle toussa. Elle sentait qu'elle manquait d'air.

- C'est ironique… Une immortelle qui meurt…

Le Docteur laissa lui aussi couler des larmes sur ses joues.

- Cixie… Je…

Elle attendait. Elle le regarda. Il voulait terminer sa phrase. Et dire à voie haute ce que tout le monde savait déjà :

- Je… Cixie, je t'aime…

Il pris le visage de Cixie dans ses mains et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis fort longtemps. Tous les deux, dans le TARDIS, au milieu de l'espace, ils s'embrassèrent… Enfin.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle aucun des deux ne s'attendaient. D'abord, ils s'embrassèrent longtemps pour faire durer ce merveilleux moment. Puis le Docteur sentit un peu de forces en lui le quitter. Il regarda Cixie. Il vit alors une lueur verte l'entourer. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de voir grand chose, parce qu'il tomba à côté d'elle, pour partir dans un magnifique rêve…

Cixie et le Docteur se retrouvèrent tous deux au bord de l'océan. Ils se lorgnèrent et admirèrent le paysage.

- Je… Je ne comprend pas, avoua Cixie.

Le Docteur l'admira :

- Moi non plus…

Cixie analysa l'endroit puis avoua :

- Cette plage… Je la connais… Je n'y suis jamais allé, non mais… Si je la connais c'est parce que je sais tout sur tout. Donc ça veut dire que nous sommes sur Terre.

- Mais où ça ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Nous sommes en Norvège. Darlig Ulv Stranden ou Bad Wolf Bay si tu préfères. La Baie du Grand Méchant Loup, traduit Cixie.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais j'aime l'océan. J'adore la plage. C'est magnifique.

Il se rapprocha de Cixie et pris sa main dans la sienne. Ensemble ils regardèrent l'horizon :

- Mais est-ce réel ? Ou est-ce juste un rêve ? Chercha le Docteur à voie haute.

Cixie se tourna vers lui :

- Peut-être que… Que je suis morte… Et que tu vois mon fantôme.

Le Docteur refusa cette possibilité :

- Non… De toute façon, les fantômes n'existent pas.

- Tu n'y crois pas ? Si toutes les personnes qu'on a perdu, si nos familles pouvaient revenir à la maison, tu ne trouves pas que se serai formidable ?

- J'trouve ça monstrueux.

Cixie sourit quand même :

- T'as raison. Je n'aimerai pas être un fantôme.

- Tu n'en est pas un. J'arrive à te toucher. Je ne comprend pas…

Mais Cixie ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment à réfléchir. Elle attraper le Docteur et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois…

- DOCTEUR ! DOCTEUR !

Fay était en train de secouer le Docteur pour le réveiller. Lorsque enfin ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il comprit un peu lentement où il se trouvait. Il chercha Cixie. Elle était juste là, allongé à côté d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Vous êtes tombé dans les vapes, expliqua Fay.

Puis le Docteur pris Cixie dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que…

- Son cœur… Il bat encore ! S'écria t-il.

Il chercha son pouls et découvris qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

- Comment…

Il chercha une explication.

- Elle était entouré d'énergie, avoua Fay. Quand vous l'avez embrassé, j'ai vu de l'énergie passer de vous à elle. Je pensais que vous le faisiez exprès. Et avant ça elle irradiait. Elle brillait. C'était une couleur… Hum… Vert fluo.

Le Docteur analysa toutes ces informations. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Wouaw… C'est impossible est pourtant c'est arrivé…

- Quoi donc ?

Le Docteur se leva avec Cixie dans les bras pour l'allonger sur son lit tout en expliquant à Fay :

- Je me régénère. Je suis immortelle. Pour que Cixie reste avec moi elle a bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Mais il y a eu une pluie de météorites ce jour là. Certaines sont tombées dans la Fontaine et Cixie l'a bu. Les météorites ont un fort pouvoir énergisant et… Elles agissent comme une sorte d'aimant à énergie. Elles émettent également une lueur verte. Celle que j'ai vue émaner de Cixie. Celle que vous avez vu aussi. Elle allait mourir… Mais quand… Quand je l'ai embrassé, c'était comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Les météorites à l'intérieur d'elle ont activées son énergie et ont jouées les aimants sur mon énergie à moi. L'énergie de ma régénération. D'où ma perte de connaissance….

Le Docteur déposa Cixie sur le lit. Il la borda et resta à son chevet un petit moment. Il avait tout compris :

- Je lui ai transmis un peu de mes « pouvoirs » et avec les météorites en elle… Elle s'est auto-guéri.

Il souleva un peu le débardeur de Cixie pour voir les traces de l'impact de la balle. Il ne vit qu'une cicatrice légèrement verte fluo.

- Le mélange parfait… Admis Fay. Mais c'est votre amour pour elle qui a activé cette guérison.

Le Docteur le lorgna. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait raison.

Le Docteur avait déposé Fay sur sa planète d'origine. L'ancien codétenu ne pu dire au revoir à Cixie car cette dernière dormait toujours. Puis le Docteur actionna le TARDIS qui fit le tour de l'espace…

Cixie dormit pendant au moins trois jours. Le Docteur s'inquiétait un peu, mais de temps il vérifia l'état de son cœur avec son stéthoscope. Puis un jour, il tournait autour des commandes du TARDIS et il vit une fine silhouette s'avancer vers lui. Cixie était emmitouflé dans une couverture. Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises en face des écrans de contrôle.

- Est-ce que ça va Cixie ?

- A merveille ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et en même temps de renaître de mes cendres… C'est trop bizarre… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'aurai dû mourir… Je me sentais mourir…

Le Docteur pris le temps de tout lui expliquer dans les moindres détails. Cixie n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Cela semblait si invraisemblable.

- Mais toi alors ?

- Mais quoi moi alors ? Ne compris pas le Docteur.

- Tu te souviens, avant qu'on se fasse prendre devant le TARDIS, tu as dit que tu avais déjà été père…

Le Docteur la lorgna. Il avait oublié cette étape là.

- Oh c'est génial, on était coincé sur un vaisseau ennemis avec les robots sur le dos et un criminel psychopathe à nos trousses et tu poses encore des questions personnelles.

Puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Enfin le Docteur repris son sérieux :

- Oui…. Y'a longtemps… Dans une autre vie. Sur ma planète, j'avais une famille.

- Oh… Je vois… Ils sont…

- Oui, termina le Docteur. La Guerre a tué tout le monde. Sauf moi et quelques ennemis qui se sont échappés…

Cixie baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait que trop bien sa souffrance.

- Et toi Cixie… Tu sais, j'ai lu dans ton esprit lorsque nous étions à Torchwood. Mais je n'ai pas tout fouillé, par respect.

- Merci.

- Cela dit… Qui est Charlie ?

Cixie tiqua. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce prénom.

- Oh hum… Quand je me suis évadé de l'institut… J'étais seule, sans argent, sans rien… J'ai rencontré Charlie. Un peu par hasard. Comme avec toi en fait et hum… Nous sommes restés ensemble finalement. On s'est caché. On a voyagé…

Elle se mis à rire :

- C'est étrange. J'ai fais avec lui tout ce que je fais avec toi. Sauf que… Avec lui, je restais sur Terre ! Mais un jour… Torchwood est arrivé. Ils me surveillaient… Ils m'espionnaient. J'étais au Canada avec Charlie. Je suis sortis faire quelques courses et… Quand je suis rentré chez nous. Charlie ne me répondait pas. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison et… Il était juste là… Sur le lit… Y'avait du sang partout… Ils l'ont tués. Ils…

Cixie pris son souffle pour finir sa phrase. Elle avait les yeux brillant de larmes.

- Ils avaient peint sur le mur, le logo de Torchwood… Avec le sang de Charlie… C'était comme un message… Pour dire qu'ils seraient toujours là…

Le Docteur ne su quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de Cixie et la pris dans ses bras, contre lui.

- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose, avoua Cixie en sanglot. C'est pour ça que je réfrénais mes sentiments, que je niais tout. Je ne veux pas…

- Chut, rassura le Docteur. Tu n'avais que la Terre pour tout cacher… Moi j'ai tout l'Univers…


	19. Chasse aux sorcières

Episode Dix-neuf : Chasse aux sorcières. 

La routine repris son court. Cixie avait effacé l'écriture sur le TARDIS. Les mots « Bad Wolf » peint en noir. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait, mais elle décida d'ouvrir l'œil pour ne rien manquer. Après les aveux du Docteur au sujet de sa famille, ainsi que ceux au sujet du fiancé de Cixie, les deux amants devinrent des amoureux plus soudés que jamais.

Un autre matin dans le TARDIS. Cixie et le Docteur cherchèrent où et quand aller.

- Tu as une planète préférée ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Mes connaissances astronomiques s'arrêtent à ce que l'Être Humain peut savoir, répondit Cixie. Ma planète préférée serai bien Pluton mais… L'Union Astronomique Internationale à redéfini la notion de « Planète » en Août 2006. Maintenant elle fait parti des objets mineurs du système solaire et elle possède désormais le numéro 134340 dans le catalogue des objets mineurs.

Le Docteur se délecta du savoir de Cixie. Puis elle fini :

- C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien cette planète…

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Je crois… Que c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Comme moi sur Terre…

Il comprenait en effet ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Dans ce cas… J'ai une idée ! Je vais te montrer quelques trucs sympa de 1979 sur ta bonne vieille planète Terre. Allons-y !

Il actionna divers moulinets, appuya sur plusieurs boutons, Cixie l'aida un peu. Puis le TARDIS se mis à trembler. Le Docteur donna des coups de marteaux en criant :

- ATTERRISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE !

Puis le TARDIS se stoppa renversant Cixie et le Docteur. Ils se remirent encore à rire. Puis le Docteur aida Cixie à se relever et tout guilleret, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du vaisseau.

- 1979, une année d'enfer ! S'extasia le Docteur.

Mais à peine ils sortirent du TARDIS que des hommes les mirent en joue avec des fusils. Le Docteur lorgna leurs vêtements et leurs armes.

- 1879… Légèrement différent…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda un des soldats.

Le Docteur tata les poches de son manteau à la recherche de son papier psychique qu'il tendit à l'homme :

- Sir Docteur de Tardis accompagné de Demoiselle Cixie.

- Intéressant mais votre bout de papier est vierge, informa le soldat.

- Oh quelle intelligence ! Badina le Docteur. J'le savais déjà, mais vous êtes un géni.

Le Docteur se moquait un peu alors Cixie tenta :

- Si si j'vous assure, c'est écrit là « Sir Docteur de Tardis »…

- Moi je ne vois que du blanc, continua l'homme.

- Parce que c'est un papier psychique, c'est une longue histoire et j'ai horreur de la rabâcher sans cesse…

Les autres rapprochèrent leurs armes :

- Qu'on les emmènent dans la prison des sorcières !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent le Docteur et Cixie en même temps.

- Vous allez être accusé de sorcellerie.

Cixie et le Docteur tournèrent en rond dans leur cellule. Il y avait avec eux un autre homme. Le Docteur sembla encore et toujours réfléchir :

- Nous sommes en pleine chasse aux sorcières…

- Mais… Tu as dis que ça n'existait pas la magie. Non ? J'veux dire, ça ressemble pas trop à Harry Potter tout ça…

Le Docteur se mis à sourire :

- Il y a dix ans, quand j'ai lu le livre 7…. Oh… Je sanglotais tout seul.

Cixie lui sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment imaginer lire ce genre de livre. Le Docteur continua à réfléchir lorsque l'autre prisonnier au fond de la cellule se mis à tousser et à s'étouffer. Cixie et le Docteur accoururent vers lui. Il crachait de l'eau et il avait l'air de mourir de l'intérieur. Le Docteur appela alors les gardes pour qu'ils viennent les aider. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Le prisonnier était mort.

- Je suis Docteur ! Il est mort de façon naturel.

Les gardes ouvrirent la cellule et prirent le cadavre puis ils refermèrent derrière eux. Le Docteur informa Cixie :

- C'est bizarre… On aurai dit qu'il s'est noyé… De l'intérieur…

- Mais pourquoi tu leur a mentit ?

- Si je leur donne les vrais raisons de la mort tout le monde va paniquer et parler de sorcellerie.

- Et à ton avis c'est quoi ? S'enquit Cixie.

- De la sorcellerie.

Le Docteur resta un petit moment à cogiter. Puis n'y tenant plus, il sortit son tournevis sonic pour ouvrir la cellule.

- J'y pensais plus ! S'exclama Cixie. Pourquoi ne pas avoir ouvert plus tôt ?

- Tant que nous étions là, nous étions ignorés et en sécurité. Mais là… Y'a un truc bizarre.

Cixie le sentait aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Ce qu'on a toujours fait : On se débrouille.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la cellule et s'échappèrent le plus discrètement possible. S'ils rencontraient un garde, Cixie faisait son p'tit numéro pour l'assommer. Ils sortirent dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Il y avait une odeur nauséabonde à cause de l'hygiène de l'époque. Cixie et le Docteur cherchèrent quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi précisément. Une anomalie. Puis Cixie regarda la lune et resta scotché devant. Elle montra du doigt sa trouvaille au Docteur :

- Est-ce que… ? Là-bas, en face de la lune, je rêve pas c'est…

Le Docteur analysa ce qu'il voyait. C'était bien une sorcière qui semblait… Voler.

- Bon viens, on va se mettre à l'abri.

Il pris Cixie par la main et l'emmener dans une maison inhabité. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour voir le spectacle. Savoir où était la lune. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps, la sorcière rentra par la fenêtre. Le Docteur la lorgna.

- Une Carrionite… Compris t-il.

La sorcière, la peau fripé, les vêtements noirs et déchirés jeta un regard haineux au Docteur. Mais ce dernier se mis à sourire.

- Votre pouvoir réside principalement dans la magie des noms…

- Comment ça ? Ne compris pas Cixie.

- En prononçant le nom de son ennemi, elle peut les tuer. Mais nous… On a pas de nom…

Cixie lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

- Hum… Toi tu es peut-être juste « Le Docteur » mais moi je m'appelle Cixie !

- Non, admis le Docteur. « Cixie » c'est juste les initiales du projet duquel tu viens. C'est comme si tu t'appelais « F.B.I » ou « N.A.S.A »… Tu vois ?

- Mouais, bougonna Cixie, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être personne.

Le Docteur reporta son attention sur la sorcière :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ta mort…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il n'avait pas du tout peur :

- Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît même pas !

Elle était face à lui et dans un geste vif elle lui arracha une mèche de cheveux :

- J'ai pour mission de tuer le Docteur !

- Hey ! Cria t-il en se massant le crâne. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

La sorcière recula et sortit une poupée de sa robe où elle y plaça la mèche de cheveux.

- Ce ne sera pas long… Avec ma poupée magique…

- Vous savez, ce que vous appelez « magique », c'est ce que moi j'appel un « module de reproduction d'ADN. » rétorqua le Docteur.

Mais la sorcière donna un grand coup de poignard dans la poupée. Le Docteur poussa un cris en se tenant le cœur et tomba par terre. Cixie était sous le choc. Elle commença à se diriger vers lui mais la sorcière la retint. Elle lui murmura :

- La compagne sans nom… Ils savent qui tu es… Bad Wolf…

Cixie n'eu pas le temps de demander plus d'informations, la sorcière s'éclipsa. La jeune fille en profita pour s'accroupir près du Docteur. Il respirait encore. Puis, elle se souvint :

- Olà Docteur, tu as deux cœurs non ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assis face à Cixie :

- On s'y habitue très vite. Ah !

Il cria de douleur :

- J'n'en ai plus qu'un qui fonctionne ! Vous autres Humains comment faites vous ? Il faut le faire redémarrer ! Frappe-moi le thorax !

Cixie s'exécuta bien qu'elle trouvait cela très étrange. Après plusieurs coups, le Docteur avait de nouveau les deux cœurs qui fonctionnaient. Ils se mirent à courir dehors à la recherche de la sorcière. Ils s'enfuirent vers le TARDIS le temps de trouver une solution et de chercher des informations. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'y entrer. La sorcière se tenait devant le vaisseau…


	20. Nouvelle destination

Episode Vingt : Nouvelle destination. 

Le Docteur se plaça devant Cixie pour la protéger.

- Qui vous envoi ? Demanda t-il.

La sorcière échappa un rire machiavélique.

- Eux… Ils vous veulent vous tuer mon cher Docteur…

La sorcière s'approcha du Docteur et ressortit sa poupée vaudou. Elle recommença à le marteler de coups. Il s'écroula sur le sol et Cixie ne pu supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps.

- Si vous avez le pouvoir des noms, vous avez le pouvoir des mots ! S'enquit Cixie.

Le démon la lorgna avec suspicion. Cixie ne se démonta pas et hurla :

- Que l'objet qui cause notre courroux,

Disparaisse pour toujours

Que le temps accomplisse son travail ultime

En punition de ses horribles crime !

La sorcière commençait à se ratatiner sur elle-même. Elle était en train de mourir. Le Docteur voyait la scène et cria à Cixie :

- Un dernier mot, achève-là avec un dernier mot…

Cixie fut paniquait, elle ne su quoi dire alors elle lâcha sans faire attention :

- Hum… Expelliarmus!

La sorcière commença à brûler. Le Docteur se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Cixie.

- Merci J.K Rowling ! Dit-il.

Cixie se mis à rire. Elle aida le Docteur à rentrer dans le TARDIS. Ils s'assirent un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits :

- C'est quoi, ce que tu as dit ? Questionna t-il.

- Oh hum… C'était dans un vieux truc à la télé. Avec des formules. Les mots étaient bien choisis alors j'ai tenté le coup…

- Bien joué. Tu l'a tué, ça va peut-être te faire bizarre et…

- Non, coupa Cixie.… Je ne l'ai pas tué. La formule devait la faire vieillir d'un seul coup. Bon d'accord, ça a entraîné la mort mais… J'ai pas prononcer les mots de mort…

Le Docteur voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui qui avait déjà tué, il ne voulait pas que Cixie en arrive là un jour. Ils reprirent leur souffle puis Cixie s'inquiéta :

- A ton avis, qui veut te tuer ?

Le Docteur sourit :

- Tu veux toute la liste ?

- Non, mais… Je sais qu'on est blindé d'ennemis, mais… Y'en a un qui sort du lot… Un qui veut absolument te voir mourir… Une idée ?

Le Docteur reprit son sérieux.

- Pas la moindre…

Cixie était toujours pensive. Elle se rappela :

- La sorcière… Elle m'a dit une chose étrange. Elle a dit qu'ils savaient que j'étais « Bad Wolf »… Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Le Docteur lui lança un regard triste et inquiet à la fois…

Quelques heures plus tard, le TARDIS se baladait dans une galaxie et les deux voyageurs à son bord tentèrent de se reposer. Mais le cerveau du Docteur réfléchissait encore. Cixie était assise par terre, mélancolique devant le tableau des commandes. Il s'assit avec elle. Il la tint par la main et la regarda.

- A propos des noms, commença t-il.

Cixie parut encore plus triste :

- Oui, j'ai compris. J'en ai pas. Je ne suis même pas Humaine. Je suis… Qu'une expérience…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es quelqu'un ! Tu es une personne formidable ! Tu as des sentiments, une âme, une pensée… Tu n'as pas de prénom c'est tout. Il suffit juste de t'en trouver un.

Cixie l'admira :

- Ah ? Mais… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai aucune idée…

S'en prévenir, le Docteur l'embrassa. Cela rassura la jeune fille. Puis il murmura :

- Je vais te trouver un prénom. Il restera entre nous.

Cixie lui fit oui de la tête. Et le Docteur lui chuchota son prénom…

Le lendemain, Cixie et le Docteur toujours dans le TARDIS devaient choisir une nouvelle destination. Mais ne sachant pas quelle planète, étoile ou vaisseau prendre, le Docteur fit confiance au TARDIS :

- Et voilà ! Destination aléatoire !

Cixie en apprenait tous les jours décidément. Le vaisseau se posa :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Au bout du voyage, s'amusa le Docteur.

Ils coururent vers les portes du vaisseau et les ouvrirent à la volet. Ils analysèrent l'endroit où ils étaient. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une planète. Mais laquelle ? Le Docteur chercha des hublots pour observer l'extérieur. Cixie vit son regard surprit et inquiet :

- Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- C'est comment à l'extérieur ? Demanda Cixie.

- J'l'ignore…

- C'est rare t'entendre dire ça, badina la jeune fille.

- Aucun Seigneur du Temps n'est allé aussi loin.

Puis ils entendirent un bruit au fond du couloir. Quelque chose sur des roues se dirigeaient vers eux. Le Docteur fut rapide, il pris Cixie par la main et s'enferma lui et elle dans une petite pièce qui devait servir de placard. Il la laissa un peu ouverte pour voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Lorsque les robots, oui c'était des robots, passèrent dans le couloir devant les deux fugitifs, le Docteur et Cixie n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Des Daleks… Ils attendirent qu'ils s'en aillent loin. Puis ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- C'est pas vrai, désespéra le Docteur. Non, non, non… Ils ont survécus, ils s'en sortent toujours alors que moi j'ai tout perdu…

Cixie vit son regard triste, il paraissait si vulnérable. Elle lui pris la main pour lui montrer qu'elle serai toujours là pour lui.

- On devrait peut-être… S'en aller ? Tenta Cixie.

- J'en ai très envie oui, mais…

- Tu ne peux pas laisser les Daleks sur cette planète attendant qu'ils détruisent autre chose, compris la fille.

- Les Daleks ne savent que tuer. Ils n'ont pas d'autre fonction.

- Et où sommes-nous au fait ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Sur… Une planète qui s'appelle Malcassario.

- Ah bon d'accord…

Ils continuèrent à marcher le long du couloir tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il y avait des portes fermées un peu partout. Cependant, sans crier gare, une porte blanche coulissa et devant Cixie et le Docteur se matérialisa… Un Dalek. Sous le choc, Cixie et le Docteur ne bougèrent pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voie robotique dire :

- Le Docteur ! Ennemi juré des Daleks ! Exterminé !

Alors qu'il arma ses bras métalliques, le Docteur et Cixie prirent la poudre d'escampette. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible à travers les couloirs blancs. Ils trouvèrent une petite pièce similaire à celle où ils s'étaient cachés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils rentrèrent dedans et s'assirent en essayant de ne plus respirer. Ils entendirent un peu de temps, histoire que le Dalek soit loin d'eux. Puis Cixie chuchota :

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu as un plan non ?

- En fait, le plan était d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- Et après on fait quoi ?

- Et bien… Ça laisse du temps pour trouver un autre plan, termina le Docteur.

- Oh… Et… C'est quoi cette planète ?

- Le plus important n'est pas ce que c'est… Mais quand c'est… Nous sommes à l'an 100 billards dans le futur. Nous sommes à la fin de l'Univers…

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Cixie.

Le Docteur sortit sous tournevis sonic en le réglant pour capter les Daleks. S'il y en avait dans les parages, il le sentirait. Ils sortirent donc de leur cachette.

- Nous sommes dans un bâtiment bien équipé de la planète. Mais la planète est morte dehors, on ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

- Et hum… C'est censé me rassurer ? Questionna la fille.

- Non… Désolé.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et tombèrent sur une porte blindé. Le Docteur tenta de l'ouvrir avec son tournevis mais cela ne marchait pas.

- Il demande un mot de passe, compris ce dernier.

- Demanda à la machine l'identification du mot de passe. Peut-être qu'on pourra le deviner grâce à ça.

Un coup de tournevis et l'écran afficha :

« 313, 331, 367… ? »

Cixie éclata de rire :

- Sérieux ? Ils pensaient arrêter qui avec ça ! Tape 379.

- Comment tu… ? Commença le Docteur.

- C'est une séquence de nombre heureux ! Chaque nombre entier qui lorsqu'on additionne les carrés de chacun de ces chiffres puis les derniers chiffres de ce résultat donne un, sont appelés des nombres heureux. Un heureux premier et un nombre qui est à la fois heureux et premier. Les mathématiques récréatives ne sont plus enseigné ou quoi ? Badina Cixie.

Le Docteur lui lança un énorme sourire. Il tapa le code en rétorquant :

- J'le savais !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et… Le Docteur et Cixie tombèrent nez à nez avec des hommes tout de noir vêtu, portant des casques de la même couleur et étant armés jusqu'aux dents :

- Oh… Dommage, lâcha Cixie.


	21. Le Maître et le Docteur

Episode Vingt et un : Le Maître et le Docteur. 

- Ferme la porte ! Hurla Cixie.

Ni une, ni deux, le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonic pour fermer la porte face aux robots en noir :

- Mais ça ne va pas les arrêter, expliqua t-il. Ici c'est un grand laboratoire. Il faut que je trouve une pièce à Rayons X.

- Quoi ? Fit Cixie.

Mais le Docteur ne répondit pas, il pris son tournevis pour faire défiler un plan sur l'écran de la porte. Il fouilla à travers le dédale et montra une salle du doigt.

- Là ! Faut qu'on les emmène ici !

A peine eu t-il fini de dire ça, qu'il rouvrit la porte, pris la main de Cixie et courut aussi vite que possible vers son plan d'attaque. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de rentrer dans la salle que le Docteur la ferma grâce à son tournevis. Mais les robots en noirs commençaient déjà à donner des coups. La porte ne résisterait pas longtemps. Le Docteur était en train de bidouiller la machine à Rayon X.

- Cixie, passe derrière la vitre et actionne moi les boutons pour activer la machine.

La jeune fille suivit ses conseils. Elle savait à peu prés comment s'en servir, mais certaine chose lui échappait, elle dû improviser. Puis la porte de la salle céda et les hommes en noirs entrèrent :

- Maintenant ! Cria le Docteur.

Cixie appuya sur un bouton. Elle vit des genres d'éclaires bleus frapper les robots noirs puis ils tombèrent par terre comme des masses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Questionna Cixie.

- J'ai poussé les radiations à 5000% et ils n'ont pas résistés.

Cixie fut très surprise :

- Mais ça ne t'as pas atteint ?

- Non ! Ce ne sont que des rayons X ! On jouait avec des briques de rayons X à la nursery. Tu peux sortir maintenant, j'ai tout absorbé.

Cixie rejoint le Docteur. Ils s'accroupirent au dessus des robots morts :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Interrogea Cixie.

- C'est un bloque de matière. Ouais, un bloque de matière tout simplement. Tu vois, du cuir bien sûr, et bien solide. C'est peut-être le robot fétiche de quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea vers les commandes, où Cixie se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il analysa les boutons, le fonctionnement des machines et tout le reste :

- Oui. Une technologie si avancée que je n'en ai encore jamais vu. On est trop loin dans le futur. Tu as réussis à faire fonctionner ce truc ?

- Hum… Oui… J'ai un peu fait au hasard, mais certaines choses ressemblent un peu aux machines terriennes. J'ai juste… Actualisé mon cerveau… En quelque sorte…

- Brillant ! Tu es brillantes ! Ceci est magnifique ! Et je ne dis pas ça souvent à cause… Et bien… A cause de moi.

Cixie sourit. Même si elle savait tout sur tout, le Docteur restait mille fois plus intelligent qu'elle. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour retourner au TARDIS, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Des Daleks avaient entendus le boucan dans la salle des radios. Ils se ramenèrent tous les quatre. Le Docteur pris encore une fois Cixie par le bras pour l'emmener et s'enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce. Grâce au tournevis il scella la porte. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au fond de la pièce et restèrent scotcher au mur. Ils se collèrent l'un à côté de l'autre lorsqu'ils virent les Daleks faire exploser la porte blindé et rentrer en les menaçant :

- Le Docteur ! Ennemi juré des Daleks ! Exterminé !

Cixie lorgna le Docteur en paniquant. Lui aussi était terrifié. Il leva les mains en l'air pour leur montrer qu'il ne ferai rien puis il tenta :

- Attendez ! Attendez !

Cixie leva elle aussi les mains et elle aussi attendait avec espoir et impatience le plan du Docteur. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une simple radio. Cixie était complètement perdu. Le Docteur posa la radio sur une table.

- Voilà ce que je vous voulez vous montrer, avoua le Docteur. Une simple petite radio.

Les Daleks étaient comme Cixie, ils ne comprenaient pas. Leur voies robotiques demandèrent :

- A quoi cela sert ?

Le Docteur reprit confiance et nargua :

- A quoi ça sert ? A passer de la musique si ça peut vous éclairer ! Sur de la musique on peut… On peut danser ou chanter…

Puis il regarda Cixie :

- On peut tomber amoureux… Sauf si on est un Dalek. Auquel cas, ce n'est que du bruit !

D'un geste rapide il sortit son tournevis et alluma la lumière bleue vers la radio. Cette dernière fit un bruit épouvantable. Comme des ultras-sons. Les Daleks ne pouvaient plus rien faire et le Docteur en profita pour s'échapper avec Cixie. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils partirent en direction du TARDIS. Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent là où ils l'avaient laissé, le vaisseau avait disparu…

Cixie paniqua.

- Docteur ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprend pas !

Le Docteur était perdu dans ses pensées en lorgnant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son TARDIS.

- Non… C'est impossible…

- Je croyais que personne ne pouvait y toucher ! Ni rentrer dedans ! En encore moins le piloter ! S'enquit Cixie.

- Exact, avoua le Docteur. C'est le véhicule des Seigneurs du Temps…

- Alors ça veut dire… Comprit Cixie.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est impossible…

- Rien n'est impossible, dit une voie derrière eux.

Cixie et le Docteur se retournèrent. Bien que la jeune fille ne savait pas du tout à qui ils avaient à faire, le Docteur lui, paraissait un peu inquiet. Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent. Puis l'homme en face des deux prisonniers, répliqua :

- Docteur…

L'intéressé le reluqua. Puis il lui répondit :

- Maître.

Cixie lorgna le Docteur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais son compagnon semblait savoir qui c'était. Et même pire, il avait l'air de le craindre.

- J'adore quand vous m'appelez par mon nom, avoua machiavéliquement le Maître.

- Vous l'avez choisi. Ça relève de la psychiatrie.

- Vous avez choisi le votre… Avoua le Maître. Mais même le mot « Docteur » est faux… Votre vrai nom est caché. Il brûle dans les étoiles, dans la cascade de Méduse elle-même…

Cixie passait son regard du Docteur au Maître, du Maître au Docteur. En quelques secondes à peine, elle avait découvert des tas de nouvelles choses à propos de son compagnon. Des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Le Docteur reprit la parole :

- Vous vous êtes régénéré… Vous avez changé…

- Et vous aussi Monsieur le Docteur, c'est drôle qu'un homme si jeune ai des yeux si vieux.

- C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup lu, badina le Docteur.

La Maître se rapprocha et par réflexe, Cixie et le Docteur reculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le mur. L'ennemi en face semblait s'amuser :

- Vous n'avez pas été facile à trouver. J'ai dû voyager dans le temps et l'espace pour envoyer des factions vous trouver. Mais grâce à cette sorcière, j'avais enfin retrouvé votre trace…

- C'était vous ? Comprit Cixie. Mais la sorcière a dit « Qu'ils » l'avaient envoyés.

- Oui ! Moi et les Daleks. Nous sommes très proche.

- Ils ont détruit notre planète ! Cracha le Docteur.

- Et nous la leur. Nous sommes à égalité.

- Non…

Le Docteur n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il avait en face de lui un autre Seigneur du Temps. Mais ce dernier semblait très différent. Comme s'il avait rejoint le mauvais côté.

- Enfin, reprit le Maître, vous voilà ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites comme voyage, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas facile à localiser !

- On est très… Occupé.

- Occupé ? Et occupé à quoi ? Fit le Maître.

- Oh vous savez… Des trucs… Badina le Docteur.

Le Maître esquissa un mauvais sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Questionna sérieusement le Docteur.

- Ce que je veux ? Je veux tout…

Le Docteur le lorgna, bien qu'il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, il voulait essayer de raisonner le Maître.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes les derniers de notre espèce. Je pensais être le seul. Vraiment. Mais vous étiez trop bien caché. J'aurai dû sentir un autre Seigneur du Temps. Mais pas ici. Vous êtes à la fin de l'Univers. La meilleure des cachettes.

Le Maître se mis à rire.

- Pas une cachette ! Mais un observatoire…

- Un observatoire ? Pour observer quoi ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Mais vous ! Mon ennemi.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Je pourrai être votre allié. Venez avec moi. Avec nous.

Le Maître lorgna Cixie.

- Oui « nous ». Vous et cette… Je ne peux même pas dire « Humaine », vu qu'elle n'est pas normale… Je sais tout de vous. Je vous espionne depuis un moment. Après Torchwood et les autres pièges dans lesquels vous vous êtes fourrés.

Le Docteur eu du mal à comprendre, il chuchota à Cixie :

- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce qu'il nous parle ?

- Fait comme moi, contente-toi d'acquiescer quant il respire, badina la jeune fille.

Le Maître s'approcha d'eux :

- Vous êtes étranges… Tous les deux séparés, vous êtes des armes redoutables. L'intelligence de Cixie et ses atouts quasi surnaturel dans le combat. Et le Docteur avec son savoir, son TARDIS ou son tournevis sonic qui sauve les Mondes. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'une fois ensemble, vous régressez. Cixie est le point faible du Docteur et le Docteur est le point faible de Cixie. N'est-ce pas à la fois merveilleux et bizarre ? Merveilleux dans le sens où, pour une personne comme moi, c'est facile à exploiter.

Les deux amoureux comprirent un peu mieux dans quoi ils étaient fourrés. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, le Maître demanda aux Daleks de rentrer :

- Emmenez mes deux prisonniers… Dans la chambre des Anges…


	22. Ne cligne pas des yeux

Episode Vingt-deux : Ne cligne pas des yeux.

Toujours prisonnier, Cixie et le Docteur furent guider par les Daleks vers une autre pièce du labyrinthe. La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle noire, aucune lumière. Puis la voie robotique du Dalek parla :

- Entrez là dedans. Le Maître viendra vous chercher plus tard. Si vous êtes encore en vie.

Le Docteur pris la main de Cixie et au moment où ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, cette dernière s'alluma et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Cixie découvrit des statues en face d'elle. Des statues d'Anges en train de pleurer. Il y en avait quatre en tout. Cixie ne comprenait pas, elle regarda le Docteur :

- Qu'est-ce que ces statues font ici ?

Le Docteur ne les quitta pas des yeux et il répliqua :

- Ne me regarde pas ! Regarde-les !

- Quoi ? Je ne…

- Se sont des statues uniquement quand on les regarde… Expliqua t-il.

Lorsque Cixie jeta à nouveau un regard vers l'une d'elle, elle échappa un crie. En effet, la statue avait bougée et elle était juste en face d'elle, le visage déformé par la colère et les mains en avant comme pour attraper la jeune fille.

- Ces Êtres sont des assassins solitaires. Personne ne sait vraiment d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont aussi vieux que l'Univers.

- Pas étonnant qu'ils soient ici alors, compris Cixie.

- Oui et s'ils ont réussis à survivre aussi longtemps c'est parce qu'ils ont le système de défense le plus sophistiqué jamais inventé. Ils sont prisonniers du Quantum. Ils n'existent plus dés qu'ils sont observés, dés l'instant où une autre créature vivante les regarde, ils s'immobilisent en statue de pierre, ils n'ont pas le choix. Leur métabolisme est ainsi fait, dés qu'un être vivant les dévisages, ils se transforment immédiatement en pierre. Et on ne peux pas tuer une pierre. Bien sûr une pierre ne peux pas nous tuer non plus, mais dés qu'on détourne le regard, où qu'on cligne des yeux alors là, nous sommes morts…

Cixie arrêta de regarder le Docteur pour voir avec effrois que les statues avaient encore bougées.

- C'est du délire… Chuchota t-elle.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils se cachent les yeux, continua le Docteur. Ils ne pleurent pas du tout. C'est pour ne pas risqué que leur regard se croise. Leur plus grande arme et aussi leur plus grande faiblesse. Ils ne doivent jamais se voir. Se sont les créatures les plus solitaires de l'Univers.

Cixie venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Avec eux. C'est un genre de métaphore. Ces statues sont un peu… Nous.

Le Docteur pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il termina à sa place :

- Par rapport à ce qu'a dit le Maître. Chacun de nous est le point faible de l'autre. Si nous voulons survivre à tout il faudrait arrêter de se voir et redevenir les voyageurs solitaires que nous étions ?

- Je… Je pense oui… Mais… Docteur… Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Qu'importe les risques ! Je préfère affronter milles morts à tes côtés plutôt qu'une vie sur Terre toute seule…

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux avant d'avouer :

- Moi aussi…

Cixie était ravis d'entendre ça.

- On fait quoi alors ? Questionna t-elle.

- Ne cligne pas des yeux, ordonna le Docteur. N'y pense même pas. Cligne et tu es morte. Ne leur tourne pas le dos, ne regarde pas ailleurs et surtout, ne cligne pas !

Cixie était complètement terrifié. Pour elle il était bien plus facile de battre des monstres en bougeant, en donnant des coups ou en se cachant. Mais combattre le mal en restant là sans rien faire était une chose affreusement difficile.

- On ne tiendra pas, compris Cixie. J'ai une idée. Le temps que tu ferme les yeux quelques secondes et que tu trouves un moyen de nous sortir de là, je les regarde. Ensuite tu prends le relais. Je me repose les yeux et je cherche une sortie pendant que tu les observe.

- Ça marche, admis le Docteur. Je commence, prend mon tournevis dans la poche de mon manteau. Règle-le sur 34 et tente un truc avec la porte.

Cixie pu se reposer les yeux puis elle chercha l'arme du Docteur, la régla et courut vers la porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir en posant le tournevis sous tous les angles mais rien ne marchait :

- Elle est bloqué ! Paniqua t-elle.

- Okay, viens me remplacer.

Cixie mis le tournevis dans la main du Docteur et repris sa place devant les statues. Le Docteur alla à son tour bidouiller le mécanisme de la porte. Il protesta :

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils l'ont bloqués.

- Ouais, c'est c'que j'ai dis, railla Cixie. On fait quoi alors ? On va pas tenir longtemps même avec nos tours de garde.

- Non… Va falloir user d'ingéniosité…

- Une idée ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

- Ouais… Mais c'est risqué…

- Si c'est la même que celle que j'ai en tête, ni pense même pas !

- Un piège ? Pour les statues ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Zut ! C'est la même ! Mais ça ne marchera jamais !

- Au point où nous en sommes…

Le Docteur se mis dos à Cixie. Cette dernière avança pour voir les statues et elle marchait vers elles, elle se rapprocha. A mesure qu'elle arrivait vers elles, elle en perdit deux de vues que le Docteur commença à regarder. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux au centre de la pièce, au milieu des Anges.

- A trois, fit le Docteur… Tu ferme les yeux à trois et tu te baisse en même temps. Okay ? Prête ?

- Non… Paniqua la fille.

- Bien… Un, deux… Trois !

Aussi vite que possible, le Docteur et Cixie fermèrent les yeux, se baissèrent et rouvrirent les yeux. Ils avaient réussis à piéger les statues. En étant au milieu d'elles et en se baissant, ces dernières étaient en train de se regarder chacune mutuellement. Elles étaient prisonnières à vie. Tout en rampant pour sortir du cercle, le Docteur pris la main de Cixie pour l'emmener de l'autre côté. Ils regardèrent les statues bloqués puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Le Maître apparu :

- Et bien, et bien… Vous m'impressionnez. Je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si vite…

- C'était un test ? S'offusqua Cixie. Une expérience !

- Ouais. Rassurez-vous, vous l'avez réussis haut la main !

De rage, le Docteur sortit son tournevis de la poche et menaça le Maître. Ce dernier se mis à rire et sortit le sien :

- Vous n'avez qu'un simple tournevis sonic. Moi j'ai un tournevis laser. Bien mieux !

- Mmmm, je préfère le mien, avoua le Docteur.

Le Maître se remis à rire :

- Il est inoffensif ! Cracha t-il.

- Oh oui ! Inoffensif, est le mot juste, c'est pourquoi je l'adore ! Il n'y a ni tué, ni blessé et ni mutilé, mais j'vais vous dire c'que ça fait. Ça fonction essentiel, c'est d'ouvrir les portes… Ou de les fermer…

Le Maître n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Cixie le pris par la veste pour l'envoyez dans la pièce aux statues et le Docteur ferma aussi vite que possible la porte derrière lui. Encore une fois ils se mirent à courir. Le Docteur lorgna en même temps, derrière les vitres, les salles où ils passaient, il cherchait quelque chose. Une fois trouvé, il rentra à l'intérieur suivis de Cixie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce psychopathe dois être en train de faire sauter la porte en ce moment même !

Le Docteur entrant dans des explications tout en en bidouillant des machines :

- La planète est invivable. Pourtant le Maître doit se déplacer, bouger. Il n'a pas de vaisseau alors il doit se téléporter. Je suis sûr que des sites des téléportations se trouvent un peu partout dans cet endroit. Je viens d'en trouver un…

- Mais où veut-tu qu'on se téléporte ? On doit plutôt retrouver le TARDIS !

- C'est justement notre destination ! On aura jamais le temps de fouiller partout, alors…

Il démonta un boîtier sur le mur, arracha les files pour les accrocher à un gros bouton en termina sa phrase :

- Je vais nous téléporter directement dans la cachette du TARDIS.

- Brillant ! Comprit Cixie.

- Je sais !

Il attrapa Cixie par la main, actionna son tournevis en face du bouton, appuya dessus et ils s'éclipsèrent…

Cixie et le Docteur se matérialisèrent en face du TARDIS dans une pièce close.

- Se déplacer dans le temps sans capsule c'est une horreur, commenta le Docteur.

- Cela dit, on y est arrivé non ? C'est déjà une chance.

- La chance n'y est pour rien, c'est grâce à moi.

Cixie se mis à sourire, puis ils rentrèrent enfin dans le vaisseau. Le Docteur enleva son manteau, courut vers les commandes et réfléchi :

- On ne peux pas tuer le Maître… Mais va falloir trouver un moyen de le stopper… En attendant… On s'en va de cet endroit…

Cixie l'aida dans la commande tout en étant bien soulagé d'entendre ça. Ils étaient sortis d'affaire… Enfin, juste pour le moment…


	23. Retour vers le passé

Episode Vingt-trois : Retour vers le passé. 

Ils restèrent quelque temps dans l'espace histoire de trouver un plan d'attaque. Où ils gagneraient, si possible. Cixie était assise devant les commandes tandis que le Docteur faisait les cent pas dans le TARDIS.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Cixie. Le Maître est un Seigneur du Temps comme toi, mais alors pourquoi il est si… Méchant ? S'associer aux Daleks, vouloir tuer des innocents, tu n'es pas comme ça !

- Non… Mais… Quand il était petit, ils l'ont emmenés pour son initiation sur Gallifrey. Il fallait qu'il regarde le Schisme Intempéré. Un trou dans le tissu de la réalité. On peut y voir le Vortex Temporel. Ça fait mal. Depuis il entend continuellement des tambours dans sa tête… Et ça le rend fou…

- Ah oui et pas qu'un peu, railla la fille. Et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?

- Non…

- Donc… On va devoir l'anéantir ? Fit Cixie.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, la jeune fille reposa la question :

- Alors tu vas devoir le tuer pas vrai ?

Le Docteur lui expliqua :

- C'est comme ça que le Maître a commencé... Je ne suis pas vraiment innocent. J'ai pris des vies. Et puis, ça a été pire, je suis devenu malin… J'ai manipulé les gens pour qu'ils prennent leur vie eux-mêmes. Parfois je me dis qu'un Seigneur du Temps vit trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Mais… S'il veut détruire le Monde ou l'Univers, il faudra que…

- Non… Il est sous ma responsabilité. Nous sommes les derniers de notre espèce…

- Je vois…

Puis Cixie se rappela d'une chose :

- Et au sujet de… « Bad Wolf » ?

Le Docteur scruta Cixie.

- Bad Wolf… Répéta t-il. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Hum… Non, pas vraiment non, avoua Cixie.

- Bad Wolf c'est la fin de l'Univers…

Cixie tenta de comprendre :

- Quoi ? Comme… La fin de TOUS les Mondes ?

- Oui…

- Mais c'est impossible !

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour se planter devant le Docteur :

- La sorcière et même les autres semblent croire que… Ils pensent que JE suis Bad Wolf ! Tu ne va pas me dire que je vais tout détruire ! Si ?

Le Docteur s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait la rassurer et lui expliquer :

- Pas volontairement bien sûr… Mais… Je sais pas… Parfois la vie d'une seule personne peut changer le cours de l'histoire… Imagine… Si tu meurs… Ta mort pourrai provoquer l'effondrement des Mondes…

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'aides, on sauve des gens, on sauve des Mondes… Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas… La Maître ne serai pas assez fou pour t'attaquer maintenant…

Cixie non plus ne comprenait pas :

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es avec moi. Il sait ce dont tu es capable et il sait que je te protégerai coûte que coûte… Non, il va t'attaquer au moment où tu sera le plus vulnérable… Sauf que ça n'arriverai jamais…

Puis Cixie eu une illumination :

- Ou alors c'est déjà arrivé…

Le regard étonné du Docteur fit comprendre à Cixie qu'elle devait s'expliquer :

- Le Maître, il a un manipulateur de vortex. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace ! Lui aussi !

- Oh excuse-moi ! C'est pas voyager dans l'temps ça ! C'est comme si j'avais une voiture de sport et lui une vulgaire patinette de l'espace !

- Les mecs et leurs jouets… Railla Cixie. Mais écoute, ça revient au même ! Il peut partir dans le passé !

- Mais pourquoi ? A quoi ça lui…

Le Docteur compris où Cixie voulait en venir :

- C'est l'effet papillon… Pour t'attaquer sans ma protection, le mieux est de le faire… Avant notre rencontre !

Il courut bidouiller le TARDIS pour un nouveau voyage. Cixie l'aida du mieux qu'elle pu tout en parlant :

- Exactement ! Il va faire en sorte qu'on ne se rencontre jamais ! Et il lui suffira de tuer un de nous ! On s'est sauvé la vie tellement de fois, qu'il suffit d'en tuer un pour que l'autre disparaisse !

Le Docteur continua d'actionner le vaisseau :

- Voilà pourquoi tu es Bad Wolf ! Sans toi, sans nous, les Mondes ne seront jamais sauvés ! Et se sera la fin des Temps.

Le TARDIS fut le voyage le plus important à travers le temps et l'espace…

Cixie et le Docteur se retrouvèrent en ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils laissèrent le vaisseau bien caché. Puis ils se mirent à courir pour trouver leur autres eux dans cette réalité-ci.

- Il ne faudra surtout pas se toucher ! Expliqua Le Docteur. Ça provoquerai une faille irréversible. Pire que la fin du Monde !

- Ah mais… Comment on va faire ?

- L'un de nous ira empêcher le Maître. L'autre restera en retrait et entrera en action si besoin est. Mais faut que celui qui aille là-bas, soit le contraire de celui qu'il veux sauver… Si tu m'a compris, regarde-moi en ayant l'air effrayé.

Oui Cixie avait compris. Si le Docteur partait au combat, c'était pour sauver Cixie. Et inversement. Il fallait donc qu'ils sachent qui le Maître voulait tuer pour envoyer son contraire.

- Si j'étais aussi fou que le Maître, je te tuerai toi Cixie, fit le Docteur.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'ici tu n'es pas immortelle, tu n'es pas sous ma protection, tu es vulnérable, tu échappe à tes ennemis et surtout, tu ne te régénère pas, contrairement à moi…

- Vu comme ça… Donc c'est toi qui pars ?

Le Docteur acquiesça. Ils cherchèrent leur double et une fois trouvé, ils devaient agir.

- J'y vais, avoua le Docteur. Je vais les espionner. Reste en retrait. Je vais trouver le Maître et… Je sais pas, l'empêcher d'agir. Au moindre problème retourne au TARDIS.

Cixie était très inquiète, mais elle obéis. Le Docteur embrassa Cixie puis il partit.

De là où elle était, Cixie voyait toute la scène. Elle voyait son autre elle courir pour échapper à Torchwood. Loin devant elle, Cixie voyait aussi le Docteur du passé marcher tranquillement. Puis ce fut là qu'elle aperçu le Maître. Il avait comme une arme à la main et il la pointé directement sur la Cixie du passé. Celle du présent chercha frénétiquement son Docteur du regard. Mais elle ne le voyait nul part. Elle commença à se poser des questions et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour empêcher le meurtre, le Docteur se posta derrière le Maître…

- Ne faites pas ça ! Cria le Docteur dans le dos du Maître.

Ce dernier se retourna avec un mauvais rictus au lèvre :

- Bravo… Quelle intelligence ! J'aurai dû m'en douter…

Le Docteur se posta devant lui, il sortit son tournevis sonic et désactiva l'arme du Maître.

- Pourquoi vouloir détruire l'Univers ? A quoi cela vous sert !

Le Maître se mis à rire.

- Je me fou de l'Univers ! Je vis à la Fin des Temps. Non, ce que je veux, c'est être le dernier…

- Le dernier… Seigneur du Temps ? Compris le Docteur. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de juste me tuer ?

- Parce que vous pouvez vous régénérer ! Mais si je vous tue dans le passé, tout ce que vous avez fait sera annulé. Et vous pourrez mourir !

Le Docteur voulait le résonner.

- Ecoutez, on peut vous aider… Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête… Mais vous pouvez être plus fort ! Vous pouvez vous en sortir… Laissez-moi vous aider, nous sommes les derniers de notre espèce…

Au début le Docteur pensait que son laïus marcherait, mais le Maître se remis à rire :

- Non… Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous ! Je préfère mourir ! Mais je sais que vous ne pourrez pas me tuer… Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Le Monde réel est un mensonge. Se sont les cauchemars qui sont réels…

Il jeta un dernier regard au Docteur puis il se téléporta.

Cixie avait vu toute la scène mais n'avait rien entendu. Juste après elle regarda d'un autre œil sa rencontre avec le Docteur. C'était étrange… Qu'une si petite chose insignifiante dans le Monde puisse tout changer. Juste là. Comme ça… Elle rejoignit son Docteur en faisant attention que les autres eux ne la voie pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Cixie.

Le Docteur lui expliqua tout en rentrant au TARDIS. Il allait insérer la clef dans la serrure lorsque le téléphone sonna. Cixie et le Docteur se lorgnèrent :

- C'est impossible, fit le Docteur. Tout est factice, le téléphone ne marche pas à l'extérieur…

Cixie ouvrit la petite fenêtre et découvrit un vieux téléphone des années 50.

- Regarde le numéro qui s'affiche…

Le Docteur analysa les nombres :

- Numéro entrant : 134340. C'est…

- C'est le code de Pluton, de ma planète… Attends, c'est pas elle qui appel !

- Non ! Répliqua le Docteur. Mais quelqu'un utilise ça… Quelqu'un qui te connais… Qui nous connaît…

Le Docteur décrocha le téléphone. Il ne parla pas, il attendait que l'autre personne le fasse. Après quelques secondes de silence, il pu entendre :

- Extermination !

Le Docteur raccrocha violemment le téléphone puis il rentra dans le TARDIS en y emmenant Cixie par la main.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Ils n'en n'ont pas fini avec moi… Avec nous… Le Maître et les Daleks…

- Ah… Hum… Alors on fait quoi ?

Le Docteur se dirigea vers les commandes, actionna tous les boutons à la vitesse de la lumière tout en avouant :

- On retourne sur Malcassario et on les arrête une bonne fois pour toute !


	24. Le cœur du TARDIS

Episode Vingt-quatre : Le cœur du TARDIS.

Le voyage fut secoué. Inutile d'espérer atterrir en douceur. Une fois arrivé, Cixie et le Docteur tombèrent à la renverse. Ils se prirent encore un fou rire qu'ils laissèrent durer. Ils avaient peur que se soit la dernière fois qu'ils riaient. Puis ils se relevèrent. Ils se jetèrent un regard d'encouragement et marchèrent vers les portes du TARDIS…

En les ouvrant ils pensaient voir des dizaines de Daleks prêt à tirer, mais il n'y avait personne. L'endroit était anormalement désert.

- Peut-être qu'on est Dimanche ? Badina Cixie.

- J'atterris jamais le Dimanche. Le Dimanche c'est ennuyeux.

Mais le Docteur ne plaisantait pas pour autant. Il regarda dans toutes les directions l'esprit contrarié. Cixie s'inquiéta :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va toujours.

Mais Cixie n'était pas dupe pour autant :

- Est-ce que c'est la botte secrète des Seigneurs du Temps pour dire « Ça va, mais on va tous mourir. » ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, Cixie venait de comprendre ce qui allait les attendre, lorsque ce dernier avoua :

- Cixie, je te jure que jamais, jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne prendra des risques pour moi ou pour me sauver. Si l'un de nous doit mourir… Se sera moi !

Cixie n'était pas d'accord, elle commença à se rebeller :

- Alors là tu peux toujours rêver ! Je suis immortelle aussi ! Enfin, pas comme toi, mais quand même ! Nous sommes dans le même bordel et on va s'en sortir !

Le Docteur allait rétorquer lorsque son regard se posa sur une enseigne. Le nom de l'entreprise, l'endroit que le Maître et les Daleks avaient créés sur la planète Malcassario. Cixie se retourna et lu le nom :

- « BadWolf Corporation »… « Bad Wolf »… Où que l'on aille, ces mots nous suivent partout.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y cogiter plus longtemps, ils entendirent les Daleks rouler vers eux. Comme à leur habitude, le Docteur et Cixie se mirent à courir… Ils furent cependant très vite encercler. Il y avait des robots en face d'eux et sur les côtés. Les deux intrus s'appuyèrent contre un mur.

- Extermination !

Puis le Docteur se mis à sourire. Il regarda derrière lui et informa les Daleks :

- Alors vous voyez, le truc c'est que… Si je devais exécuter quelqu'un à l'adossant à un mur, entre nous un petit conseil : Je ne l'adosserais pas à un ascenseur.

Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, il sortit son tournevis pour ouvrir l'ascenseur avant que les robots ne tirent. Sauf que… Ils déchantèrent vite lorsqu'ils aperçurent le Maître debout dans la cage. Avant de se faire mettre en joue, Cixie et le Docteur rebroussèrent chemin en courant comme des fous. Ils passèrent devant les Daleks qui avaient ordre de ne pas tirer. Résultat, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent devant le TARDIS.

- On fait quoi ? Questionna Cixie. On ne peux pas rentrer ! Il faut qu'on les arrête !

- Je sais, je sais !

Le Docteur plaqua ses mains sur la tête, il ébouriffa ses cheveux, son cerveau était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse et ça le rendait fou.

- Docteur !

- Oui, oui, une minute ! Paniqua t-il.

- Tu as forcément des armes dans le TARDIS non ?

Le Docteur réfléchissait encore mais Cixie courut entrer dans le vaisseau pour chercher une arme quelconque. Pendant qu'elle fouillait, les Daleks et le Maître arrivèrent devant le Docteur et le vaisseau.

- Voyez-vous ça, nargua le Maître. Le Docteur et son TARDIS… Mais où est donc votre copine ?

Le Docteur ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que le TARDIS fut couvert d'une sorte d'éclaire bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Paniqua t-il.

La Maître sourit :

- C'est une prison temporelle. Le TARDIS ne peut pas se téléporter. Et personne ne peux en sortir.

- Quoi ?

Puis le sol s'ouvrit et le TARDIS tomba. Le Docteur courut vers le trou en hurlant :

- Ramenez-les ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Puis il essaya de bouger mais un champ de force le retint. Il était piégé au milieu d'une lumière bleue. Le Maître vint se placer à côté de lui.

-Le TARDIS est une arme et il sera détruit.

Le Docteur était terrifié. Mais pas pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ramenez-la !

Le Maître actionna un bouton et un écran se matérialisa devant le Docteur. Il pouvait voir le TARDIS au bord d'un gouffre.

- Vous êtes sur le vaisseau « BadWolf Corporation », mais on l'appel aussi « Le Creuset. » Les Daleks y ont élus domicile.

Un des robots s'avança pour parler avec une voie de machine :

- La femelle et le TARDIS périront ensemble.

Sitôt dit, le Docteur pu voir sur l'écran son vaisseau tomber dans un gouffre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au fond ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Le Creuset a un cœur d'énergie Z-Neutrino. Le TARDIS sera déposé en son centre. Il sera détruit !

- Mais Cixie est à l'intérieur !

Le Docteur ne savait plus quoi faire, il était en colère, triste, il doutait.

- Le dernier enfant de Gallifrey est sans défense, railla une voie robotique.

Le Docteur voyait le TARDIS tomber, il savait ce qu'il se passerait. La colère arriva et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Je vous en supplie, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Mettez moi à sa place !

Son attitude faisait plaisir au Maître. Il aimait le voir dans cet état. Il se plaça à côté du Docteur toujours aussi surpris et désemparé :

- Le Docteur. L'homme qui continue à fuir sans jamais se retourner. Car il ne l'ose pas, par honte… C'est ma dernière victoire… Je vous ai révélé. Votre vraie nature…

Soudain le TARDIS disparu. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du Docteur. Il ferma les yeux. Le Maître n'avait cependant pas fini :

- Vous êtes lié au TARDIS. Vous êtes lié à Cixie. Maintenant… Vous les sentez ? Vous les sentez mourir… ?

- Docteur !

Cixie criait dans le vaisseau. Elle frappait de toutes ses forces sur les portes pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle tambourinait encore et encore mais elle ne réussis qu'à se blesser les mains. Elle courut vers les commandes pour s'éclipser avec le vaisseau. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Le TARDIS était bloqué.

- Docteur…

De fatigue, de peur, Cixie tomba par terre. Son cerveau aussi cherchait un moyen d'échapper à tout ça. Mais ses pensées allaient toujours vers le Docteur. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour elle. Puis le TARDIS se mis à bouger, à tomber. Cixie vit avec effrois des flammes qui commençaient à apparaître de-ci, de-là. Les murs qui s'effritaient. La chaleur devenait suffocante. Elle rampa vers les commandes histoire de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ses mains tremblaient, elle paniquait. En repensant au Docteur elle se mis à pleurer. Ses larmes tombèrent sur les grilles du sol, pour s'enfoncer ensuite encore plus profondément dans le vaisseau. Cixie n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle s'allongea en attendant la fin tout en faisant couler des larmes dans le vaisseau. Elle ferma les yeux…

Elle vit une lumière vive. Cixie pensait que c'était la fin. La légendaire lumière dont les gens parlaient sur Terre. Mais en y prêtant plus attention, elle découvrit qu'elle était encore dans le TARDIS. Elle vit alors un morceau des tableaux de commandes s'ouvrirent. Il irradiait de lumière jaune/blanche. Cixie comprit. Le vaisseau était vivant. Le Docteur le lui avait dit. Elle scruta la lumière et là elle entendit. Un bruit. Quelque chose qui tapait à rythme régulier. Comme… Un cœur. Toujours en émerveillement, Cixie admirait le cœur du TARDIS. Tout le savoir, la puissance se glissa en elle. Elle sentait tout ça à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle pensa très fort à l'espace, à un endroit en sécurité. Elle se concentra. Et rien qu'avec la pensée, elle téléporta le TARDIS…


	25. Prisonnier

Episode Vingt-cinq : Prisonnier. 

Le Maître s'approcha du Docteur complètement anéantis. Il lui murmura des choses à propos de Cixie pour l'achever. Le Docteur essaya de se contenir. Dans un élan de courage, il attrapa le tournevis laser du Maître pour le menacer avec. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, il se mis à rire. Lorsque le Docteur tenta d'actionner le tournevis, ce dernier ne marcha pas :

- C'est un tournevis laser isomorphique, il ne répond qu'à moi !

De rage, le Docteur le lui lança. Le chagrin s'empara de lui :

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi avoir tué Cixie ?

Il avait du mal à prononcer son nom. Sa gorge était serré mais il se contenait pour ne pas donner satisfaction au Maître encore une fois.

- Je vais vous tuer. Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous régénériez. Alors je m'attaque directement aux cœurs. Vous avez beau en avoir deux, l'effet de l'amour reste le même… Ils vont se briser… En vous brisant vous… Tout le monde ne sort pas indemne de l'obscurité…

Il se contint. Il resta fort. Pour Cixie. Mais le Maître avait raison. Il était en train de se détruire…

Cixie se trouvait dans l'espace à l'intérieur du TARDIS de nouveau intact. Il se réparait lui-même. Elle sentait tout le pouvoir du vortex dans son corps. Elle réfléchissait à voie haute :

- Bad Wolf ! Bien sûr c'est un code ! Une sorte d'espoir ! Il me fallait ça pour me sauver et sauver le Docteur ! Les indices… Evidemment ! Il faut que je me les laisse ! A mon autre moi, celle qui les découvrira. Il faut que j'aille taguer « Bad Wolf » sur le vaisseau ennemi lorsque le Docteur et moi étions prisonniers. Il faut que je laisse ces mots un peu partout. C'est moi qui me les suit donné à moi-même !

Elle se rendit compte en voyant le tableau des commandes qu'elle comprenait absolument tout du TARDIS. Comme s'il avait toujours été le sien. Elle appuya sur tous les boutons comme le faisait le Docteur. Avant d'allé le sauver elle devait se laisser les messages. Courant partout, tournant les manivelles et actionnant les leviers aussi bien avec les pieds que les mains, elle s'écria :

- Allons-y !

Le Docteur se retrouva sanglé à une chaise. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, tout son corps était attaché. Mais il pouvait tout voir, tout entendre et parler. Le Maître à côté de lui trouvait toujours plusieurs points sensibles pour le narguer et l'achever :

- Bon, on peut se tutoyer maintenant. Plus de politesse entre nous pas vrai ? Alors, puisque que ton âme sœur est morte, il ne te reste plus rien… Tu n'as plus Gallifrey, mais si je me souviens bien, il y a encore dans l'Univers, une planète que tu aimes…

- Non, paniqua le Docteur. Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !

Le Maître commanda un ordinateur et un écran descendit en face du Docteur. Il pouvait très clairement voir la Terre dessus. Puis, lorsque le Maître appuya sur d'autres boutons, le Docteur découvrit aussi des dizaines de vaisseaux entourant la planète. Son ennemi expliqua :

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas dans le même temps et espace que ta cher Terre, mais j'ai posté des factions à moi au-dessus d'elle. Des vaisseaux Daleks si tu remarque bien. Ils s'y connaissent plutôt bien en destruction. J'ai pensé que ça pourrai être utile. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi bien sûr…

Le Docteur paniqua de plus en plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver tout le monde :

- Ecoute-moi ! Je peux t'aider ! Si tu veux, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, on trouvera un moyen de t'enlever les sons de ta tête !

Mais le Maître se mis à rire :

- Comme si c'était possible !

- Je vis dans l'espoir.

- Ça doit être sympa, railla le Maître.

Puis il se mis à réfléchir :

- J'ai tué ta fiancée et tu veux encore m'aider ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne le ferai pas…

- Ouais… Tu préfères fuir, compris le Maître. Avec ton TARDIS. Le temps et l'espace… L'évasion parfaite… Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que tu fuit ?

- Tout le temps…

Le Maître s'approcha du Docteur. Il lui demanda presque avec pitié :

- Tu ne les entend donc pas ? Les tambours ? Par rythme de quatre… Un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux, trois, quatre… Tu ne les entend pas ?

Le Docteur le lorgna un moment. Il se demandait s'il était fou ou si c'était réel :

- Non… Désolé, je ne les entend pas…

La Maître s'énerva. Il plaqua ses mains sur son crâne comme s'il espérait que ça cesse.

Cixie avait sillonné l'espace et le temps pour se laisser les messages à elle-même. Maintenant il était temps qu'elle aille sauver le Docteur. Dans une aisance hors du commun, elle activa le TARDIS pour partir vers la fin de l'Univers…

Le Maître continua de pianoter sur son ordinateur tout en expliquant au Docteur ses futurs plans :

- Bon, assez joué. Si je te tue maintenant tu te régénéras. Il faut que je t'achève de l'intérieur. La mort de Cixie n'était que la première partie du plan. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir assister à la destruction de ta cher planète Terre.

- Non ! Arrête !

Le Docteur paniqua. Il devait faire quelque chose :

- Il y a six milliards de personnes sur cette planète ! Pourquoi faire ça ? Tu n'as qu'à me tuer et je te promet que je ne régénérerai pas !

- Oh comme c'est touchant… Mais non ! Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

Il se mis à rire. Un affreux rire machiavélique. Il avait le pouvoir et il allait gagner, il le savait. Plus rien ne pouvait le stopper. Sur l'écran le Docteur voyait la Terre ainsi que les vaisseaux Daleks tout autour. Ils allaient tout détruire. Le compte à rebours commença et le Docteur devenait plus triste que jamais…

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Mais rien ne se passa. L'écran s'éteignit. Le Maître pianotait sur son clavier mais rien n'y faisait.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Il s'énerva et ordonna aux Daleks de trouver le problème. Le Docteur toujours attaché, tenta d'avoir une idée lumineuse pour sortir de là. Mais il ne pouvait pas du tout bouger. Soudain les lumières vacillèrent. Le Maître s'énerva de plus en plus. Même le Docteur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de réparer leur système, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volet. Au début ils ne voyaient rien à part une intense lumière jaune/blanche qui illuminait absolument tout. Peu à peu elle se dissipa. Pour laisser apparaître Cixie. Ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Elle se tenait devant eux, debout, les yeux brillants de la même lumière jaune/blanche. Le Docteur était inquiet et tellement heureux en même temps.

- C'est impossible ! Cria le Maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta le Docteur.

Une voie profonde sortit de la bouche de Cixie :

- J'ai regardé à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Et le TARDIS a regardé à l'intérieur de moi.

- Tu as regardé le Vortex du Temps, Cixie personne n'est censé le voir ! Paniqua le Docteur.

- Je suis Bad Wolf. Je me suis envoyé les messages à moi-même. Pour me guider jusqu'ici.

- Cixie tu dois arrêter, tu dois arrêter ça maintenant. Tu as le Vortex du Temps dans la tête ! Tu vas brûler…

- Je veux te sauver… Que tu sois en sécurité. Mon Docteur…

Il la comprenait. Il aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Il serait mort pour la sauver. Et c'était pratiquement ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui. Cixie tendit la main vers son Docteur et les sangles de la chaise se détachèrent. Le Docteur était libre. Il enleva ses liens et se libéra pour rejoindre Cixie. La jeune fille attrapa l'ordinateur du Maître et commenta ce qu'elle écrivait à la vitesse de la lumière :

- Fermeture des boucles relais Z-Neutrino grâce à une boucle d'inversion à synchronisation interne. Ce bouton-là… Champ d'humidification bioélectrique avec arc d'inversion rétrograde. Macrotransmission d'une onde K-filtrée bloquant l'armement dans une matrice d'autoreproduction d'énergie.

Les Daleks se mirent à bouger tout seul. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Cixie les firent sortir de la pièce pour qu'il ne reste plus que le Maître totalement désemparé.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Questionna le Docteur.

- Disjoncteur triple point dans le manipulateur psychokinétique !

Elle continua de pianoter et le Docteur l'analysa. Elle n'était pas elle-même :

- Cixie ! Tu sais ce que tu fais là ? Ce que tu dis ?

- J'ouvre la bouche, des mots en sortent mais ils ont rarement un sens.

Le Docteur stoppa Cixie pour la prendre dans ses bras :

- Il faut faire sortir le TARDIS de ton corps ! Rend-le moi, je vais l'enlever !

- Non !

Elle recula :

- Non ! Tu vas te régénérer ! Toute cette puissance va te tuer ! Je ne veux pas que tu changes !

- Mais ça va te tuer toi ! Et tu ne pourra pas te régénérer !

Cixie se tourna vers le Maître qui suivait la scène sans trop comprendre :

- Je peux me servir de mon énergie pour le tuer…

Elle se dirigea vers lui en tendant la main. Il suffisait qu'elle le touche pour l'achever. Mais encore une fois le Docteur la retint :

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vaut mieux que lui ! Si tu fais ça…

Cixie plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas trop le temps de réfléchir, le Maître sortit de sa léthargie et il s'empara de son tournevis laser. Il visa Cixie et tira. Le Docteur ne comprit qu'au dernier moment.

- Non ! Cria t-il.

Le laser toucha Cixie… Enfin, il toucha le champ de force qui l'entourait. La puissance du TARDIS en elle lui procuré comme un mur invisible autour d'elle. Mais pas uniquement. Le Docteur n'eu même pas le temps de bouger pour sauver le Maître que son laser ricocha sur le champ de force pour se retourner contre le Maître lui-même. Il fut touché dans l'un des ses cœurs. Le Docteur accouru vers lui, il le pris dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

- Je te tiens, fit le Docteur.

- Je meurs dans tes bras… Tu es content ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Ce n'est qu'un laser ! Régénère toi !

- Non…

- Juste un laser de rien du tout, plaida le Docteur.

- Je crois que tu ne me connais pas bien… Je refuse.

- Régénère toi ! Allé, régénère toi, s'il te plait ! Je t'en pris régénère toi ! Fait-le !

- Pour passer le reste de mes jours emprisonné avec toi et Cixie ?

- Mais tu dois le faire, tu dois… Ça ne peux pas finir ainsi. Toi et moi toutes les choses qu'on a faite… Tu t'en souviens ? On est les deux seuls qui restent. Il n'y a personne d'autre… Régénère toi !

- Ça par exemple… J'ai gagné… Vont-ils s'arrêter dis-moi ? Les tambours… Vont-ils s'arrêter ?

Puis le Docteur vit le Maître fermer les yeux et s'éteindre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, admis Cixie.

Le Docteur posa le corps sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui :

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on rende au TARDIS ses pouvoirs.

- Et pour les Daleks ? Et la Terre ? Questionna Cixie.

Le Docteur pianota sur l'ordinateur pour désactiver les armes des ennemis :

- Ils ne feront rien sans les ordres du Maître…

Ils se mirent enfin en route en courant. Les Daleks étaient encore par là. Le vaisseau se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Cixie était en tête. Ils couraient aussi vite que possible, mais à un croisement ils ne virent rien arriver. Le Docteur pu tout juste entendre :

- Exterminé !

Et la seconde d'après le Docteur reçu un laser de Dalek en plein cœur et il tomba par terre…


	26. Jamais fini

Episode Vingt-six : Jamais fini.

A la vue de son fiancé allongé sur le sol, Cixie fit demi-tour. Le Dalek tenta de lui tirer dessus mais le laser percuta son champ de force et il se détruisit lui-même. Cixie accourut vers le Docteur, elle s'accroupit par terre :

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

- Je vais… Me régénérer…

- Hors de question ! Celui que tu es va mourir ! Un nouveau Docteur arrivera. Avec les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes connaissances, mais ce ne sera pas toi !

- Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher…

- Alors ça ! C'est ce qu'on verra !

Cixie tira le Docteur jusqu'à l'intérieur du TARDIS avant que d'autres Daleks n'arrivent. Une fois dedans elle décolla pour être en sécurité dans l'immensité de l'espace. Puis Cixie se pencha vers le Docteur. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le guérir sans qu'il ne se régénère. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait tous les pouvoir du TARDIS en elle. Cixie se concentra. Elle murmura au Docteur à moitié dans les vapes :

- Si jamais tu meurs, je te tue !

Il lui sourit. Puis elle ferma les yeux, s'approcha de lui et elle l'embrassa. Elle envoyait en lui un peu des pouvoirs du vaisseau. Et en même temps elle absorbait son pouvoir de régénération. Elle faisait comme un transfert. Tout cela prenait un peu de temps et elle en profitant pour continuer de l'embrasser. Le Docteur comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne pouvait rien arrêter. Cixie contrôlait tout. Quand tout fut fini, Cixie avait encore le pouvoir de régénération en elle. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les grilles du TARDIS pour lui donner ce pouvoir. Le vortex fut recréé. A bout de force, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Cixie se réveilla allongé sur son lit. Le Docteur était toujours à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna t-elle.

- Et bien… Tu nous a sauvés… Mais tu as pris un énorme risque. Le cœur du TARDIS est quelque chose qu'il faut évité de regarder. Tu t'es servis de son pouvoir pour me guérir et de ma régénération pour rendre le pouvoir au TARDIS. C'était futé… Mais dangereux…

- Ah… C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête… J'ai… J'ai volé le pouvoir du vaisseau alors ?

- Oui, admis le Docteur.

- Ça fait de moi une voleuse. Tu désapprouves si je comprends bien ?

- Absolument. Sauf que… Cette petite boîte bleue. Je l'ai volée. A mon propre peuple.

Ils se regardèrent et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Pour toutes ces choses qui venaient de leur arriver en si peu de temps. Puis Cixie se mis à réfléchir :

- C'est drôle… Je ne sais plus rien. Je veux dire, le TARDIS m'apportait la connaissance absolue et là tout est parti. Je sais juste tout sur tout à propos de la Terre. Comme au début.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, avoua le Docteur.

- Mais tout ce savoir… Quand je l'avais. Je pouvais tout voir… Dans le passé, l'avenir, le présent. Mais c'était tellement d'informations…

Le Docteur comprenait, Cixie continua :

- Tu as ça toi ? Tout le temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne me quitte jamais…

Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment. Puis Cixie scruta le Docteur :

- Tu sais… Tu m'as donné un prénom. Un vrai prénom et pas juste les initiales « C.I.X.I.E »…

- Oui…

- Je ne connais pas ton prénom…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Cixie l'en empêcha :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est juste « Le Docteur » ! Je sais que tu as un vrai prénom… Dis le moi… Dis-moi comment tu t'appel réellement…

Le Docteur n'avait jamais dit à personne son vrai prénom. Mais il aimait Cixie. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Tous les deux s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie tellement de fois… Le Docteur s'assis à côté de Cixie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura son vrai prénom au creux de l'oreille…

Ils passèrent quelques jours à se reposer dans le TARDIS. Et puis ils se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude devant les tableaux de commande. Le Docteur paraissait heureux :

- J'me disais, avec l'aide mon tournevis j'irai nous relever quelques Credits et on pourrai prendre des vacances ?

- Ah oui ! Mais hum… C'est quoi des Credits ?

- La monnaie de l'espace. Alors voyons voir…

Le Docteur pianota sur l'écran du TARDIS pour trouver vers quelle planète se diriger. Cixie lorgna le plan aussi, elle montra des planètes au hasard :

- Ici ? Tenta t-elle.

- Non, c'est bourré de Haths. Des créatures mi-homme mi-poisson. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais y'a rien à voir là-bas.

- Ah bon d'accord…

Le Docteur sortit ses lunettes pour scruter l'écran et il montra une planète du doigt :

- Là ! C'est Midnight.

- C'est quoi ? S'enquit Cixie.

- Une planète faite de diamants. Il y a aussi une cascade de saphir. Entièrement faite de saphirs. Ce joyau, de la taille d'un glacier, atteint les Falaises de l'Oubli, puis se brise au bord en saphirs qui tombent sur trente kilomètres dans un ravin de cristal. Il faut juste faire attention aux rayons de soleil X-toniques. Ils ont une navette qui va sur la planète, un petit voyage de quatre heures…

- Ah… J'aime bien ! Y'a rien de dangereux pas vrai ?

- Un gros camion spatial avec des étrangers sur une planète en diamant appelée Midnight ? Que pourrai t-il bien se passer ?

Ils se mirent encore à rire. Puis ensemble ils actionnèrent les leviers et les boutons du TARDIS. Mais au bout de cinq minutes à peine, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vaisseau trembla, il venait de percuter une masse. Ils tombèrent à terre et vire en haut à gauche la coque d'un vaisseau. Des débris tombèrent dans le TARDIS. Cixie rampa jusqu'à l'un d'eux. Une bouée de sauvetage avec écrit « Titanic » :

- Quoi ? S'écria t-elle.

Le Docteur fit machine arrière, le TARDIS s'en alla de la coque et se ressouda tout seul.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le vrai « Titanic » ? N'est-ce pas ? Questionna Cixie.

- Non, c'est un vaisseau dans l'espace. Un genre de grande croisière…

Le Docteur et Cixie se lorgnèrent.

- On y va ? S'enquit Cixie. On ira sur Midnight après être allé sur le Titanic. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Le Docteur décrocha un énorme sourire en s'écriant :

- Allons-y !

Pour elle, être avec lui est le plus important

Elle est dans l'espace, dans toutes les Galaxies,

Elle est dans l'Univers, dans d'autres temps,

Elle n'est plus sur Terre, elle n'est plus ici…

« Cette chanson est la fin d'une histoire qui ne se terminera jamais »


	27. Générique de fin

Générique de fin :

Episode Un : Les voyageurs.

Episode Deux : Le Seigneur du Temps et Torchwood.

Episode Trois : Quêtes, missions ou aventures ?

Episode Quatre : Electrastar.

Episode Cinq : Point fort et Point faible.

Episode Six : Trou noir.

Episode Sept : La quatrième Dimension.

Episode Huit : C.I.X.I.E

Episode Neuf : Evasion.

Episode Dix : L'an 4126.

Episode Onze : Le vaisseau de Jouvence.

Episode Douze : Immortelle.

Episode Treize : New new Cixie.

Episode Quatorze : Les ennuis sont les ennemis.

Episode Quinze : Entre les lignes.

Episode Seize : Bad Wolf.

Episode Dix-sept : Le Void.

Episode Dix-huit : Un peu de lui, un peu d'elles.

Episode Dix-neuf : Chasse aux sorcières.

Episode Vingt : Nouvelle destination.

Episode Vingt et un : Le Maître et le Docteur.

Episode Vingt-deux : Ne cligne pas des yeux.

Episode Vingt-trois : Retour vers le passé.

Episode Vingt-quatre : Le cœur du TARDIS.

Episode Vingt-cinq : Prisonnier.

Episode Vingt-six : Jamais fini.

Merci d'avoir suivi mon aventure ! Si vous avez tout lu je vous dit « Bravo » ! Et qui sait peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour il y aura une suite… En attendant, il suffit juste de l'imaginer !


End file.
